Second Chance Boyfriend
by Caroline Jonas
Summary: ADAP. Perdido. Esa palabra es la que mejor describe mi vida en este preciso momento. He perdido los últimos partidos de la temporada. Y perdí a la única chica que me importaba porque tenía miedo de que si estaba conmigo la destruiria. Si solo pudiera convencer a Bella de darme una segunda oportunidad. Entonces, nunca más volveré a sentirme perdido. Y menos ella (2da Parte OWG)
1. Prólogo

_**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la historia de Monica Murphy, solo es una adaptación**_

* * *

**Second Chance Boyfriend**

**_Summary_**

_Perdido. Esa palabra es la que mejor describe mi vida en este preciso momento. He perdido los últimos partidos de la temporada y tanto mi equipo como mi entrenador me culpan. He perdido los últimos dos meses porque me ahogo en mi propia desesperación como un completo perdedor. Y perdí a la única chica que me importaba porque tenía miedo de que si estaba conmigo la destruiría._

_Pero ahora me doy cuenta de que estoy realmente perdido sin ella. Se ha convertido en mi historia… y aunque ella actué como si lo ha superado, sé que todavía piensa en mí como yo en ella. Ella es hermosa, dulce —y tan malditamente vulnerable, todo lo que quiero hacer es ayudarla. Estar allí para ella._

_Amarla…_

_Si solo pudiera convencer a Bella de darme una segunda oportunidad. Entonces, nunca más volveré a sentirme perdido, y menos ella. Nos podríamos encontrar juntos._

_Para siempre._

* * *

**Prólogo**

Alguna vez has hecho algo tan increíblemente estúpido, logrando que la culpa y el arrepentimiento cuelguen sobre ti como la sombra más oscura y pesada? ¿Nublando tu juicio, consumiendo tu alma hasta que eso se convierte en la única cosa que puedes ver, oír o pensar?

Yo sí. He hecho un montón de cosas de las que me arrepiento, y eso me llena de culpa. Pero lo de ayer se lleva el premio.

Dejé a la chica que amo sola, desnuda en su cama. Como si fuera alguna especie de macho idiota que usa a una mujer por sexo y luego la abandona —ese soy yo. Me he convertido en ese chico.

Pero no soy así realmente. Amo a la chica que dejé sola en su cama. Simplemente no la merezco.

Y lo sé.

* * *

_**Hola! **_

_**Gracias por los comentarios acerca de continuar la historia, encontré un pequeño espacio para leerlos y me decidí por adelantarles el summary y el prólogo, esperando que les guste y para que se hagan una idea de cuánto tiempo pasó. **_

_**Creo que empezare a publicar la otra semana (aun no es seguro) por que esta semana tengo exámenes y no puedo.**_

_**Saludos y hasta la próxima semana :)**_

* * *

**NOTA!: Si eres nueva/o y aún no lees One Week Girlfriend, no podrás comprender del todo esta historia, así que pásate por mi perfil y ahí se encuentra la primera parte :) **


	2. Capitulo 1

_**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la historia de Monica Murphy**_

* * *

_**M**__aybe it was a mistake leaving you._

_**A**__nd I don't know how to make it right._

_**R**__egret fills me every single day._

_**S**__o much of it builds up I_

_**H**__ate myself for_

_**M**__issing you. Hurting you._

_**A**__nd I want you to know I…_

_**L**__ong for you_

_**L**__ove you_

_**O**__thers may come and go in our lives but…_

_**W**__e belong together [1]_

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

_**"A veces tienes que estar solo, para estar seguro de que puedes estarlo."**_

_**—Anónimo.**_

**BPOV**

Dos meses. No lo he visto ni oído hablar de él en dos jodidos meses. Quiero decir, ¿quién le hace eso a una persona? ¿Quién pasa la semana más intensa de su vida con otro ser humano, comparte sus pensamientos más íntimos, sus locuras, sus secretos más oscuros, tiene relaciones sexuales, y estamos hablando de sexo increíble y estremecedor, le deja una nota que dice "Te Amo" y luego desaparece? Te voy a decir quién.

Edward _"lo voy a golpear en las bolas la próxima vez que lo vea"_ Cullen.

He seguido adelante. Bueno, eso me digo. Pero el tiempo no se detiene sólo porque mi corazón lo haga, así que tengo que hacerme cargo de mis responsabilidades. He estirado bastante bien los tres mil dólares que gané por mi semana pretendiendo ser la novia idiota. Sigo teniendo un poco de dinero en mi cuenta de ahorro. Le compré a mi hermano Seth algunos regalos nuevos de Navidad. Y también tengo algo para mamá.

Ella no compró nada para nosotros. Ni una cosa. Seth me regaló un recipiente poco profundo que hizo en su clase de cerámica. Estaba tan orgulloso de dármelo. Un poco avergonzado también, especialmente cuando me mostré tan efusiva al respecto. Él lo había envuelto en papel

navideño y todo. Me quedé asombrada de que se tomara el tiempo de realmente hacer algo para mí. Lo mantengo en mi ropero y pongo mis aretes en él.

Por lo menos, alguien se preocupa por mí, ¿sabes?

A mamá no le dio nada. Lo que, mostrando la bruja que soy, me complació sin fin.

Enero es supuestamente un mes de curación. Año nuevo. Metas nuevas, resoluciones, o como quieras llamarlas, dónde una persona debe de tener esperanzas sobre todo ese territorio desconocido que se extiende ante ellos. Traté, con todas mis fuerzas, de ser positiva cuando llegó Año Nuevo, pero lloré. El reloj dio las doce y yo estaba completamente sola, las lágrimas se deslizaron por mi rostro mientras miraba el conteo en la televisión. Lamentable. Una chica solitaria, sorbiendo en su camiseta, perdiendo al chico que ama.

La mayor parte del mes se ha ido y eso está bien. Pero la realización me golpea el último día. En lugar de temer cada nuevo día, tengo que saborearlo. Tengo que averiguar lo que voy a hacer con mi vida, y luego hacerlo realidad. Me iría si pudiera, pero no puedo abandonar a Seth. Sin mí, no tengo ni idea de lo que le sucedería, y no puedo correr el riesgo.

Así que me quedo. Me comprometo a hacer lo mejor de esta vida que tengo. Estoy cansada de vivir en la miseria.

Estoy cansada de sentir lástima por mí misma. Estoy cansada de querer sacudir a mi madre y hacerle ver que tiene hijos por los que debe preocuparse. Ah, y que también tiene que encontrar un trabajo. Dormir todo el día y estar de fiesta toda la noche con Larry el Perdedor no es la manera de hacerle frente.

Y estoy cansada de llorar la pérdida de un hermoso y jodido hombre que atormenta mis pensamientos donde quiera que vaya.

Sí, estoy enferma de eso.

Empujando todos los pensamientos de mi cabeza, voy a la cabina donde un cliente está esperando para que tome su orden. Llegó hace unos minutos, una ráfaga de un hombre alto moviéndose rápido, vestido muy bien para un paseo a media tarde de jueves en La Salle. El bar está animado por la noche, lleno de universitarios que beben hasta perderse. ¿Pero durante el día? Mayormente hay vagos perdedores que no tienen otro lugar a donde ir, y alguna persona que de vez en cuando viene a comer. Las hamburguesas son decentes, así que es un empate.

—¿Qué te sirvo? —pregunto cuando me paro junto a la mesa, con la cabeza inclinada mientras reviso mi libreta de pedidos.

—Tu atención, ¿tal vez?

Su pregunta se hace en una profunda y aterciopelada voz que me obliga a levantar la vista de la libreta.

Los ojos más verdes que he visto jamás están frente a mí. Más verdes que los de Edward, si eso es posible.

—Um, lo siento. —Le ofrezco una sonrisa tentativa. Al instante me pone nerviosa. Es muuuuy guapo. Más que hermoso, con el cabello rubio que cae sobre su frente y la clásica estructura ósea. Mandíbula fuerte, pómulos afilados, y nariz recta. Él podría haber salido de un cartel publicitario—. ¿Estás listo para ordenar?

Sonríe, mostrando unos dientes blancos. Sujeto mis labios juntos para evitar que caigan abiertos. No sabía que los hombres podían ser tan atractivos. Quiero decir, Edward es precioso, no puedo mentir a pesar de que estoy furiosa con él, pero este tipo… Pone a todos los demás hombres en vergüenza. Su rostro es condenadamente perfecto.

—Voy a tomar una cerveza rubia. —Chasquea su barbilla hacia el menú andrajoso frente a él—. ¿Algo en el menú que me recomiendes?

Tenía que estar bromeando. Más allá de las hamburguesas, no le recomendaría a este espécimen de hombre ideal ninguna cosa que La Salle ofreciera. El cielo no deje que le ocurra algo. —¿Para qué estás de humor? —pregunto, mi voz débil.

Levantando una ceja, él toma el menú y lo mira por encima, su mirada se reúne con la mía. —¿Nachos?

Sacudo mi cabeza. —La carne rara vez está bien cocinada. —Era más como una cosa rosada. Asqueroso.

—¿Pieles de papa? —Hace una mueca.

Le devuelvo la mueca. —Tan de los noventas, ¿no crees?

—¿Qué hay de las alitas de pollo?

—Si quieres que tu boca se quede permanentemente prendida en fuego… Escucha. —Miro alrededor asegurándome de que nadie, como mi jefe, esté cerca—. Si quieres algo de comer, te sugiero el café de la esquina. Tienen excelentes sándwiches.

El ríe y sacude su cabeza. El sonido rico y vibrante, me estremece calentando mi piel, seguido por una gran dosis de cautela. Yo no reacciono así a los chicos. La única persona que me hacía sentir de esta manera era Edward. Y él no está alrededor… Así que, ¿por qué lo pienso tanto?

¿Tal vez porque todavía estoy enamorada de él, como una especie de idiota?

Me deshago de la vocecita persistente en la parte trasera de mi cerebro, que aparece en los momentos menos indicados.

—Me gusta tu honestidad —dice el hombre, su mirada verde inspeccionándome—. Entonces sólo tomaré cerveza.

—Decisión inteligente. —Asiento—. Ya vuelvo.

Me dirijo a la parte trasera de la barra, tomando una botella de cerveza rubia, levanto la vista y encuentro al chico mirándome. No mira hacia otro lado, lo cual me hace sentir incómoda. Él no me está mirando como un pervertido. Sólo es muy… observador.

Es desconcertante.

Un hilo de ira destella dentro de mí. ¿Acaso tengo un cartel invisible alrededor de mi cuello? ¿Uno que dice: _"Oye, soy Fácil"_? Porque no lo soy. He cometido algunos errores, buscando atención en los lugares equivocados, pero no es como si tuviera las tetas y el culo a la vista. No me pongo nada en la cadera para que se note, no empujo mis pechos para que salgan, como un montón de chicas lo hacen.

Así que, ¿por qué cada chico que encuentro parece mirarme como si fuera un pedazo de carne?

Decidiendo que he tenido suficiente de esa mierda, voy hacia su mesa y dejo la cerveza frente a él con un ruido fuerte. Estoy a punto de marcharme sin decir ni una palabra, deseando que se joda, cuando pregunta—: ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Miro sobre mi hombro. —¿Te importa? —Oh, soy una perra. Realmente podría enojar a este chico y hacer que me despidieran. No sé lo que me pasa.

Una vez más, estoy como mi mamá. Ella saboteó su trabajo con su bebida y terrible actitud. Al menos, yo sólo tengo la mala actitud.

Si pudiera patear mi propio trasero lo estaría haciendo justo ahora.

Él sonríe y se encoge de hombros, como si mi estúpido comentario no lo hubiera molestado. —Tengo curiosidad.

Volteándome completamente, lo enfrento, estudiándolo tanto como él me estudia. Sus largos dedos se envuelven alrededor de la botella, el otro brazo descansa sobre la mesa llena de cicatrices y arañazos. Toda su forma es relajada, fácil, y mis defensas bajan lentamente.

—Es Bella —admito, preparándome para su reacción. He oído interminables chistes y comentarios groseros desde que tengo memoria.

Pero él no me da un mal rato. Su expresión se mantiene neutral. —Encantado de conocerte, Bella. Soy Jasper.

Asiento con la cabeza, sin saber qué más decir. Él me relaja tanto como me sacude, lo que me deja confundida. Y definitivamente no encaja en este bar. Está vestido muy bonito, tiene un aire de autoridad, como si estuviera por encima de todo, y probablemente lo está. Huele a clase y dinero.

Pero no está actuando como debe, como un idiota. He sido tan grosera con él. Lleva la botella de cerveza a sus labios, tomando un trago, y miro descaradamente. Es guapo. Es arrogante. Y es un problema.

No quiero tener nada que ver con él.

—Así que, Bella —dice una vez que ha terminado la mitad de su cerveza—. ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

Arrastrando los pies, miro alrededor del bar. Nadie nos está prestando atención. Podría estar aquí parada hablando con el misterioso cliente Jasper por quince minutos y nadie protestaría. —Claro.

—¿Qué hace una mujer como tú, trabajando en un bar de mierda como este?

—¿Qué hace un tipo como tú ordenando una cerveza en un bar de mierda como este? —replico, momentáneamente insultada. Pero luego me doy cuenta de que… Me está haciendo un cumplido. Y se refirió a mí como a una mujer. Nadie hace eso. Yo no hago eso.

Inclina su cerveza hacia mí, haciendo un brindis. —Touché. ¿Te sorprendería si dijera que vine a buscarte?

¿Sorprendida? Más como totalmente asustada. —Ni siquiera te conozco. ¿Cómo puedes estar buscándome?

—Debería reformular eso. Vine aquí con la esperanza de encontrar a alguien a quien pudiera robarme. —Levanto mi ceja y él ríe—. Soy dueñode un nuevo restaurante en el pueblo. El Distrito. ¿Has oído sobre él?

Lo había hecho. Algún lugar nuevo y caro, que recibe a los chicos ricos de la universidad, quienes tienen una fuente inagotable de dinero para comer, beber y divertirse. Así que no es para nada mi escena. —Sí.

—¿Has estado allí?

Lentamente sacudo mi cabeza. —No.

Recostándose en el asiento, me estudia, sus parpados pesados conforme hace una lenta lectura de… mí. Ahora me pone totalmente fuera de control y puedo sentir mis mejillas arder de vergüenza. El hombre es una especie de idiota.

Siempre he tenido algo por los idiotas.

—Ven conmigo al restaurante esta noche. Te voy a mostrar todo. —Su boca se curva en una sonrisa y me tienta.

Pero también he renunciado a los hombres, así que sé que es una mala idea. —Gracias, pero no me interesa.

—No te estoy tratando de invitar a una cita, Bella —dice en voz baja, con los ojos brillantes. Doy un paso hacia atrás mirando alrededor.

Tengo que alejarme de este tipo. Rápido. Pero sus palabras me detienen en seco—. Estoy tratando de ofrecerte un trabajo.

_**EPOV**_

—Hablemos sobre Bella.

Me pongo tenso, pero asiento con la cabeza. Hago mi mejor esfuerzo para parecer neutral, como si nuestro nuevo tema de discusión no me molestara.

—¿Qué quiere saber?

Mi psiquiatra me observa, su cuidadosa mirada es directa.

—Todavía te molesta oír su nombre.

—No, no lo hace —miento. Trato de parecer tranquilo, pero mis entrañas están revueltas. Temo y saboreo oír el nombre de Bella. Quiero verla. Necesito verla.

No puedo ir hacia ella. Y, claramente, ella ya me superó. Merezco que se rinda. Yo me di por vencido primero, ¿verdad?

_Es más como si te hubieras rendido contigo mismo._

—No tienes que mentirme, Edward. Está bien si todavía es difícil. —La doctora Sheila Harris hace una pausa, golpeteando su dedo índice contra su barbilla—. ¿Has considerado intentar verla?

Sacudo la cabeza. Lo considero todos los días, cada minuto de mi vida, pero mis consideraciones son inútiles.

—Me odia.

—No sabes eso.

—Sé que me odiaría a mí mismo por lo que hice, si fuera ella. Me encerré, y la dejé afuera, como hago siempre. Ella me rogó una y otra vez que no lo hiciera. Que estaría allí sin importar lo que pasara. —Y aún así la dejé. Con únicamente una estúpida nota que me tomó demasiado tiempo escribir, llena de un mensaje secreto que mi hermosa e inteligente chica descubrió al instante.

Pero no es mi chica. No puedo reclamarla. La ignoré. Y ahora...

La he perdido.

—Entonces, ¿por qué la dejaste afuera? Jamás me has dicho, ¿sabes?

Mi psicóloga ama hacerme las preguntas difíciles, pero ese es su trabajo. Todavía odio responderlas.

—Es la única manera que conozco de salir adelante —admito. La verdad me golpea en el rostro a diario. Siempre corro.

Es mucho más fácil.

Busqué a la doctora Harris por mí mismo. Nadie más me empujó a hacerlo. Luego de que volviéramos a Carmel, luego de que abandonara a Bella y le dejara esa nota de mierda, me metí en mí mismo más que nunca. Jodí mi juego. Jodí mis notas. El receso de invierno llegó y salí corriendo. Literalmente salí corriendo a alguna loca cabaña en el medio del bosque que le había alquilado a una linda pareja de ancianos en Lake Tahoe.

¿Mi plan? Hibernar como un oso. Apagar el celular, refugiarme en mí mismo y descifrar toda mi mierda. Sin embargo, no anticipé lo duro que sería estar solo con mis pensamientos. Mis recuerdos, ambos, los buenos y los malos, me perseguían. Pensaba en la bomba que me había tirado mi madrastra, Lauren. Pensaba en mi papá y lo mucho que la verdad, si es que ella no mintió, lo afectaría. Pensaba en mi hermanita Vanessa y cómo murió. Cómo podría no ser mi hermanita, después de todo...

Más que nada, pensaba en Bella. Lo molesta que había estado cuando aparecí en su puerta, pero aún así me dejó entrar. La manera en que la toqué, cómo ella me tocó, la forma en que siempre parecía romper mis barreras y ver mi verdadera persona. Dejé que entrara. Quería dejarla entrar.

Y luego la abandoné. Con una nota que fue inútilmente traducida porque ella intentó hasta lo imposible para rescatarme y yo no la dejé. Me mandó exactamente dos mensajes de texto. El segundo me sorprendió, porque sabía que ella era terca, y supuse que se rendiría luego de que no lo respondiera.

Sin embargo, ¿cómo podía responderlo? Ella dijo todas las cosas correctas. Y yo habría dicho todas las incorrectas. Así que era mejor no decir nada en absoluto.

También me dejó un mensaje de voz. Todavía lo tengo. A veces, cuando me siento realmente jodido, lo escucho. Oigo su suave voz al borde de las lágrimas, esas increíbles palabras que me dice. Para cuando termina el mensaje, mi corazón literalmente duele.

Es una tortura escucharlo y aún así tampoco puedo obligarme a borrarlo. El sólo saber que está allí, que por un último minuto ella en verdad se preocupaba, es mejor que borrar esas palabras, su voz, y hacer de cuenta que ella no existe.

—Espero ayudarte con eso. Tu mecanismo para salir adelante —dice la doctora Harris, sacándome de mis pensamientos—. Sé lo mucho que significa Bella para ti. Y espero que, eventualmente, vayas con ella y le digas que lo sientes.

—¿Qué pasa si no lo siento? —Lanzo las palabras, pero no tienen sentido. Lo siento tanto que no puedo comenzar a explicar lo jodido que estoy.

—Entonces ese es otro tema con el que tendremos que lidiar —dice gentilmente.

Sigue así por otros quince minutos, y entonces finalmente hago mi escape, saliendo a la fría y clara tarde de invierno. El sol es cálido en mi piel a pesar de la temperatura, y comienzo a bajar por el camino, dirigiéndome a dónde aparqué mi camioneta. La oficina de Harris está en el centro, en un edificio soso, y espero como el infierno no ver a nadie que conozca. El campus de la universidad está a tan sólo unas cuadras de distancia, y los estudiantes pasan por las pequeñas tiendas, cafeterías y bares que se alinean en la calle.

No es como si tuviera muchos amigos, pero demonios, a todos les gusta pensar que me conocen. Nadie lo hace realmente. Con excepción de una persona.

—¡Oye, Cullen, espera!

Haciendo una pausa, levanto la mirada por encima de mi hombro para ver a uno de mis compañeros de equipo corriendo hacia mí, con una gran sonrisa en su tonto rostro. Mike Newton es un dolor en el trasero, pero generalmente es un buen chico. Jamás me ha hecho daño, pero no era como si alguno de ellos, alguna vez, lo hubiera hecho.

—Hola. —Agito una mano hacia él y las meto dentro de los bolsillos de mi chaqueta, esperando hasta que se detiene en frente de mí.

—Ha pasado un largo tiempo sin verte —dice Mike—. Como que desapareciste después de aquel último fracaso.

Hago una mueca de dolor. Aquel último fracaso había sido mi culpa.

—Me estaba sintiendo algo jodido sobre eso —confieso.

Maldición, no puedo creer que acabo de admitir mis fracasos, pero Mike no parece molesto.

—Sí, tú y todos los demás, hombre. Escucha, ¿qué harás este fin de semana?

La manera en que Mike le resta importancia a mi declaración…mierda, la manera en que acuerda con ella, me deslumbra.

—¿Por qué?

—Es el cumpleaños de Ben. Se hará en el nuevo restaurante que acaba de abrir a unas cuadras. ¿Has oído de él? —Mike parece emocionado, está literalmente saltando sobre sus pies y me pregunto qué diablos está pasando.

—Vagamente. —Me encojo de hombros. Como si me importara. Lo último que quiero es ser sociable.

Pero entonces las palabras de la doctora Harris resuenan dentro de mi cabeza. Cómo quiere que estire el brazo. Y actúe como una persona normal.

—La fiesta será allí. Tiene un cuarto privado y todo. No he ido todavía, pero escuché que las camareras son preciosas, que las bebidas son deliciosas y llenas de alcohol, y los padres de Ben concertaron un cuarto privado. Hay un rumor de que puede que hayan sido contratadas

strippers para este evento trascendental. Ben va a cumplir veintiuno, así que queremos que se vuelva completamente loco. —Mike bambolea sus cejas.

—Suena genial —miento. Suena como a tortura. Pero necesito ir. Al menos, hacer una rápida aparición, y luego huir. Puedo reportarle a mi psiquiatra lo que hice, y ella podría darme una estrella dorada por hacer el esfuerzo.

—¿Irás? —Mike luce sorprendido y yo sé por qué. Raramente hago algo con los chicos, especialmente durante los últimos meses, desde que he sido como un fantasma.

—Estaré allí. —Asiento, inseguro de cómo voy a conseguir la energía para hacer una aparición, pero tengo que hacerlo.

—¿Sí? ¡Genial! No puedo esperar a decirles a los chicos. Te hemos extrañado. No te hemos visto por un tiempo y todos sabemos lo difíciles que fueron esos últimos partidos para ti. Fueron difíciles para todos. —La expresión de Mike es solemne y por un minuto me pregunto si está jugando conmigo.

Pero luego me doy cuenta de que es sincero. Es gracioso cómo tomé la completa responsabilidad por aquellas pérdidas, cuando apuesto a que cada uno de los chicos en mi equipo probablemente hizo lo mismo.

—Dile a los chicos que no puedo esperar para verlos. —Las palabras caen fácilmente de mis labios porque son la verdad. Necesito dejar de regodearme en mi propia miseria. Tengo que dejar de preocuparme por mi pasado, por mi padre, la perra de mi madrastra y la niña pequeña que murió porque yo estaba muy ocupado luchando con su madre, diciéndole que mantuviera sus malditas manos fuera de mí.

Ese es el único arrepentimiento que tengo, que jamás le expliqué a Bella exactamente todo lo que pasó ese día. Sé que asume que estaba ocupado follándome a Adele. Yo pensaría lo mismo. Pero ese fue el día en que le dije que ya no volvería a pasar. Que lo que sea que fuera a intentar, no estaba interesado. Que había terminado. Ese fue el día en que me liberé.

Y también el día que me volví un prisionero de mi propia culpa.

Para siempre.

—Nos vemos, Edward. —Mike agita una mano y se da la vuelta, silbando mientras se aleja. Permanezco arraigado en el lugar, observándolo hasta que es una mancha de nada en la distancia, deseando como loco poder ser así de despreocupado. Que mis mayores preocupaciones sean mis notas, en qué próxima chica podría poner mis manos, y en lo emocionado que estaba por la gran fiesta que se acercaba en unos días.

Tal vez, sólo tal vez podría perderme a mí mismo en lo cotidiano por un rato. Hacer de cuenta que no importa nada más que los amigos, la universidad y las fiestas. La doctora dice que no puedo seguir adelante hasta no enfrentarme al pasado.

¿Pero qué demonios sabe ella?

* * *

_[1] Les puse el poema que Ed le dejo a Bella en su habitacion cuando se fue, pero es el original (en ingles) por si lo querian leer :)_

* * *

_**Hola!**_

_**Bueno, lo prometido es deuda, asi que aqui esta el primer capitulo. Descuiden, pronto se volveran a encontrar... **_

_**Respondo a sus dudas; no va a ser solo Edward POV, tambien de Bella.**_

_**Con respecto a las actualizaciones, creo que lo estare haciendo martes, jueves y domingos (pero esto aun no es seguro), porque estoy algo ocupada y no quiero dejarlas esperando, asi que vayamos probando asi a ver que tal resulta :)**_

_**Nos leemos, bye...**_


	3. Capitulo 2

_**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la historia de Monica Murphy :)**_

* * *

**Capitulo 2 **

**_En el interior está rota, pero nadie va a notarlo._ —Desconocido.**

**_BPOV_**

—Entonces. —Seth sorbió del gigante refresco que le compré en la gasolinera donde paramos a llenar el espantoso coche de mi madre, de camino a casa. —¿Puedo comer gratis en el restaurante en el que estás trabajando?

Niego con la cabeza. —Es muy elegante. Los niños no son realmente bienvenidos—. El eufemismo del año. El restaurante no es definitivamente amigable con los niños. De hecho, estoy pensando que no es muy bueno, pero estoy dispuesta a darle una oportunidad. Jasper dice que puedo hacer un montón de dinero en propinas, aunque no estoy segura de si le creo.

Mis pensamientos van a Jasper. Es el dueño del restaurante... porque su papá rico se lo dio para jugar. Eso es lo que conseguí de él la primera vez que me llevó allí. Es simpático. Es atractivo. Es encantador.

Además de conversar como jefe y empleada, lo estoy evitando todo lo posible. Su oferta de trabajo suena demasiado buena para ser verdad. Lo curioso es que, no he avisado a La Salle todavía. Tengo que aferrarme a ese trabajo hasta que sepa con certeza algo sobre el nuevo, es la única manera de mantener el flujo constante de dinero.

Y como siempre, mi flujo de dinero es lo más importante. Nuestra madre no está haciendo nada para asegurarse que eso esté pasando.

Seth hincha el pecho, con una expresión de indignación. — ¿Me estás tomando el pelo? No soy un niño. ¡Tengo catorce malditos años!

Lo golpeo en el brazo y grita. —Lenguaje —le advierto porque, oh Dios mío, necesito vigilar su boca. ¿Desde cuándo la edad adulta legal se redujo cuatro años? En sus sueños.

—En serio, Bella, ¿no puedes ni siquiera colarme contigo? — Seth niega con la cabeza en clara irritación—. He oído que las chicas que andan por ahí son calientes.

No necesito escuchar a mi hermano pequeño hablando sobre chicas calientes, o cualquier otra cosa. Ya fue bastante malo que encontrara hierba en el bolsillo de sus vaqueros cuando hice la colada hace unos días. Cuando se la enseñé a mamá, se encogió de hombros, y me exigió que se la entregara.

La abrió y tomó una profunda aspiración, proclamando el material de alta calidad. Sé que la llevó a la casa de Larry más tarde. Todavía no puedo creerlo. ¿Cómo llegué a ser tan normal y estable cuando mi madre es como un... niño?

_No tenía elección._

¿No era la maldita verdad?

—Escucha, las cenas que sirven son como de cincuenta dólares por plato. Es para parejas y esas cosas. Y hay un bar. Después de las diez, el lugar está completamente cerrado a los menores de veintiún años —explico. Es realmente el más bello y elegante restaurante que he visto en mi vida. Por no hablar de trabajar en él. Es organizado, eficiente y todo el mundo tiene un lugar. El personal no es muy amable, sin embargo. Más bien estirado. Estoy segura de que se burlan de mí a mis espaldas_. La pueblerina basura blanca que ha venido para trabajar entre sus filas elitistas._

Lo que sea. Todo lo que importa es el dinero. Y el hecho de que Jasper cree en mí. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que alguien creyó en mí. Pensé que Edward lo hacía, pero cuanto más tiempo está ausente de mi vida, más me demuestra que todo era falso. Acabamos demasiado atrapados.

—¿Ni siquiera puedes traerme las sobras? —La pregunta de Seth me despierta de mis pensamientos y lo miro fijamente, viendo la sonrisa en su rostro.

Se está haciendo más y más guapo con el tiempo. No tengo ni idea de si tiene novia o no, pero realmente espero que deje ese tipo de cosas fuera, al menos por un tiempo. Las relaciones no son más que problemas.

—Eso es tan asqueroso. —Ruedo mis ojos. Solía traerle hamburguesas de La Salle. Lo qué le demuestra que lo estropeé todo.

—Bueno, seguro como el infierno que mamá no va a darme de comer. Lo siento —me espeta cuando atrapa mi mirada de odio por su maldición—. Y me siento como un idiota por lo mucho que estoy en la casa de Collin. Su madre tiene que estar harta de mí.

La culpa me inunda. Necesito este trabajo. Necesito mis dos puestos de trabajo y eso significa que no puedo estar allí para Seth. Haciéndole cenas, manteniéndome al tanto de su tarea, obligándolo a limpiar esa pocilga de habitación. El apartamento tiene tres dormitorios, una rareza, y muy demandado, en una ciudad universitaria, por lo que el alquiler es cada vez más caro. Teniendo en cuenta que mi madre nunca está, y que por lo general sólo somos Seth y yo, estoy pensando en buscar otro apartamento. Para los dos, sin mamá.

Ella va a enojarse cuando le diga ese pequeño dato. No importa que pase la mayor parte del tiempo con Larry. No importa que nunca esté aquí, que no tenga un trabajo y no pueda pagar el alquiler. Todavía estará enojada y va a tomarlo como algo personal, como si Seth y yo la estuviéramos obligándola a irse.

No la quiero allí. No es una buena influencia, nos incomoda. Ya he terminado con ella.

Pero por alguna razón, tengo miedo de enfrentarla. No quiero lidiar con un montón de drama innecesario. Y eso es lo que mi madre es. Total y completo dramatismo.

Mi celular suena, lo que indica que tengo un mensaje de texto. Al comprobarlo, veo que es de mi nuevo jefe. La inquietud se desliza por mi espalda cuando leo el mensaje.

**_¿Qué estás haciendo?_**

Escribo la respuesta de un buen empleado.

**_Preparándome para el trabajo._**

Bueno, es la verdad.

**_Estoy en el barrio. Deja que te recoja y te llevaré allí._**

Me quedo mirando su mensaje durante demasiado tiempo, haciendo caso omiso a Seth cuando comienza a quejarse de que va a tener que arreglarse con la cena. ¿Qué demonios podría querer Jasper? ¿Por qué estaría en un agujero de mierda como mi barrio? No tiene sentido. A menos que expresamente haya venido a buscarme…

**_No tengo que ir a trabajar hasta dentro de casi una hora_**, le respondo.

**_Te voy a pagar por el tiempo extra. Vamos._**

Suspirando, escribo mi respuesta: Dame cinco minutos.

—Me tengo que ir —le digo a Seth mientras me dirijo a mi habitación. No me he cambiado a mi uniforme de trabajo, si se puede llamar así. Todas las camareras tienen que usar los trajes más extravagantes que he visto. Por lo menos hay cuatro vestidos diferentes y todos son sexis, con nuestras tetas colgando o encajando ajustadamente. Entiendo todo eso del atractivo sexual. No parecemos putas ni nada, pero si me agacho incorrectamente, estaré dándoles a todos un destello de mi culo. Enseña-todo es el nombre de juego para esos uniformes.

Estoy tomando el vestido de la percha cuando atrapo a Seth al acecho, en mi puerta. —¿Qué pasa? —le pregunto.

Se encoge de hombros. —¿Qué piensas si me hago un tatuaje?

Mi cabeza gira por un momento. Oh, Dios mío, ¿de dónde viene esto?. —En primer lugar, tienes sólo catorce años, por lo que legalmente no puedes conseguir uno. En segundo lugar, sólo tienes catorce años, ¿qué podrías desear tener tatuado en tu cuerpo para siempre?

—No lo sé. —Se encoge de hombros otra vez—. Pensé que podría ser genial. Me refiero a que tú tienes uno, ¿por qué yo no puedo?

—¿Tal vez porque soy un adulto y tú no? —Unas semanas antes de Navidad, cuando todavía creía que Edward y yo teníamos una oportunidad, conseguí uno. El tatuaje más estúpido que jamás podría imaginar. Pensé que al hacerlo, teniendo un pedazo de él permanentemente grabado en mi piel, no importaba cuán pequeño fuera, de alguna manera podría durar.

No funcionó. Y ahora me lo tengo que quedar. Gracias a Dios, es pequeño. Probablemente podría sustituirlo si quisiera.

En este momento, no quiero.

—Así que pones las iniciales de algún tipo en tu cuerpo y es muy genial, ¿pero no puedo obtener un tatuaje artístico de un dragón en la espalda, o lo que sea? Eres tan injusta. —Niega con la cabeza, consiguiendo que su sucio pelo castaño se meta en sus ojos, y quiero darle una bofetada.

También quiero abrazarlo y preguntarle a dónde se había ido el dulce y sencillo niño que era apenas un año atrás. Porque seguro como el infierno que no está por aquí.

—Es diferente. —Me aparto de él y tiro el vestido de la percha, apretándolo en la mano—. Tengo que cambiarme.

—¿Quién es el tipo? Nunca me lo dijiste.

—No es nadie. —Las palabras son pesadas a medida que caen de mis labios. Fue alguien, sin duda. Fue mi todo por un breve momento, el más intenso de mi vida.

—No es nadie. Él rompió tu corazón. —Su voz se llena de veneno—. Voy a averiguar quién es, y voy a patearle culo.

Sonrío, porque no puedo evitarlo. Defendiéndome es...impresionante. Seth y yo somos un equipo. Somos todo lo que el otro tiene.

Salgo de mi apartamento porque no quiero a Jasper llamando a mi puerta y encontrando a Seth. O peor aún, viendo el interior de nuestro sórdido apartamento. Apuesto a que Jasper vive en un lugar maravilloso. Si su casa es la mitad de bonita que su restaurante, entonces tiene que ser increíble.

Al segundo que bajo las escaleras del porche, él está allí en un elegante Mercedes negro. Su motor ronronea, el coche es tan nuevo que no tiene placas todavía. Doy un paso atrás cuando abre la puerta y sale del coche. Un dios rubio con una sonrisa devastadora, parpadeando con esos hermosos ojos verdes.

Da la vuelta alrededor del coche, abriendo la puerta del pasajero para mí con una floritura. —Su carruaje espera.

No dudaría en volver. ¿Es un error subir a su coche? No tengo miedo de Jasper, todavía. Tengo miedo de la situación en la que podría estar metiéndome. Está coqueteando, pero me doy cuenta de que lo hace con casi todas las que trabajan para él, y también con los clientes. Nunca cruza una línea, siempre es educado y sabe cuándo dar un paso atrás si es necesario.

Pero, ¿estoy dándole señales mixtas por permitirle recogerme para ir al trabajo? ¿Solamente estaba cerca de mi apartamento, por lo que podía pasar a buscarme? No lo creo.

Ni por un segundo.

—¿Has venido aquí específicamente para recogerme? —Le pregunto en el momento en que se sube al coche y cierra la puerta.

Se vuelve para mirarme, con su rostro muy cerca. El coche es bonito pero pequeño, y el entorno es bastante íntimo. Huele a colonia cara y a cuero, y me pregunto por un momento si podría sentir algo por este chico.

Me doy cuenta rápidamente que no puedo. Mi corazón todavía está atado en nudos sobre otra persona. Alguien irreal.

—Eres muy sincera, ¿verdad? —pregunta Jasper, con los ojos brillantes en el oscuro interior.

—Es mejor que repartir un montón de mentiras, ¿cierto? —Arqueo una ceja.

Riendo, niega con la cabeza mientras pone el coche en marcha. —Cierto. Realmente estaba en el barrio, Bella. Y recordé que vivías por aquí, así que es por eso que te envié un mensaje. Sé que no siempre se tiene acceso a un coche.

He trabajado en su restaurante tres turnos y ya sabe toda esta información sobre mí. ¿Es un signo de buen jefe o de acosador? —Tenía el coche de mi madre hoy.

Se retira de la zona de aparcamiento y sale a la carretera, con la mano envuelta casualmente sobre el volante, el otro brazo descansando en la consola central. Hay facilidad en él. No, mejor esfuerzo. Hace que todo parezca como si pudiera conseguir lo que quiere de la vida, y como si mereciera cada pedacito de ella también.

Lo envidio por eso. Es una confianza que nunca podría tener.

—¿Quieres que te lleve de vuelta para que puedas conducir? — Hay diversión en su voz profunda. Debe pensar que soy una idiota.

—No —suspiro. Esto es una estupidez. ¿Qué estamos haciendo?—. Sin embargo, no tendré forma de regresar, luego del trabajo.

—Voy a llevarte.

No me molesté en contestarle.

Me quedo tranquila, recolectando mis cutículas mientras conduce, los dos en silencio. Mis manos están secas, y mis cutículas bastante mal. Creo que las de demás chicas con las que trabajo tienen manicura y pedicura perfectas. Literalmente, parezco como la Cenicienta, todavía un poco andrajosa, que finalmente salió del sótano y se puso a trabajar entre las brillantes y hermosas princesas. Podría brillar, pero si me frotas un poquito, el lustre se sale fácilmente.

Me siento... inferior cuando estoy en mi nuevo trabajo. Y no me gusta.

—Mala costumbre —dice Jasper, rompiendo el silencio. —Deberías hacerte las uñas.

Bueno, eso me irrita completamente. Sus hipótesis son groseras. —No puedo permitirme el lujo.

—Voy a pagar por ello.

—Claro que no —prácticamente gruño. Su oferta me irrita más.

Jasper me ignora. —Y mientras estás en eso, debes ir a ver a un estilista. Voy a pagar por eso también. Hay demasiado cloro en tu cabello y se ve dañado.

Que descaro. Este tipo es un idiota. ¿Por qué me comprometo a trabajar para él? Ah, sí, el dinero.

La avaricia va a conseguir lo mejor de mí, lo sé. Ya me había llevado a dos decisiones muy estúpidas. —¿Quién eres tú? ¿La policía de la moda?

—No, pero soy tu jefe y en El Distrito tenemos ciertos criterios que hay que mantener.

—Entonces, ¿por qué me contrataste? Sabías lo que estabas haciendo.

—He visto tu potencial —dice en voz baja—. Eres tú, Bella. ¿No lo ves?

No pude responder. Porque la verdad no es lo que quería oír.

No.

**_EPOV_**

Estoy en clase, aunque no quiero. Tomé una carga más ligera después de mi suprema metedura de pata durante el semestre de otoño. ¿Por qué arriesgarse de nuevo? Tendré que compensarlo en las vacaciones de verano, tomando algunos cursos adicionales, pero no me importa. ¿Dónde más podría ir?

A casa no. Eso es absolutamente seguro.

Al menos, mientras estoy en la escuela me siento un poco normal. Puedo olvidarme de mi papá, de Lauren, y de lo que me dijo. No he hablado con ella desde la última vez que la llamé y la obligué a decírmelo todo. Apenas hablo con papá. Sabe que algo anda mal conmigo, pero no me presiona. Sé que algo está mal con él también, y no lo presiono. ¿Cuál es el punto? ¿Realmente quiero saber lo que está pasando?

No.

Me muevo por el día como un robot, entrando y saliendo. Cuanto más tiempo estoy solo, más puedo entender a mi cabeza. Recordar que le prometí a Mike que iría a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Ben este sábado, me llena de una especie de pánico que no quiero enfocar. Tengo que hacer esto. La Dra. Harris dijo que necesito ser una persona normal otra vez, y tiene razón.

Pero todavía me asusta completamente.

Estoy en mi clase de comunicaciones, que es enorme, y hay una chica cerca de donde me siento todos los días. Es baja y menuda, su pelo es largo y castaño, y me recuerda mucho a Bella. Es casi doloroso.

Pero soy un masoquista. Me gusta estar con ella. Pretender que es otra persona, conteniendo la respiración cuando ella vuelve la cabeza hacia mí, siempre dispuesto a ser sorprendido cuando descubro que Bella realmente está sentada a mi lado.

Trato con la decepción cuando la verdad se revela. No es lo que quiero que lo sea. Nadie nunca lo será.

El profesor es monótono, pero no escucho. Saco una hoja de papel y empiezo a escribir. Una carta que nunca le daré a cierta persona. Pero tengo que verter mis sentimientos o voy a explotar. Una vez que mi pluma se encuentra con el papel, sólo fluye y no tengo ningún control sobre ellos.

_Tal vez fue un error dejarte._

_Y no sé cómo hacer las cosas bien._

_El arrepentimiento me llena diariamente._

_Gran parte de ello se acumula._

_Me odio a mí mismo por_

_Extrañarte. Herirte._

_Y quiero que sepas que..._

_Te extraño_

_Te quiero_

_Otros pueden entrar y salir de nuestras vidas, pero..._

_Debemos estar juntos_

Miro hacia mi pequeño y estúpido poema, que la chica que amo nunca leerá. Dibujo pequeñas líneas onduladas alrededor. La B cursiva, como me enseñaron en la escuela primaria. Su nombre. Bella. Una historia. Un mito. Un cuento de hadas. Ella es mi historia. Quiero vivir, respirar y morir por ella, y no tiene idea de lo mucho que consume mis pensamientos. Hasta el punto en que no pienso en nada más. Prefiero sentarme en clase y escribir poemas de amor con mensajes secretos que prestar atención a lo que realmente está pasando en mi vida.

_Qué mierda de lío soy._

_Una chica_

_Tan linda como ella se merece lo_

_Mejor. No más_

_Mentiras. Ella es mí_

_Todo._

Pero no soy lo suficientemente valiente para decírselo. Miro fijamente esta nueva pieza que escribí para ella y el asco me llena. No soy lo suficientemente bueno para ella. Ni siquiera puedo decirle a la cara lo que siento por ella.

—¿Eres un escritor?

Echo un vistazo para encontrar a mi seudo-Bella sonriéndome, y frunzo el ceño. Su rostro está mal. Tiene los ojos marrones. Y no es tan bonita, aunque sin duda es atractiva. No sé en qué pensé cuando dije que se parecía a Bella.

—¿Qué has dicho? —le pregunto.

Asiente con la cabeza hacia el pedazo de papel lleno de mis garabatos. —No estás prestando atención a la conferencia. ¿Estás escribiendo un poema? Parece uno.

Deslizo mi mano sobre el papel para ocultar las palabras que sus ojos buscan, y estudio su rostro, deseando que se parezca más a Bella. Pero esto no sucede. Esta chica no es nada como ella. Y la odio por eso. —Estoy tomando notas.

Ella sonríe. —No te preocupes. No voy a decir si no lo estas.

—Pero lo estoy —insisto a la defensiva, porque estas palabras no son para nadie más. Son para mí y una chica que nunca las verá.

—No hay necesidad de enloquecer —susurra. Su mirada se estrecha, como si ella viera en mí, a través de mí, y estoy tentado a correr—. O estar tan a la defensiva.

No digo nada. ¿Cómo puedo defenderme cuando sé que dice la verdad?

—Oye, ¿no eres Edward Cullen? —inclina la cabeza, con una expresión llena de repentino interés—. ¿El señor mariscal de campo, un gran pez gordo?

Su voz está llena de sarcasmo. Decepcioné a toda la escuela al final de la temporada, un espectacular fracaso tras otro. Me derrumbé y todo el mundo lo sabe. Puedo ver el desprecio en su mirada, lo siento irradiando de su cuerpo, y sé que piensa que soy un idiota.

Agarrando la mochila a mis pies, empujó el trozo de papel en ella, junto con mi libro. Me levanto de mi silla y tiro la correa por encima de mi hombro. —Él ya no existe —murmuro antes de hacer mi escape. Justo en el medio de la clase.

Pero me importa una mierda. Sigo adelante hasta que estoy fuera y respiro fuerte el aire frío, el sol brilla sobre mí, la gente golpea por delante de mí mientras empujo a través de la multitud. Oigo a alguien llamándome, pero lo ignoro. Todo tipo de gente parece conocerme, pero yo no los conozco.

Esa es mi historia de mierda, no importa lo mucho que no quiero que lo sea.

Siento que mi teléfono vibra en el bolsillo de mis vaqueros, lo agarro y veo que es mi padre. Normalmente, dejaría que se vaya directamente al correo de voz, pero por alguna razón sádica estoy de humor para hablar con él. Así que respondo.

—Edward —suena sorprendido.

—¿Qué pasa? —Mi voz es aparentemente casual. Debería haber sido actor. Soy tan bueno fingiendo que es casi increíble.

—Tenía la esperanza de que pudiera ir a verte. —Se aclara la garganta y es cuando puedo sentir lo incómodo que está, incluso a través del teléfono—. Hay algunas... cosas que tengo que hablar contigo.

Se me aprieta el estómago y siento que voy a vomitar. Suena serio. Jodidamente serio. —¿De qué?

—Bueno, prefiero hablar de eso cuando te vea, pero... puedo decirte ahora también. —Toma una respiración profunda y yo también—. Lauren y yo nos vamos a divorciar.

Me siento como si me hubieran golpeado en la cabeza y tuviera pajaritos volando en círculos a mi alrededor, como un dibujo animado. Mirando a ambos lado, veo un banco y me siento en el borde del mismo. La mochila me golpea y hago una mueca de dolor. —¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

—Prefiero ir allí y decirte. ¿Estás libre este fin de semana?

—Por supuesto. —Recuerdo la fiesta de Logan—. Bueno, tengo algo que hacer la noche del sábado, pero puedo cancelarlo.

—No quiero interferir con tus planes. —A mi padre, por lo general, le importan una mierda mis planes, por lo que su protesta es desconcertante. No es él mismo. ¿Está molesto porque se está divorciando? ¿Ve esto como algo bueno o algo malo? Por supuesto, automáticamente culpo a Lauren por todo.

—No vas a estar interfiriendo, papá. Confía en mí. Es sólo una estúpida fiesta. —La Dra. Harris va a estar enojada conmigo, pero no me importa. Tengo que estar aquí para mi papá. Sobre todo si finalmente va a terminar con Lauren.

No debería estar feliz. Debería sentir lástima por él. Pero ésta es la decisión correcta. Ella es una perra enferma y quiero el veneno fuera de mi vida. Fuera de la vida de mi padre, también. Además, y esto es completamente egoísta de mi parte, no quiero que nuestro secreto sea revelado.

Ni siquiera sé si su secreto es la verdad. Y eso es lo que más me asusta. ¿Qué es real y qué no lo es? No estoy seguro de nada.

—¿Qué tal si voy allí el viernes, paso la noche contigo y me voy a casa el sábado? De esta manera puedes hacer lo que tienes que hacer la noche del sábado —sugiere papá.

—Te puedes quedar todo el fin de semana, si lo deseas. —Quiero estar con él. Lo echo de menos. Estamos acostumbrados a estar cerca. Antes de cumplir quince años y que mi madrastra decidiera que parecía mucho más interesante de lo que mi padre era.

_Has crecido mucho, Edward. Eres tan guapo, tan grande y fuerte..._

Cierro los ojos y su voz coqueta se mete con firmeza en mi cerebro.

—Ya lo veremos —dice mi padre.

Eso es todo lo que puedo pedir, así que estoy de acuerdo. Y cuando colgamos, me siento un poco más ligero. Mi cabeza no está tan nublada y por una vez, tengo la esperanza.

Me aferro a esa sensación y la mantengo cerca durante el resto del día.

* * *

_**Bueno! aquí el segundo capitulo :)**_

_**¿Que creen que pasaría que el papá de Edward se va a divorciar?**_

_**Miren a mi Edward! todo un poeta, lo van a amar en serio! :3**_

_**Gracias por los reviews, favoritos y follows!**_

_**Actualizo el jueves ;)**_

_**Bye**_


	4. Capitulo 3

_**Los personajes son de S. Meyer y la historia de Monica Murphy :)**_

* * *

**Capítulo 3 **

**_Si alguna vez llega el día en que no podamos estar juntos, mantenme en tu corazón, me quedaré allí para siempre._ _—Winnie the Pooh._**

**_EPOV_**

Mi padre se presenta el viernes alrededor del mediodía y nos vamos a almorzar en uno de los cafés más populares del centro, lleno de estudiantes universitarios y gente de los negocios cercanos en su hora de almorzar. Es pequeño y concurrido, y las mesas son pequeñas y redondas. Nuestras rodillas chocan entre sí porque los dos somos altos, y se siente muy incómodo. No voy a decir mucho durante la charla, porque él es el que tiene la gran noticia.

Elimina eso. Tengo noticias más importantes, pero nunca voy a dejar caer esa bomba especial sobre él. Le dejaría una cicatriz de por vida. Arruinaría nuestra relación para siempre.

No voy a tomar ese riesgo.

Finalmente, después de que la camarera nos trae nuestro almuerzo, él dice algo importante.

—Presenté los papeles del divorcio ayer. Lauren será comunicada la próxima semana.

Levanto la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos y lo encuentro estudiándome deliberadamente. Como si él hubiera descubierto todo. Por un momento, temo que sí. Pero luego clava el tenedor en la ensalada que ordenó, junto con su sándwich, y se la come. Como si lo que dijo realmente no importara en absoluto.

—¿Dónde está? —pregunto después de tragar. No me atrevo a decir su nombre.

A Bella le gustaría eso. Si tuviera la oportunidad, sé que sacaría los ojos de esa perra.

—Ella todavía está en la casa. Le pedí que se fuera y se negó. —Papá limpia la comisura de sus labios con la servilleta—. No estoy seguro de lo que voy a hacer al respecto. No puedo echarla, todavía. Ella realmente no tiene a dónde ir. Pero era la madre de mi hija.

Tal vez. Trago saliva. —¿Dónde vas a ir?

Se encoge de hombros. —Me voy a quedar en un hotel por el momento. Y ella caerá en la trampa. Tengo un plan.

Mi apetito me deja. Si esto va a ser un divorcio desagradable y estoy involucrado de alguna manera, no creo que pueda soportarlo. —¿Cuál es tu plan?

Su mirada es evidente de nuevo, directamente dirigida a mí, y quiero retorcerme. —Ella está teniendo una aventura. Lo sé, puedo sentirlo, pero no tengo pruebas.

Se me revuelve el estómago. Si esto tiene algo que ver con ella y yo, no sé qué haré. Dios, eso fue hace tanto tiempo. De ninguna manera podrían sus problemas actuales tener nada que ver conmigo. —¿Con quién crees que está liándose?

—No estoy seguro. Sólo ha estado sucediendo desde hace algunos meses, pero sé que está involucrada con alguien. Y no creo que ésta sea la primera vez que ha hecho algo así.

Mierda. No he estado con ella en años. Y mi padre está en lo cierto. Ésta no es la primera vez. Estoy seguro de que no era su único, sino el primero de una larga serie de chicos. Ella se nutre de la atención. La necesita como necesitamos oxígeno para respirar.

—Lo siento, papá. —De verdad. Siento que tenga que pasar por esto y hacer frente a una esposa malvada, engañosa, perra inmoral. No tiene ni idea del daño que ella le ha hecho a su familia. Mi papá es ajeno. Definitivamente, él tiene sus defectos. Sé que no es perfecto, ninguno de nosotros lo es, pero no le deseo esto.

Sin embargo, él la eligió. Ahora tiene que lidiar con las consecuencias de la disolución de su matrimonio.

—No lo sientas. —Papá agita su mano, descartando mi preocupación con un movimiento de sus dedos—. Ella es una perra estúpida que finalmente se quedó sin opciones. Quien sea que esté cogiéndose, creo que trabaja en el club de campo.

Ella está bajando de nivel. Genial. Papá debe amar esto.

—Y creo que es joven —continúa—. Está vistiéndose como si tuviera veinte, y escucha música que sólo atraería a una adolescente tonta. Hace unas semanas, la encontré haciendo ejercicios con una playera de Justin Bieber mientras escuchaba alguna banda de chicos. Es demasiado vieja para usar ese tipo de mierda. ¿Qué mujer de su edad hace eso?

Me dan ganas de reír, pero no lo hago. No me estoy riendo de la irritación de mi padre. Más como de su desesperación y del hecho de que a ella parecen gustarle los jóvenes. Es eso o ir en cólera completa. Es repugnante. —¿Cómo sabes que ella está teniendo una aventura?

—No estoy cien por ciento seguro, pero he contratado a un investigador privado. La está siguiendo ahora. Descubriré todos sus jugosos secretos. La perra no tiene oportunidad.

Yo tampoco, si descubre el jugoso secreto que comparto con ella. —Espero que no te explote en la cara.

—¿Cómo podría? No soy el que ha hecho algo mal aquí. Ella sí. Le he sido fiel todo nuestro matrimonio.

Mi buena amiga culpa anida en lo más profundo de mí, y empujo mi plato lejos. Esta es la última cosa que quiero oír. Casi preferiría que mi padre admitiera que no había hecho nada más que engañar a Lauren. —¿De verdad, papá? Puedes ser honesto conmigo, ya sabes. No es como si fuera a contarlo.

—De verdad. —Su expresión es dura, y sus ojos, tan verdes como los míos, son fríos—. La amaba. En el fondo, todavía lo hago. Me pregunto si alguna vez me amó. ¿Cuánto tiempo me ha sido infiel? ¿Quién más está involucrado? ¿Qué tan profundo van sus mentiras? —Sacude la cabeza, su disgusto está claro—. Ella me ha hecho daño. He hecho el ridículo frente a nuestros amigos. Por todo lo que sé, ha estado haciendo alarde de este juguete suyo mientras estoy fuera de la ciudad trabajando. No lo sé.

—Hablas como si quisieras vengarte de ella. —No sé cómo reaccionar. No sé qué decir. Sus palabras... me llenan de miedo. Él podría empujarla a admitir cosas que nunca quiero que confiese. No sé si he visto alguna vez a mi padre así.

—Tal vez sí. —Se ríe, pero es un sonido enojado, como si fuera arrancado de su garganta—. Tal vez quiero hacerla sufrir. Hacerla lucir como una puta estúpida. Le di todo. Cuando nos conocimos, ella era perfecta. Hermosa, divertida, atenta e increíble en la cama.

Hago una mueca. Lo último que quiero escuchar. —No necesitaba saber eso.

—Vamos, Edward. Eres un adulto. Ese tipo de comentario no debería molestarte. —Me estudia—. Ahora que lo pienso, no has mencionado a tu amiguita. ¿Ustedes dos siguen juntos?

Todo mi cuerpo se pone rígido ante el recuerdo de Bella. —Hemos terminado. —En realidad no, pero técnicamente nunca estuvimos juntos ¿qué más puedo decir?

—Eso es una pena. —Sus palabras son totalmente falsas—. No es que pensara que era el tipo de chica para ti.

—¿Qué demonios se supone que significa eso? —gruño, doblando las manos en puños.

—Sabes lo que quiero decir. Ella es el tipo de chica con la que te acuestas, no la que mantienes para siempre.

Me levanto tan rápido que choco mi silla en la persona que está sentada detrás de mí. Mi sangre hierve. Miro a mi padre, pero lo único que puedo ver es rojo. —No tienes idea de lo que estás hablando. Bella es una de las mejores personas que he conocido. Ella es leal, amable, dulce...

La mirada de papá encuentra la mía, sus ojos llenos de desprecio.

Estoy haciendo una escena y a él no le gusta. Realmente no me importa.

—Si es tan genial, ¿por qué no estás con ella?

La verdad cae de mis labios con facilidad. —Porque no soy lo suficientemente bueno para ella.

Dejo el restaurante, sin decir nada más.

**_BPOV_**

—Te ves diferente.

Aliso mi nuevo cabello coloreado con la mano, mis uñas recién pintadas capturando mi atención. Son rojas, tan brillantes como el color que cubre mis labios, y me siento como una persona diferente. Pero quiero mostrar indiferencia. Como si este tipo de cosas fuera común para mí. Que los hombres guapos que resultan ser mis jefes me lleven a un salón de belleza costoso y popular al final de la tarde, sin una cita, y paguen por mi transformación completa. Durante todo ese tiempo, él se queda con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro, como si fuera el único responsable de mi cambio.

Cosa que en cierto modo es verdad.

Debería sentirme insultada. Jasper llevándome al salón de belleza, es básicamente decir que no me veo lo suficientemente bien para trabajar para él. Tengo que cambiar, al menos físicamente.

Pero en secreto, su atención también me favorece. Nadie se fija en mí. Todos sólo... cuentan conmigo para conseguir cosas hechas. Mi madre, mi hermano, mi antiguo jefe en La Salle… Sí, por fin me di cuenta.

Edward me prestó atención por un tiempo, pero él estaba demasiado envuelto en sus problemas como para preocuparse por los míos. Lo extraño. Odio extrañarlo, pero lo hago. Es curioso cómo alguien puede entrar en tu vida por un breve tiempo, pero dejar una impresión duradera. Él se imprimió permanentemente en mi corazón, y yo grabé para siempre su nombre en mi piel.

Es una tontería, anhelar a un hombre que no duró mucho tiempo para mí.

—Tu pelo, el castaño es más oscuro. —Alice me sonríe, asintiendo con aprobación—. Me gusta. Te queda mejor.

Jasper es un gran jefe, pero emplea un montón de perras en su restaurante. Y estoy empezando a darme cuenta de por qué son tan perras, estamos todas en competencia directa contra la otra, no sólo por ser la camarera más buscada en El Distrito, obteniendo así la mayor cantidad en dinero en propinas al final de la tarde. Pero también queremos ser la camarera más buscada en los ojos de Jasper. Lo que está totalmente jodido si pienso en ello demasiado tiempo.

Así que destierro la realización de mi cerebro, como si fuera muy buena en eso.

Alice ha sido, hasta ahora, la mejor conmigo. Ella era la chica nueva en el bloque hasta que aparecí, por lo que probablemente está agradecida de que haya un nuevo objetivo para odiar. Es bonita, casi misteriosa, que me parece divertida considerando su nivel. Tiene el pelo largo negro y liso como de papel, grandes ojos azules, piel pálida, y es tan increíblemente alta, que me da un calambre en mi cuello si miro hacia ella por mucho tiempo.

Es todo lo que no soy. Somos completamente opuestas en todos los sentidos.

—¿Jasper te llevó a que te peinaran? —pregunta mientras colocamos las mesas para la tarde. Estoy distribuyendo los cubiertos, ella está disponiéndose a sacar los vasos recién pulidos, y estoy tan sorprendida por su pregunta que me quedo ahí parada con mi boca abierta por un segundo. El tiempo suficiente para que ella hable otra vez.

—Está bien admitirlo. Me llevó por un corte de cabello y un mini cambio de imagen cuando comencé al principio. —Sonríe, sus mejillas teñidas de rojo—. A Jasper le gusta adoptar a los extraviados y arreglarlos. Nos lleva a nuestro potencial completo, es lo que él me dijo.

Sus palabras me hacen sentir un poco menos especial, y quiero abofetearme. —No crees que es un poco…

—¿Extraño? —termina por mí, con una sonrisa triste.

—Sí. —Coloco los cubiertos sobre la mesa y la observo, mientras cuidadosamente ajusta el último vaso de agua, poniéndolo exactamente dónde corresponde. Los manteles son perfectos, blancos y sin arrugas, con un igualmente perfecto tazón plateado instalado en medio, lleno de flores frescas, cortadas de los colores de la primavera. Los colores rosas vibrantes, lavandas y blancos, agregan un toque de sofisticado glamour a una paleta sencilla.

Todo el restaurante es así. Sexy, pero con un estilo elegante. Con razón la gente hermosa ama venir aquí.

—A Jasper le gusta pensar en sí mismo como un caballero de brillante armadura para todas nosotras. Como que él se abatió, nos rescató de nuestras horribles vidas y nos dio unas nuevas —explica Alice.

Frunzo el ceño. No necesito a nadie en mi vida con un complejo de héroe. Con Edward, yo era la que tiene el complejo de héroe y eso no me llevó absolutamente a ningún lugar.

¿Y por qué demonios cada cosa tiene que recordarme a él? Necesito dejarlo ir, de una vez por todas. —Eso es ridículo —digo.

Alice se encoge de hombros. —Es la verdad, ¿no? ¿Dónde estabas trabajando anteriormente? Yo estaba en un bar de mierda, en las afueras de la ciudad, donde los clientes no podían mantener sus manos lejos de mí. Lo odiaba. Jasper entró ahí una noche, hace más de un mes, todo limpio, dorado y reluciente. Prácticamente me rogó para que viniera a trabajar, pero no confiaba en él. —Sus ojos se oscurecieron aún más, sombreando algunos secretos, estoy segura—. Fue justo antes de navidad, estaba prácticamente quebrada y sola. Me adoptó, y no he mirado hacia atrás desde entonces.

—Te adoptó, ¿qué quieres decir?

—Me estoy quedando en su casa. —Su mirada se escabulle de la mía—. No soy la primera. No seré la última.

Guau. Él es como el Flautista de Hamelin y todas lo seguimos como un montón de hipnotizadas ratas. Me siento como una tonta por pensar que la atención que me daba era especial. Inusual. Yo sólo soy otra en la larga lista de chicas que trabajan aquí, las que él toma bajo su ala.

Soy tan escéptica que todavía no puedo evitar preguntarme si tiene un motivo oculto.

—Hay una fiesta privada comenzando a las nueve. —Victoria entra en el área del comedor, comportándose como toda una chica de negocios. Es la gerente de turno, habiendo trabajando con Jasper en sus restaurantes anteriores. La trajo con él para ayudarlo a inaugurar El Distrito, y no estoy segura si es un elemento permanente, o si eventualmente se irá.

Respeto muchísimo a V, como todos la llaman, pero también me asusta a muerte—. Quince jugadores de fútbol americano de universidad confirmados, celebrando un cumpleaños número veintiuno, así que estén preparadas. Ese número confirmado probablemente volará fuera de la ventana.

Mi corazón cae a los dedos de mis pies. Jugadores de fútbol. ¿Podría Edward ser uno de ellos viniendo esta noche? Él no es de ser social y lo último que oí, porque el molino de rumores es incontrolado en esta pequeña ciudad, fue que Edward se había ido. No es que alguna vez ponga mucha atención a los rumores. Generalmente todos son mentiras, de todas maneras.

—Te estoy lanzando a los lobos esta noche, Bella —continúa V, una sonrisa curveando sus brillantes labios rojos. Todas estamos usando el nuevo uniforme‖que Jasper nos dio más temprano: shorts negros, tops de encaje blanco con sostén negro debajo. Añadí los tacones negros con los que me tambaleo precariamente. Incluso nos dio el mismo lápiz labial, para que todas combinemos—. Tú y Ali, ambas están trabajando en la fiesta privada. También tenemos un barman extra en el personal, así que deberían estar listas.

Los nervios comen en mi estómago. —De acuerdo —digo débilmente. Estar alrededor de jugadores de fútbol me hará pensar en Edward. Además, ellos probablemente me darán mierda porque síp, estoy avergonzada de decir, he estado con unos cuantos. Nada mayor, generalmente sesiones de besos/manoseo, pero aún así. De regreso a cuando mi autoestima estaba hecha jirones y pensaba que sus atenciones eran de la única clase que yo merecía. Tan vergonzoso. Espero que no digan algo grosero.

Más que nada, espero que Edward no esté ahí.

De acuerdo, miento. Una pequeña-pequeñísima parte de mí espera que Edward aparezca. No es que sepa lo que le diría.

_¡Jódete por pisotear mi corazón!_

Mmm, sí. Eso tendría una verdaderamente buena acogida.

—¿Qué piensas de los nuevos trapos? —pregunta V.

Echo un vistazo hacia abajo, a mí misma. Los pantalones son extra cortos pero al menos no estoy en un vestido, donde siempre tengo miedo de que mi trasero se asome. Y los tops de encaje y los sostenes son sin duda trasparentes, pero no siento que mis atributos estén siendo descaradamente mostrados. Siempre tengo miedo de resfriarme, pero hay mucho corriendo alrededor durante la tarde para que eso pase. —Me gustan.

—A mi también —opina Ali, moviéndose para quedar parada a mi lado—. Prefiero los pantalones a los vestidos. Se siente como que puedo moverme mejor en ellos.

—Lo mismo digo. —Asiento, concordando—. ¿Por qué escogió nuevas ropas para nosotras? ¿E incluso nos dio labial que combina? —Decir la pregunta en voz alta me hizo darme cuenta simplemente cuan extraña es la situación.

Quiero decir, ¿quién hace esa clase de cosas?

—A él le gusta que todas nosotras nos veamos iguales pero diferentes. Trayendo algo de nuestra propia personalidad al atuendo, ¿saben? —V pasó su mirada sobre Ali y sobre mí—. Sé que les acaban de dar los atuendos, pero la siguiente vez que trabajen, asegúrense de agregar algo para darse a sí mismas un poco más de vitalidad. Individualidad.

— ¿Qué si no me lo puedo permitir? —Tenía que preguntar. Soy prácticamente una broma en quiebra. La más grande extravagancia que me he dado es el maldito tatuaje con las iniciales de un hombre que me botó. ¿Los zapatos caros que uso? Un regalo de Edward. Los mismos que usé la noche de esa loca cena en el club campestre, cuando él me besó por primera vez.

Sólo el recuerdo de sus labios rozando los míos envía un temblor sobre mí.

—Bella, puedes ir a una de esas tiendas baratas en el centro comercial, y escoger un collar de tres dólares. Ahí está Target y Wal-Mart también. —Sacudiendo su cabeza, V comienza a alejarse—. Consigan esas mesas listas. ¡Las puertas se abren en quince!

Ali y yo terminamos activamente de preparar las mesas, puliendo los vasos, encendiendo las velas, limpiando los desnudos pisos de madera.

Jasper entra, ofreciendo palabras murmuradas que no puedo captar hacia Ali, antes de fijar su mirada en la mía y venir en mi dirección.

—Mucho mejor —dice, deteniéndose directamente frente a mí, cruzando sus brazos en su parte frontal. Está usando una camisa negra que se ajusta a través de sus amplios hombros y pecho, y pantalones negros. La ropa oscura sólo parece enfatizar su cabello dorado, su piel dorada, sus pálidos ojos verdes.

Ugh. Y odio cómo parece patentado. Incluso la aprobatoria luz en su mirada secretamente me complace. Me hace querer pararme alta y pavonearme como una buena pequeña chica que ha hecho lo correcto.

Enfermo y retorcido, lo sé.

—Ayer estuviste allí durante la transformación. —Había tomado horas. Finalmente, dejamos el salón después de las nueve. Por suerte, yo no estaba prevista para ayer en la noche y considerando que él era el jefe, podía aparecer en el restaurante cuando sea que le pareciera. Incluso me llevó a casa. Ahora actuaba como si nunca hubiera visto los resultados finales.

Raro.

—Tienes razón. Estaba. Pero es diferente, verte aquí esta noche. En tu elemento. —Movió rápidamente su barbilla en mi dirección—. ¿Te gustan los nuevos uniformes?

Estaban mostrando ser el tema más caliente de conversación por aquí. —Como que son trasparentes, pero sí, me gustan.

—Me alegro. —Extendiendo su brazo, aprieta el mío mientras pasa—. Bonitos zapatos. —Lanza sobre su hombro.

Una pequeña sonrisa se curva en mis labios y levanto la vista, atrapando a Alice observándome con una mirada estrecha. Se gira y se va, antes de que pueda decir algo. La observo retirarse hacia la parte de atrás, preguntándome de qué iba todo eso.

Preguntándome en qué clase de extraño triángulo amoroso podría haberme permitido entrar.


	5. Capitulo 4

_**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la historia de Monica Murphy, solo es una adaptacion**_

_**Lo siento niñas, no tengo perdón por dejarlas abandonadas, pero aquí les dejo un capitulo, y les dejare otro en un rato mas :)**_

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

**_EPOV_**

Ellos chillan y gritan mi nombre en el segundo en que me deslizo dentro de la sala privada en El Distrito, el nuevo restaurante donde se celebra la fiesta de Ben. Cada uno de mis compañeros de equipo ya está con la cara arruinada, y apenas son las diez. Puedo verlo en sus ojos borrosos, sus mejillas rojas, sus voces demasiado fuertes.

Pero oigan, al menos están felices de verme. Pensé que me había convertido en el enemigo. El idiota que perdió su oportunidad con un lanzamiento. Habíamos estado cerca, tan cerca que cada uno de nosotros comenzó a probar esa tenue luz de la victoria.

Entonces conocí a una chica, fuimos juntos a casa y dejé todo lo que pasó allí joder más mi cabeza. Estúpido.

Ben se acerca y me da un abrazo con palmadas en el hombro. Huele a alcohol y me alejo de él, sorprendido cuando Mike aparece a mi lado, colocando una cerveza en mi mano y diciéndome que beba.

Respetuosamente, hago lo que me dice, dispuesto a perderme por lo menos un par de horas. La visita de mi padre se había vuelto tensa en el momento que insultó a Bella. Una locura, teniendo en cuenta que ya no estábamos juntos, pero no iba a cruzarme de brazos y dejarlo decir mierda sobre ella. A decir verdad, ella estaba por encima de todos nosotros, y me niego a dejarlo arrastrarla por el barro, aunque sea sólo ante mí.

Después del fiasco de un almuerzo, se ocupó constantemente de Lauren llamándolo, enviándole mensajes de texto, llamándolo de nuevo. No necesitaba ese recordatorio, así que me quedé lejos. Lo que significaba que estuvimos separados durante gran parte de su visita, hasta que finalmente, esta mañana, me dijo que tenía que regresar a casa y atender "negocios".

¡Nada de eso! Negocio era sinónimo de Lauren. No le dije nada simplemente asentí y lo dejé ir. Prometiéndole que estaríamos juntos de nuevo pronto.

Sí, claro. No veo ese feliz reencuentro sucediendo en ningún momento pronto.

—Has estado en la clandestinidad —dice Ben mientras se sienta junto a mí, con una bebida en su mano. Su cabeza se dobla, como si no pudiera mantenerla en posición vertical, y niego con la cabeza, riendo mientras sorbo de mi cerveza. Sierra Nevada, la cerveza de elección en esta ciudad, se trata de la única que puedo beber. El resto sabe como comida para cerdos.

—He estado por ahí —digo con un encogimiento de hombros—. Manteniendo el perfil bajo. Tomando menos clases este semestre. Necesitaba un descanso.

—Lo entiendo, hombre. Lo entiendo. Y oye, no dejes que el entrenador joda con tu cabeza. Nuestras espectaculares pérdidas al final de la temporada no fueron tu culpa. —La expresión de Ben va en serio. Tan serio como puede ir, teniendo en cuenta lo borracho que está—. Todos lo jodimos un poco, ¿sabes?

Tomo otro trago más grande de cerveza. Lo necesito, ya que el tema de conversación se ha desviado en una dirección seria. —¿Eso crees? —Me pregunto si él solamente me está apuntando una línea.

—Por supuesto. —Asiente con entusiasmo, su cabeza todavía moviéndose—. Me alegro de que estés aquí, hombre. Nunca sales con nosotros. Siento que soy especial o algo, aparecerte por mi cumpleaños y todo. No todos los días un idiota como yo cumple veintiuno.

Los dos reímos. —Tienes razón. Eres un completo idiota. —En realidad no. Ben es un tipo decente. Y además, no podía quedarme en casa con mis pensamientos por más tiempo. Me estaba volviendo loco.

Ben sonríe. —Necesitas andar más con nosotros. Espera hasta que veas a las camareras que son nuestras por esta noche. Están jodidamente calientes. A una de ellas todo el mundo la conoce, alguna groupie rubia con un culo increíble. La otra es alta y morena. Parece una maldita modelo.

Una incómoda sensación pasa a través de mí ante la descripción de la rubia, pero la empujo a un lado. ¿Cuáles son las probabilidades? Y hay un montón de groupies rubias de equipo ahí. —Linda, ¿eh? —Finjo interés.

—Linda no comienza a describir a cualquiera de ellas. Son completamente opuestas, y completamente calientes. —Ben inclina su cabeza atrás hasta chocar con la silla—. Tengo que ir a la cama —dice al techo—. Todavía no he tenido sexo como un chico de veintiún años de edad. Creo que esta noche merece una celebración de la clase de conseguir-un-polvo.

—Me sorprende que no haya chicas aquí. —Mis compañeros de equipo son conocidos por tener fiestas locas con chicas semidesnudas. La mitad de la razón por la que nunca iría, las mujeres semidesnudas viniendo hacia mí suelen asustarme de muerte.

Todavía me incomodan porque siempre, siempre quieren algo que no les puedo dar. Como mi atención, mi tiempo. Olvida esa mierda. Sólo hay una mujer semidesnuda a la que le daría la bienvenida con los brazos abiertos si viniera a mí en este momento.

Y ella me odia.

—Oh, las chicas vienen después. —Ben sonríe y cierra sus ojos—. En realidad, vamos a ir y verlas. Prométeme que vendrás con nosotros.

—Uh... —Suena como una pesadilla.

Ben abre sus ojos. —Prométemelo. Voy a empezar a gritar y hacer una escena si no lo prometes.

—Bien, bien, voy a ir. —No tengo idea de lo que acabo de acordar, pero no puede ser bueno, a juzgar por la vista de la amplia sonrisa que Ben lleva. Además, probablemente gritaría y haría una escena sin importar lo que yo diga.

Una joven alta y morena entra en la sala privada, con una sonrisa curvando sus labios rojos, mientras comienza a repartir las bebidas de la bandeja pesada que lleva. Viene a mí después de que vacía la bandeja, y su mirada marrón oscuro conecta con la mía. —Ah, una cara nueva. Veo que ya tienes una cerveza, pero ¿necesitas algo más? ¿Algo para comer, otro trago?

—Tráele un chupito —dice Ben, su voz ya arrastrándose—. Tequila. Patrón.

Ella me mira expectante, pero está hablando con Ben. —Sólo un chupito, ¿chico cumpleañero?

—Tráenos una ronda de ocho.

¿Qué demonios? —No voy a tener un montón chupitos contigo. No me importa si es tu cumpleaños o no.

—No seas tan deprimente. —Ben hace un gesto con la mano—. Ocho chupitos de Patrón, señorita bonita. Oye, ¿qué haces después? ¿Quieres venir con nosotros cuando llevemos la fiesta a nuestra siguiente parada?

Ella se ríe y niega con la cabeza. —Lo siento, trabajo hasta la una. Sin embargo, te agradezco la oferta. —Su mirada se reúne con la mía una vez más—. ¿Otra cerveza, tal vez?

—Por supuesto. —Me encojo de hombros. Voy a tomar un chupito y la segunda cerveza, y luego habré terminado. Estar medio borracho significa estar fuera de control y no me gusta eso.

Girando sobre sus tacones, hace su camino por la sala llena de gente, ganando más que unas cuantas miradas apreciativas y silbidos bajos. En el momento en que se ha ido, todos empiezan a hablar de ella. Su culo, sus tetas, su cara bonita.

—Tiene una boca hecha para una buena mamada —dice Mike con toda la autoridad en el mundo.

Asiento en acuerdo, sintiéndome como un idiota, incluso por hacer eso. Pon un montón de chicos juntos, los llenas de alcohol y nos convertimos en idiotas completos.

—Espera a ver la otra. —Ben abre su boca—. Hablando de una boca hecha para una buena mamada. Y por lo que oí, ha hecho eso y más con par de bastardos suertudos que están aquí esta noche.

La risa resuena en todo el lugar. Ben lo dice lo suficientemente fuerte, y lo sé. Sé que sin duda están hablando de Bella. Ella me lo admitió cuando estábamos juntos. Como se lió con algunos de mis compañeros de equipo, pero nunca lo llevó demasiado lejos.

¿Había mentido? ¿Tratando de salvarse y no verse como una puta? No creo que ella sea una puta.

_Tú pensaste que era una puta cuando la contrataste para ser tu novia falsa. Esa es la razón por la que la elegiste._

Empujo fuera la voz irritante-como-la-mierda de mi cabeza y termino mi cerveza. El alcohol ya está haciendo su magia, deslizándose a través de mis venas, zumbando en mi cabeza. La Señorita Alta, Morena y Bonita aparece de nuevo, relativamente rápido, entregándome una cerveza fresca con una sonrisa antes de alinear los ocho chupitos de Patrón frente a Ben, con un pequeña reverencia.

Él de inmediato toma un vaso casi desbordante y lo levanta hacia mí. —Vamos, Cullen.

Agarro uno, algunos otros chicos agarran uno también y estamos todos tintineando vasos, saludando a Ben antes de bajarlos a la vez. El tequila quema en mi garganta y hago una mueca. Río cuando Ben empuja otro vaso en mi mano, y tomo ese también.

A los pocos minutos, no siento ningún dolor. A la mierda mis problemas, estoy bien. He acabado tres chupitos, dos cervezas y nada puede hacerme daño. Nada.

Hasta que la chica que amo más que a nadie en el mundo entra en la habitación, luciendo como todo mi fantasía hecha realidad.

**_BPOV_**

Lo sabía. Me dije una y otra vez que de ninguna manera Edward estaría aquí. Y entonces entro al salón privado donde la fiesta tiene lugar para relevar a Alice, así ella puede tomar un descanso, y ahí está él.

Impresionantemente hermoso, viéndose tan sorprendido como yo me siento... y borracho.

Lo veo en sus ojos, su expresión, en la forma tambaleante en que salta a sus pies, como si fuera a venir por mí. Pero entonces es como si se recordara a sí mismo, como si recordara dónde está. Se acomoda en su silla, riéndose de lo que el chico sentado a su lado está diciendo, pero su mirada nunca, nunca me abandona.

Quiero correr hacia él. Quiero huir de él. Santa mierda, esto no es como me imaginaba el día en que finalmente me encontrara de nuevo con él, cara a cara.

—Te ves muy bien, Bella. —Uno de los mayores jugadores de fútbol, creo que su nombre es ¿Tad? ¿Ty?, me mira, su boca curvada en una sonrisa de sabelotodo.

Sabiendo, porque sí, que es un momento vergonzoso de mi pasado. Apenas salida de la escuela secundaria, y con tantas ganas de agradar, solía ver la práctica del equipo, sentada en el banquillo, en el calor del verano, con mis pantalones demasiado cortos y mi camiseta de tirantes pequeña. Tad, Ty, como se llame, me invitó a salir, acepté y terminé dándole una mamada en su coche, en nuestra primera y única cita.

No es uno de mis mejores momentos. Pero en ese entonces, aprecié la atención que me dio. Yo estaba tan necesitada, tan tonta.

Por supuesto, el imbécil nunca llamó. No es que hubiera salido con él de nuevo. Una mamada torpe era más que suficiente entre nosotros, muchas gracias.

—Gracias. —Sonrío, fingiendo que no lo conozco—. ¿Quieres ordenar algo más?

—Sí. —Se mueve más cerca. Es alto y ancho, todo músculo, con el cabello oscuro, corto y un brillo desagradable en sus ojos. Doy un paso atrás y agarra mi brazo, sosteniéndome cerca de él. Acercando más su cabeza, su boca está junto a mi oído mientras pregunta—. ¿Qué tal otra mamada esta noche?

Me suelto de su agarre, la ira ardiendo en mí, tan fuerte que mi cuerpo está temblando. —Vete a la mierda —murmuro y me alejo de él, su risa me sigue mientras empujo entre la multitud de atletas musculosos que llenan el salón.

Todo el tiempo estoy haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo para evitar a Edward. Puedo sentir sus ojos en mí. Sé que él me ve, sé que me está mirando, y no quiero acercarme a él. ¿Qué digo? ¿Qué debería hacer? Quiero lanzarme a sus brazos y darle un gancho de derecha a su perfecta mandíbula cuadrada.

Me pide rescatarlo y luego me abandona. Me dice que me ama en una nota y nunca contesta a mis llamadas o textos. Es un idiota.

Es un hijo de puta.

Estoy enamorada de un idiota hijo de puta, y maldita sea, es doloroso admitirlo.

Tratando de recuperarme, tomo órdenes, botellas vacías y vasos transparentes, y desperdicio suficiente tiempo con la esperanza de no llegar a la esquina trasera izquierda. Finalmente huyo de la sofocante habitación, minutos después, apoyándome contra la pared durante unos segundos, desesperada por recuperar el aliento.

No me esperaba esto todavía. Pensé que podía manejar verlo, pero no puedo.

En esta situación estoy desesperada. Odio que no se me acercara, y estoy muy agradecida que no lo hiciera. Probablemente hubiese hecho algo realmente estúpido. Como rogarle que me diga por qué.

Eso es todo lo que sigue repitiéndose en mi cabeza cuando estoy en la barra minutos más tarde, esperando a que mis órdenes sean despachadas. ¿Por qué me dejó? ¿Por qué nunca me llamó? ¿Por qué no me envió un mensaje? Eso era lo menos que podría haber hecho. Escribir un simple "Hemos terminado". Lo habría dejado ir. Podría haber estado herida, enojada, triste, pero podría haberlo manejado.

Mucho mejor de como él en realidad me trataba. Hijo de puta.

_¿Por qué, hijo de puta?_ Esa podría ser una forma divertida de enfrentarlo. Pero conociendo a Edward, él hubiese huido.

Él es muy bueno en eso. Huyendo.

Tomo mi bandeja llena de tragos y regreso a la sala de fiestas, los nervios y la ansiedad corriendo a través de mí, haciendo que mis rodillas tiemblen. Los chicos están aún más alborotados que cuando los dejé sólo unos minutos antes, dándome un interminable montón de dolor, hablando sucio y fuerte. Tienen una cuenta abierta, los padres de Ben organizan la fiesta ya que son millonarios que viven en el condado de Marin, y estoy segura de que van a terminar gastando cerca de dos meses de mi salario esta noche, en cuestión de horas.

Una locura.

—Así que, Bella. —Es Ty de nuevo. Oí a alguien llamarlo así, no Tad. Es genial que haya causado tal impresión que ni siquiera puedo recordar su nombre—. Le prometí a Ben que le darías un regalo especial de cumpleaños.

Ruedo los ojos, ofreciendo una sonrisa dulce para el cumpleañero. No voy a insultarlo. Sus padres están gastando mucho dinero para que pueda celebrar como un deportista de fraternidad borracho. —No hagas promesas que no puedes mantener, Ty.

Ben se ríe, su mirada nunca me deja. Él está tambaleándose sobre sus pies, con los ojos inyectados en sangre, y sé que está bien y borracho. No es de extrañar, sin embargo, ya que acaba de cumplir veintiún años. Esta clase de noche borracha, celebrando un vigésimo primer cumpleaños, es un ritual en estas partes.

—Le dije que estoy seguro de poder organizar una mamada sólo para él. —Ty sonríe, aunque nunca llega a sus ojos—. De ti.

Mi sonrisa se desvanece, reemplazada por un ceño fruncido. Quiero golpear a este hijo de puta en su cara presumida pero me contengo. He trabajado aquí una semana. No puedo arruinar esto. Las propinas, el dinero en general es muy bueno. Y este lugar es mucho más lujoso que La Salle.

Pero todavía está lleno de idiotas borrachos. No puedo escapar de ellos, no importa cuán duro lo intente.

—Muy gracioso —digo, tratando de alejarme. Me aparto de ellos, lista para recoger más vasos y botellas desechadas, pero Ty me alcanza y agarra mi brazo. Una vez más. Deteniéndome en seco.

Lo miro por encima de mi hombro y doy un tirón. —Suéltame.

—Di que lo harás. —Su voz es firme, su mirada como el hielo—. Di que le darás una mamada a Ben. Es su cumpleaños. Es lo mínimo que puedes darle.

—No. —Trato de escapar de su agarre pero es como una prensa—. Quítame las manos de encima.

—No hasta que jures que le vas a dar una mamada. Vamos. No es como si no se la hubieses dado prácticamente a todo el equipo. —Su voz es firme mientras se me acerca—. Dilo, Bella. Di que lo harás.

Mis rodillas tiemblan. Quiero golpearlo en las bolas con ellas. No puedo creer que esté hablándome así. Mirándome como si quisiera humillarme, no sé. Hacerme pedazos. Cómo un pervertido.

—Ty, déjala ir —dice Ben, con voz tímida.

—Cállate. —Ty no aparta la mirada de mí y me tira más cerca, aunque mi pie se arrastra, haciéndome tropezar. No quiero estar cerca de este tipo. Me da escalofríos—. Deja de fingir que eres una niña buena, Bella. Sabes todo acerca de cómo arrodillarte y chupar una polla, ¿tengo razón?

Sus palabras me ofenden muchísimo y separo mis labios, dispuesta a leerle la ley de disturbios cuando, de repente, todos los vellos de mi cuerpo se levantan. Estoy híper consciente de que alguien está detrás de mí. Puedo sentir su calor, su fuerza. Olerlo. Limpio, fresco y tan deliciosamente... Edward.

—Déjala ir, Ty, antes de que rompa cada jodido hueso de tu cuerpo. —Su voz es baja, amenazante. No lo molestaría si sonaba así para mí. La ira hace que su voz profunda vibre, y un escalofrío se desliza por mi espina dorsal—. Muéstrale a la dama un poco de respeto.

Ty me suelta con un pequeño empujón. Sacudiendo su cabeza, ríe, aunque no suena divertido. Enojado es más acertado. —Como si esta puta fuera una dama. ¿Y desde cuándo demonios te importan las chicas, Cullen? Siempre me he preguntado si preferías una polla.

—No seas un idiota —empieza Ben y Ty lo mira.

Inhalo con fuerza, todo mi cuerpo hormiguea cuando Edward asienta su mano en mi espalda baja, para guiarme fuera de su camino.

Y se lanza directamente hacia Ty.

—Edward, ¡no! —grito mientras me alejo de la pelea. Un segundo todo el mundo está teniendo un buen momento, y al siguiente hay una maldita pelea.

Todos los chicos corren hacia Edward y Ty, que están luchando por conseguir ese primer golpe. Agarro el cinturón de los vaqueros de Edward y lo tiro, gritándole que se detenga. Finalmente levanta la vista, sus bellos y descontrolados ojos verdes se encuentran con los míos.

—Detente —repito, desesperada por mantener la voz calmada—. Por favor. Antes de que te metas en problemas.

Empuja a Ty lejos de él y se levanta, limpiando la comisura de sus labios con el dorso de la mano. Su mirada se centra en mí, la ira irradiando de él en oleadas tangibles, y trago saliva, haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo para mantener la compostura.

Pero maldita sea, Edward Cullen es caliente cuando está enojado.

—Te llamó una puta —dice entre dientes, la furia en sus ojos puede encender una llama. No creo que jamás lo haya visto tan enojado.

—Muchos chicos me llaman puta —digo, mis mejillas calientes de vergüenza. Es cierto y lo odio, pero he hecho mi propia reputación y en ocasiones, tengo que acostarme con ella.

—No voy a soportarlo, Bella. —Oírle decir mi nombre envía olas de placer hacia mí, dejando mis rodillas débiles. Lo he extrañado tanto y tenerlo aquí, de pie frente a mí, a pesar de las circunstancias de mierda, me llena con tantas lágrimas de felicidad que amenazan con salir.

Parpadeo de nuevo, sintiéndome infinitamente estúpida.

—No necesito un caballero de brillante armadura. —Es gracioso que sea la segunda referencia de esta noche a un noble caballero. Y estoy mintiendo. Necesito que alguien venga y me rescate. Todavía quiero que sea él.

Edward.

—Cierto. Por supuesto que no. Eres más fuerte que el resto de nosotros, ¿verdad? Seguro como el infierno que eres más fuerte que yo. —Se aleja y me deja sin decir nada más. Lo miro, boquiabierta, fijamente a su espalda en retirada, preguntándome qué demonios incentivó ese comentario. ¿Qué hice para merecer su ira? ¿No fue él quien me abandonó?

Me niego a sentirme culpable. Me niego a ir tras él y preguntarle por qué. Preguntarle si está bien. Preguntarle si sigue hablando con esa perra horrible que jodió su cabeza tan a fondo.

Furiosa, agarro mi bandeja vacía, y recojo botellas de cerveza, apilándolas en la bandeja hasta que están rodando una al lado de otra, sonando una contra la otra. Finalmente, Alice entra en la sala, ajena al alboroto que hubo sólo hace unos minutos, y me sonríe con alivio cuando se acerca.

—¿Por qué está tan tranquilo aquí? —pregunta.

—Un par de ellos casi se meten en una pelea. —Decidí no mencionar que la pelea fue por mí.

Alice rueda sus ojos y comienza a ayudarme a limpiar las mesas. —Imagínate. Mete muy cerca a un montón de hombres cargados de testosterona y míralos golpearse sus pechos hasta demostrar quién es el más poderoso de todos ellos.

No respondo, continúo limpiando y salgo cautelosamente de la sala hacia la barra, donde vuelco todo en la basura, las botellas de nuevo sonado juntas, tan fuerte que el sonido me satisface enormemente. La irritación me da ganas de gruñirle a cualquier persona que siquiera vea en mi dirección.

Mierda. Me muero por un cigarrillo.

—¿Cuál es tu problema? —V aparece de la nada, sorprendiéndome.

—Uh… —No sé qué decir. No quiero quejarme por miedo a que parezca que no puedo manejar mi trabajo. Tampoco quiero decirle lo que pasó, dado que me podría preguntarme por qué estaban peleando y cómo me involucré.

Así que en vez de eso, me encojo de hombros. —Los hombres apestan.

Bueno. Está lo suficientemente cerca de la verdad.

Su expresión cambia a pura simpatía. —Sí, lo hacen. Escucha. Ve a refrescarte un poco. Te ves a punto de estallar.

—Pero recién tomé un descanso…

—Te cubriré. Tienes cinco minutos. —V sonríe, palmea mi brazo y se dirige a la sala de fiestas privadas.

Entonces, salgo disparada por esa tan necesaria fumada.

* * *

_**Por cierto, ¿a alguien aqui le gustó Forever Cullen? Porque ya esta la parte 2, aunque es todo lo que Bella dijo pero redactado por Edward**_

_**Avisenme si les gustaria :)**_


	6. Capitulo 5

_**La trama pertenece a Monica Murphy y los personajes a Stephenie Meyer, solo la adapto :)**_

* * *

**Capítulo 5 **

**_Ninguna de tus cicatrices puede hacerme amarte menos._- _Desconocido._**

**_EPOV_**

Ella se ha ido. Un minuto está en la misma jodida habitación que yo, respirando el mismo aire, y luego Ty Webster actúa como un repugnante cerdo y la insulta. A la chica que amo. La chica con la que no he estado en mucho tiempo, pero sólo verla me hace contener el aliento y me acelera el corazón.

Así que hice lo que cualquier chico habría hecho para defender a su chica. Me le eché encima a Ty. Estaba listo para golpearlo a morir, pero todos mis compañeros del equipo fueron hacia nosotros para separarnos. Y Bella.

Mirándome, agarrándome para tratar de alejarme de él. La dejé. La miré directamente a los ojos y escuché su débil: por favor. Dejé en paz a Ty, todo por ella.

También habría pateado su trasero por ella. Aunque ya no es realmente mi chica.

_¿Y quién es el culpable de eso?_

—Amigo, necesitas disculparte con Ty. —Ben está en mi cara, luciendo un poco más sobrio. Creo que la pelea nos puso sobrios a la mayoría—. No puedo tener a mis amigos peleando en mi cumpleaños.

—Dile que se disculpe con Bella y entonces hablaremos. —Sacudo mi cabeza, el zumbido de hace horas se fue, se fue, se fue. Lo cual apesta, porqué me ayudaba a olvidar, incluso por un rato.

Pero luego ella entró a la habitación. Hermosa y sexy, y todo lo que alguna vez he querido. Sin embargo, algo estaba un poco mal sobre su apariencia. Lucía como mi Bella aún... pero no del todo

—¿Quién demonios es Bella? —Ben frunce el ceño.

—La mesera a la llamó puta. —Apenas puedo escupir la palabra, estoy tan enfurecido.

Ben suspira. —Ya sabes como es él. Las chicas no significan nada para él.

—Sí, bueno, pues necesita aprender algo de respeto. —Antes de estar tentado de volver y terminar lo que empecé con Ty, dejo la habitación, me voy abajo hacia el estrecho pasillo, donde divisé una puerta que dirige afuera de la parte trasera del restaurante. Necesito enfriarme. Tranquilizar mi cabeza. Tal vez de plano largarme.

Estoy seguro que nadie me quiere por aquí más. Traté de empezar una pelea con uno de mis compañeros del equipo por una chica que todos consideran una puta, y eso me mata. Hermanos antes de putas y toda esa otra tontería.

No importa que ya no estamos realmente juntos, Bella siempre sería primero.

Empujo la puerta para encontrarme en un callejón estrecho. La inconfundible esencia del humo del cigarro se asienta en el aire y echo un vistazo hacia la derecha para encontrarla. Bella. Sentada en el borde de un volcado cajón de plástico gigante, soltando una bocanada humo como si fuera su última salvación.

—Fumar mata, sabes. —Le dije eso la noche de la cena del club campestre. La noche que la besé por primera vez, cuando por primera vez aprendí su sabor, cómo se sentía debajo de mis manos, los susurrantes sonidos pequeños que hace cuando se está excitando.

Me lanza una mirada fulminante, acompañado de una exhalación de humo en mi dirección.

—Entonces vete, así no tienes que respirar mi aire canceroso.

Estoy arraigado en el lugar. Asustado de acercarme a ella por miedo de que me diga que me largue, lo cual merezco. —Me alegra encontrarte. Quiero hablar contigo.

—¿De verdad? —Arquea una ceja, su cigarro colgando de sus dedos—. ¿Qué más podrías tener que decirme? Quiero decir, capté tu mensaje alto y claro después de no escucharlo de ti.

—Tienes razón. Fui un idiota. Merezco totalmente tu furia. —Tomo una profunda respiración—. Escucha, sé que lo que hice estuvo mal. No debí haberme alejado de ti.

—No sólo te alejaste. Permaneciste lejos como por dos meses. Probablemente hubiera sido más tiempo si no me hubieras visto esta noche, ¿verdad? ¿Ibas a evitarme para siempre? —Se inclina y lanza la colilla del cigarro en la bandeja que está ubicada en sus pies.

Miro a Bella, abrumado con tenerla frente a mí después de no estar cerca de ella por tanto tiempo. Es hermosa, cabreada conmigo y tan... Dios. Ni siquiera sé que pensar. Verla otra vez es como tener un millón de choques eléctricos a través de mis venas, paralizándome y provocándome para reaccionar. Estoy... abrumado.

Todo lo que sé es que la necesito. Ahora más que nunca. —No sé lo que hacía —digo finalmente.

—Típico. Me siento como una muñeca. Como una estúpida muñeca bonita, una a la que nadie le importa, olvidada en una repisa. De vez en cuando, tú o cualquier otro quiere bajarme de la repisa y jugar conmigo un poco. Sólo lo suficiente como para que yo tenga esperanzas y me hagan creer que alguien realmente se preocupa por mí. Luego vuelvo a ser olvidada. Como si no existiera. —Echa su cabeza hacia atrás y levanta la mirada hacia el cielo oscuro—. Mi mamá estaba bastante drogada cuando me llamó Bella, ¿No es cierto? Porque no me siento real para alguien.

—Eres real para mí —susurro. Tan malditamente real que duele no tocarla. La quiero en mis brazos con tanta fuerza que está matándome.

Se pone de pie y cruza sus brazos enfrente de su pecho, ahuecando sus senos en el sexy sostén que yo puedo ver a través de la delgada blusa de encaje. El atuendo me mata. Quiero arrancárselo, pero también quiero lanzar un abrigo sobre sus hombros, así ningún otro tipo puede verla así.

—No puedo hacer esto, Edward. No puedo fingir que verte después de tanto tiempo no es la gran cosa cuando realmente mi corazón se está partiendo en dos. —Una risa se le escapa, aunque sin humor—. Creo que es mejor si seguimos lejos. Tenerte frente a mí duele demasiado.

Mi corazón toca fondo. Completamente. Ni siquiera puedo creer que ella esté diciendo esto. Peleando con el pánico que amenaza con dominarme, doy un paso más cerca de ella. —Bella...

Retrocede un paso, pareciendo asustada, como si no tuviera ningún lugar a donde ir, y eso me hace sentir una mierda. —Deberías irte.

Doy otro paso hacia ella, y ella da un paso hacia atrás, chocando contra la pared. Está atrapada, lo sabe, y todo lo que puedo pensar es gracias a Dios que no puede huir de mí. —No quieres que me vaya.

—Sí. Lo quiero —Asiente, su expresión firme, pero su voz débil. Me muevo tan cerca que invado su espacio personal. Su calor, su esencia se envuelve a mí alrededor, intoxicándome, y rodeo mis manos en la pared abajo de su cabeza, mis brazos sosteniéndola. La tengo completamente enjaulada, y mientras doy un vistazo hacia abajo, a su bonito, enojado y distante rostro, todo lo que puedo pensar es en cuanto quiero besarla y quitar ese brillante y rojo labial.

—¿Qué tan tarde trabajas? —pregunto, mi voz baja, mis pensamientos... sucios. Quiero llevarla a casa. Desnuda. En mi cama.

Imposiblemente considerando cómo he arruinado esta frágil cosa entre nosotros, pero tengo esperanzas de que cambiarlo a todo.

El temblor en su cuerpo es una pista de que no me ha olvidado. La forma en que me está viendo, con todo ese reprimido anhelo en su mirada, me dice que todavía tengo una oportunidad.

—Muy tarde como para reunirme contigo después. —Estirando el brazo, empuja mi pecho, sus delgadas manos descansando en mi torso, y siseo en un aliento mientras ella me está quemando.

Pero diablos. Se siente tan bien. Tener sus manos en mí después de tanto tiempo, es como si me estuviera marcando. Haciendo su reclamo, sólo que ella no tiene idea que le he pertenecido por meses.

Me inclino sin pensarlo, mis labios van por los de ella, pero gira su cabeza en el último segundo y termino besando su mejilla en su lugar. Se estremece, pequeñas respiraciones temblorosas se escapan de sus labios separados, y cierro mis ojos, desesperado por calmar el golpeteo de mi corazón mientras acaricio con mi nariz un lado de su rostro.

—De verdad la he jodido, ¿no es cierto? —susurro contra su piel.

Bella asiente, toma una profunda respiración mientras sus manos caen lejos de mi pecho. —Sí.

—Dime que puedo hacer para compensártelo. —Necesito saberlo. No puedo dejar que piense que esto ha terminado entre nosotros.

Todavía mantiene su cara apartada, como si estuviera asustada de mirarme a los ojos. —Es demasiado tarde. No hay nada que puedas hacer. Se ha te… terminado.

Quito mi mano de la pared para acunar su mejilla, forzándola a mirarme. Esos grandes y asustados ojos se encuentran con los míos, y por un momento estoy perdido. Volvemos en el tiempo a la casa de huéspedes de mis padres, cuando estábamos por embarcarnos en algo grande. Algo serio. Tenía a esta chica en la palma de mi mano y ella me tenía a mí. Pero fui tan cobarde que la dejé resbalarse de mis manos y hasta ahora lo comprendo.

Ella es diferente. Su vida entera cambió en cuestión de semanas. Y no tengo nada que para solucionarlo. Siguió adelante mientras yo todavía estoy atascado.

La comprensión es impactante.

—Necesito regresar a trabajar —susurra—, deberías volver con tus amigos.

Acaricio su cara, dejo que mis dedos tracen la delicada línea de su mandíbula. Cierra sus ojos, noto el sutil movimiento de su garganta mientras traga y bajo mi cabeza, esta vez haciendo esa conexión que tan desesperadamente quiero. Mi boca en la de ella, respirando su aliento, probando sus labios, dulces y misteriosos. Abre sus labios inmediatamente y tomo ventaja, deslizando mi lengua adentro, enredándola con la de ella.

Un gemido se me escapa y ella rompe el beso primero, nuestros ojos abriéndose al mismo tiempo, y nos miramos el uno al otro sin decir una palabra, su mirada cayendo a mi boca otra vez. Sé lo que quiere.

Yo también lo quiero.

No nos podemos resistir el uno al otro. Este momento es la prueba. Necesito hacer algo, decir algo para continuar con esta conexión

La necesito. Y ella me necesita. Lo sé.

—Bella. ¿Todo está bien?

Ambos giramos nuestras cabezas para ver a algún tipo parado a unos metros de distancia, grande e intimidante, vestido todo de negro, su mirada afilada mientras permanece en mí. Luce como que quiere patear mi trasero.

Genial. Después de su interrupción, el sentimiento es mutuo.

—Estoy bien. Voy a regresar al trabajo. —Me empuja y retrocedo un paso, dejándola escapar.

Justo así.

Bella no me mira mientras se dirige al restaurante. No dice una palabra ni a mí, ni al chico, y nos deja solos, mirándonos, evaluándonos. Él es más mayor, por lo menos es sus tardes veinte, y grande.

Pero yo soy más alto. Y más ancho. Podría ganarle si tuviera que hacerlo.

Que esté pensando así es totalmente ridículo.

—¿Quién demonios eres? —pregunta, su voz tranquila pero afilada con acero.

—Podría hacerte la misma pregunta —espeto.

Cruza los brazos en frente de él. —Soy su jefe.

Mierda. No quiero provocarle problemas en su trabajo. Este lugar es bueno, mejor que La Salle y apuesto que le gusta trabajar aquí mucho más. Pero también gana más dinero. —Soy su novio.

Levanta sus cejas, una risita sofocada escapándose de él. —¿De verdad? Gracioso, no te mencionó cuando estuvimos juntos la otra noche.

Estoy tan jodidamente conmocionado por lo que dice el idiota que para cuando encuentro mi voz, él se ha ido.

**_BPOV_**

Me apresuro a volver a la habitación de la fiesta privada, agradecida de que Edward no me siga. Aún más agradecida que tampoco Jasper me siga. Me gustaría escabullirme al baño para reorganizar mis pensamientos, tomar una profunda respiración, algo, cualquier cosa, pero necesito volver y ayudar a Alice. No es razonable dejar a V allí adentro ayudando cuando debería estar supervisando el restaurante.

Pero no puedo dejar de temblar. Respirando profundo, puedo olerlo. El limpio olor familiar de Edward se pega a mi piel y a mi ropa. Presiono mis labios juntos, paso mi lengua sobre ellos.

Dios, aún puedo saborearlo. Está todo sobre mí y no sé si puedo soportarlo. Las palabras que dijo, como mi cuerpo reaccionó cuando me tocó, cuando me besó...

Lo quiero. Pero no quiero hacerlo. He ido y regresado del infierno y con solo verlo y escuchar unas cuantas palabras estoy perdida.

Edward Cullen es mi absoluta debilidad. Como una droga de la que no puedo tener suficiente. Es mi adicción y si estoy siendo honesta conmigo misma, no voy a rechazar este particular hábito en un corto plazo.

Deslizándome en la habitación, veo a Alice sola en la esquina más cercana a la puerta. V tuvo que haberse ido y me siento de inmediato como una mierda.

—¿Estás bien? —Me pregunta mientras me acerco.

La pregunta en voz baja de Alice me saca de mis pensamientos sobre Edward y le ofrezco una sonrisa tranquilizadora. —Estoy bien. Sólo... cansada.

—Los chicos se están yendo. —Me estudia, su mirada oscura cautelosa—. Oí lo que dijeron. Son unos idiotas, Bella. No dejes que te molesten.

Genial. Así que aún hablaban de qué gran puta era. En frente de mi nueva compañera de trabajo y amiga potencial. —Tal vez lo que dijeron es cierto. —Cuadro mis hombros y endurezco mi columna vertebral.

Intentando parecer desafiante y probablemente fallando miserablemente.

—No me importa. —Alice se encoge de hombros—. ¿Quién soy yo para juzgar?

Creo que esta chica me podría gustar. Posiblemente podría considerarla una amiga, y no recuerdo la última vez que tuve una amiga.

Observamos mientras los chicos se van paseando de la habitación, la mayoría ofreciéndonos miradas lascivas mientras pasan. El cumpleañero es el único quien nos lanza una mirada compungida mientras se acerca, luego pone un billete de cien dólares en mi mano y otro en la mano de Alice al mismo tiempo.

Bueno. Esto hizo que la tarde insufrible valiera un poco más la pena. Sólo un poco.

—Seguiremos la fiesta en otra parte. Este lugar se ha vuelto incómodo. —Ty se detiene justo delante de mí, soplando su aliento de cerveza en mi cara. Arrugo la nariz con asco—. ¿Quieres venir con nosotros? ¿Llevar a tu amiga? Les haremos pasar un buen rato a las dos, lo prometo.

—Jódete, idiota —murmura Alice, sorprendiendo a Ty.

Y a mí.

Sonriendo, ladeo la cabeza en dirección de ella. —Oíste a la dama. Nos vemos más tarde.

Nos mira por un largo, silencioso momento, las ventanas de su nariz vibrando antes de huir de la habitación, dejándonos completamente solas.

—Qué idiota —dice Alice, negando con la cabeza—. No puedo creer que sea tan...

—¿Descarado? ¿Grosero?

—Todo eso, es un canalla. Qué desperdicio.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —Empiezo a limpiar la habitación, y así lo hace Alice también.

—No es mal parecido. Un desperdicio completo de una cara hermosa. —Se encoge de hombros—. Los idiotas más grandes son usualmente los más lindos, lo he notado.

Tiene un punto válido.

Jasper entra a zancadas en la habitación, su mirada ardiendo sobre mí como si hubiera estado buscándome por días. —¿Quién es el chico con quien hablabas?

Quedo sorprendida por su pregunta, su tono de su voz. —¿Qué importa? —pregunto con recelo.

Alice nos está mirando, puedo verla por el rabillo del ojo. Realmente no quiero tener esta conversación con ella como testigo.

—Alice, ¿podrías darnos unos minutos a solas? ¿Por qué no ayudas en el bar por un rato? —Sugiere Jasper, su mirada nunca dejando la mía.

Ella se va sin una palabra, y estamos a solas. El ruido desde el restaurante se reduce y me muevo sobre mis pies, esperando que el hacha caiga. Va a despedirme, puedo sentirlo. Y en un día que por fin me sentí bastante cómoda y que decidí marcharme de La Salle.

Supongo que podría rogar por mi antiguo trabajo si tuviera que hacerlo.

—No me gusta tener ex novios acosando a mis empleados con una actitud posesiva —dice Jasper.

Sus palabras me sorprenden mucho. —¿Ex novios? ¿De quién estás hablando?

—Del chico con el que te pillé fuera. Me dijo que es tu novio.

Mis labios se separan, pero nada sale. Estoy aún tan asqueada por lo que Ty me dijo a mí y a Alice que inicialmente pensé que Jasper hablaba de él. Pero se refería a encontrarnos a Edward y a mí afuera. Los brazos de Edward a mí alrededor, manteniéndome cerca, besándome. —Nunca más —digo finalmente, porque en lo que me respecta, no estamos juntos. En realidad, nunca lo estuvimos.

¿Pero Edward dijo que era mi novio? Eso... me desconcierta.

—Bueno, quizás deberías explicárselo. La última vez que lo vi, aún estaba merodeando afuera. Casi como si te estuviera esperando. —El asco en la cara de Jasper es obvia. No quiere lidiar con mis problemas personales en su negocio. No es que pueda culparlo.

Me siento como si hubiera metido la pata en grande.

—Lo siento. ¿Te importa si voy a ver si aún sigue aquí? Puedo decirle que se vaya. —Una excusa tan pobre. Simplemente quiero verlo otra vez.

—Desde ya, encárgate de él. —Jasper agita la mano hacia la puerta.

Empiezo a ir pero me detiene, agarrando mi brazo antes que salga de la habitación. —Si eso se vuelve un problema, tú te vuelves un problema. Lo entiendes, ¿verdad?

Asiento, la vergüenza haciéndome querer correr. Pero lo enfrento con la cabeza levantada, mi mirada encontrando la suya. Quiero que sepa que no voy a arriesgar mi trabajo por un chico. No son dignos de eso, de ninguna manera. —Lo entiendo. Lo siento. No pasará de nuevo.

—Será mejor que así sea —Su voz se suaviza, así como su toque, y lentamente libera su agarre en mi brazo—. Me gustas, Bella. No quiero tener que despedirte por tus problemas personales.

Ouch. Su honestidad duele, pero necesito enfrentar el hecho que causé algunos líos esta noche. La pelea empezó por mí. Sí, los chicos estaban borrachos, pero la discusión surgió por mí. Mi pasado de zorra —y no tan zorra— está alcanzándome y arruinando mi futuro.

Me apresuro al vestíbulo que conduce a la puerta trasera y la abro, saliendo al callejón para encontrarme sola.

Edward se ha ido.

Mirando a través del estacionamiento, lo veo con el resto de los idiotas. Por la razón estúpida que sea, me siento traicionada. A él no le agradan estos chicos. Nunca sintió que encajaba, lo admitió durante nuestra semana juntos. Él de verdad está... yéndose con ellos. Estoy aturdida.

Irritada.

Sin pensarlo, vuelvo majestuosamente al restaurante, buscando a Jasper. Lo encuentro al frente, en la estación de camareras, y lo alcanzo, golpeando ligeramente su espalda para que se gire y me enfrente.

—El problema ha sido resuelto —digo con más resolución de la que siento en realidad. Estoy mintiéndole a Jasper, ya que no hablé con Edward pero no estoy demasiado lejos de la verdad. De ninguna manera Edward va a regresar aquí para fastidiarme.

No se lo voy a permitir.

—Le hablaste. —Levanta una escéptica ceja.

Asiento. —Seguro que lo hice. Le dije de no se molestase en regresar. Que no queremos ningún problema.

Jasper me está observando. Mirándome como si supiera que miento. Lo cual hago. —Si regresa, voy a enojarme. Contigo y con él.

—Lo sé. —Trago con fuerza.

—No me gustan los problemas en mi restaurante. No me gusta que mis empleados se citen entre sí, no me gusta los novios y novias celosas acechando alrededor, esperando pillar a sus parejas en una mala posición. Estoy harto de esta mierda. Necesitas comportarte impecable, Bella, si quieres trabajar aquí. Sé que no puedo decirte qué hacer en tu tiempo libre, ¿pero en tu horario de trabajo? ¿Mi tiempo? Espero que te adhieras a mis reglas.

Qué sargento. Sus palabras, su actitud. Me sorprenden, usualmente parece más despreocupado. —Lo capto. Lo siento. No pasará otra vez.

Jasper asiente y sin ninguna palabra más me deja donde estoy parada. Casi puedo garantizar que nunca va a pasar otra vez, porque estoy tan enfadada con Edward que no quiero verlo nunca más.

Se fue con estos chicos. Está afuera haciendo el gilipollas y cualquier loca, estúpida cosa que una manada de deportistas obsesionados por el sexo y borrachos hacen el sábado por la noche. Y está allí con ellos. Probablemente yendo a beber y coquetear y haciendo el idiota como todo el resto.

Lágrimas pican mis ojos y parpadeo para hacerlas desaparecer. Yo no tengo porque molestarme. Lo rechacé completamente hace pocos minutos. Le di un pase libre para que hiciera lo que se le diera la gana.

Entonces, ¿por qué estoy tan molesta? ¿Por qué me siento como si de alguna manera él aún me perteneciera?


	7. Capitulo 6

**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la historia de Monica Murphy**

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

**_EPOV_**

Me llevaron a un club de striptease que está en las afueras de la ciudad, el edificio es anodino y pequeño, el signo llamativo y brillante en el modo oscuro, frío en la noche. El lugar se llama "caza fortunas". He oído hablar de él antes, pero nunca he estado allí.

Por lo general, yo protestaría. Pero cuando Mike preguntó si quería venir aquí, me costó aceptar. No ayudó que aún seguía impresionado por lo que el maldito jefe de Bella me dijo.

Su jefe. Ella está saliendo con su jefe. No puedo creerlo. La devastación que me atraviesa es demasiado fuerte. Tirando poderosamente de mis rodillas. No sé qué pensar. No puedo pensar. Maldición, duele tanto.

Así que me fui. Huyendo de mis problemas como habitualmente lo hago. Lo gracioso es que he estado rodeado de otras personas. Chicos que conozco y me gustaría considerar mis amigos. Me pregunto si mi psiquiatra estaría orgulloso de mí, por lo menos, en esta parte de mi negación.

Definitivamente estoy un poco más borracho de lo que estaba cuando llegamos, y todavía estoy enojado con Ty por insultar a Bella. Con Bella por empujarme lejos. No puedo ganar. Evitarla la llevó directamente a mí. Es inevitable que nos veamos de nuevo. ¿Cómo me puedo preparar para nuestro próximo encuentro? Hermosa. Enojada. Creyendo que todavía es mía cuando ella ya me superó.

Punzadas de dolor se deslizan a través de mí, les permito recorrerme, absorbiendo la emoción física, al igual que mi cuerpo absorbe el alcohol. No me gusta dejar que mis emociones me controlen por completo. Normalmente, soy insensible a este tipo de cosas. Soportar mi pasado hace que sea fácil levantar las barreras y fingir que todo anda bien, o hacer que nada importe.

Sin embargo, ella importa. O al menos, importó.

Así que estoy malhumorado como una chica, mirando como mujeres semidesnudas giran sobre un escenario, sus cuerpos indecentes exhibiéndose descaradamente, sus expresiones aburridas, como lo sí hubieran hecho este tipo de cosas un millón de veces y lo odiaran, lo que probablemente hacen. El club está lleno, la mayoría somos chicos jóvenes y la cerveza está fluyendo.

Directo por mi garganta, lo más rápido que puedo beber.

—¿Te diviertes? —Ben me da codazos, la mueca en su rostro temblorosa. Está más borracho que yo, no es raro, ya que estamos celebrando. Puede que me sinceré con él, ¿no? No tengo nada que perder y nada más que dolores para ahogar.

Pobre de mí. Me he convertido en la peor clase de disco rayado. Me encojo de hombros.

—La cerveza esta buena.

Ben se ríe.

—La cerveza es una mierda. Las mujeres están bien. Todas con buenas curvas —Inclina la cabeza hacia una chica de piel morena bailando a menos de veinte metros de donde nos sentamos—. Ty está organizando un baile para mí con ella.

Frunzo el ceño. Al oír el nombre de Ty me irrito. Nos hemos sentado en extremos opuestos del grupo todo el tiempo, no hay interacción entre nosotros. Probablemente es lo mejor, teniendo en cuenta que si se me acerca de nuevo, voy a golpearlo.

Y seguir golpeándolo hasta que esté ensangrentado y roto. Sólo entonces sentiré una pizca de satisfacción. A pesar de todo, sigo queriendo defenderla cuando ella está fuera, follando con otro hombre mientras yo lloro su pérdida, no lo sé.

Joder.

—Estoy seguro de que podría organizar un baile erótico para ti, también —continúa Ben.

—Diablos, no. No quiero —Niego con la cabeza y tomo el resto de la cerveza de un solo trago. Me siento caliente. La cabeza me da vueltas. Definitivamente estoy perdiendo el control y por una vez, no me importa.

—Que digas que no quieres, sólo hace que tenga más ganas de conseguírtelo.

Me vuelvo para ver Ty de pie, cerveza en mano, sonrisa boba. Quiero estrellar un puñetazo en su jodida cara, pero me quedo tranquilo. Indiferente.

—¿Por qué quieres perder tu dinero en un baile erótico para mí? Consigue uno para ti.

Ty se ríe.

—Quiero verte en acción, Cullen. Sé que este no es tu lugar. Infiernos, me sorprende que estés aquí con nosotros. Estoy aún más sorprendido de que trataras de golpearme por una chica estúpida.

No digo nada. Me sorprende también, pero yo no voy a permitir que eso suceda.

— ¿Conoces a Bella? ¿Has estado con ella o algo así? —Ty niega con la cabeza—. Fue una vez, hace mucho. Fue algo mediocre.

Si entra en más detalles le daré otro golpe.

—No la conozco tan bien —Me muerdo, cada palabra fuerte, ya que soy mentiroso completo mentiroso—, pero no le faltes el respeto a las mujeres, Ty. Es algo estúpido.

—Sé que no debí haber dicho eso —La sonrisa en la cara de Ty desaparece—. Es por eso que yo te conseguiré un baile erótico, amigo. Con una pequeña rubia que me recordó a nuestra amiga en común —Hace un gesto con la cabeza y me doy vuelta.

—Hola —Una chica me sonríe, todo brillante, falsa, y estoy momentáneamente desconcertado. A primera vista se parece inquietantemente a Bella, pero mirándola detenidamente, noto de que no se parece en nada a la chica de la que estoy enamorado.

Esta falsa Bella es más alta, más delgada, con el pelo más corto y mala piel. Sus uñas son largas y pintadas de color rosa neón. Sacude su pelo detrás del hombro y empuja el pecho hacia fuera, sus pezones duros empujando contra la fina tela de su bikini rosa neón.

La mano de Ty se planta en medio de mi espalda y me empuja hacia ella.

—¿No vas a saludar a tu regalo? Debes respetar a las mujeres y toda esa basura de las que hablas, ¿verdad?

Imbécil.

—No tienes que hacer esto —digo, ignorando la risa de Ty. Echo un vistazo alrededor, en busca de Ben, pero ha desaparecido.

Probablemente fue a conseguir su propio baile privado.

La chica frunce el ceño.

—Me pagó por hacerlo. Es mi trabajo.

—Quédate con el dinero —digo, extendiendo la mano para agarrar su brazo y llevarla a otro lugar. A algún lugar donde podamos fingir que ella va a bailar y no demos un espectáculo para todos.

Sacude la cabeza, y toca mi pecho con la mano libre.

—¿No te gusto?

La estudio, con mi visión borrosa. Si tuviera estrabismo, casi podría imaginar que es Bella. Acaricia mi antebrazo, su ligero toque envía un escalofrío a través de mí.

—Vamos —murmura en voz baja.

Seductora.

De ninguna manera voy hacer esto, pero dejo que me conduzca hasta una silla y me empuje el pecho, así que no tengo más remedio que sentarme. Caigo en la silla con dificultad, mi cabeza dando vueltas, y la música comienza, la mujer en el escenario comienza a moverse.

Al igual que la mujer delante de mí.

Por un momento, dejo que mi imaginación vuele lejos de mí. En algún lugar desconocido, es Bella frente a mí. Baila para mí, tan hermosa cuando se mueve, sus labios se curvan en una sonrisa seductora, sus ojos brillando mientras me mira. Miro hacia atrás, mi boca se seca, mi piel apretada y caliente...

Oigo la risa inconfundible de Ty, devolviéndome a la realidad.

La chica me sonríe, sus manos en mis hombros, su pechos apenas cubiertos en mi cara mientras se retuerce y gira al ritmo de la música. Sus caderas giran y las empuja hacia mí mientras llega a mi espalda, con destreza deshace las dos correas de su parte superior del bikini, así que cae de sus pechos y se posa en el suelo.

Tiene senos pequeños y grandes pezones, nada como Bella. Por supuesto que nada es como ella. Tengo que dejar de comparar a todas las mujeres con ella. Es un error. Demonios, es una enfermedad. Una de la que necesito curarme y rápidamente, ya que ella ya tiene a alguien más.

La comprensión hace que se me revuelva el estómago.

—¡Pon tus tetas en su cara! —grita Ty y ella sacude su pelo y ríe, empujando su pecho directamente en mi cara como Ty le ordenó, rozando su piel contra la mía. Huele a sudor, perfume barato y alcohol que emana de sus poros y de las arrugas de su nariz.

Esta chica no es nada como lo mío. No es una chica de la cual estaría interesado.

—Eres caliente —susurra la bailarina y yo echo la cabeza hacia atrás, bloqueando nuestras miradas.

—¿Quieres que nos veamos después de que salga del trabajo? Mi turno termina en una hora.

Poco a poco, sacudo la cabeza.

—No lo creo —Que me lo pregunte con tanta facilidad me hace pensar que esta no es la primera vez que hace este tipo de cosas.

Pone mala cara.

—Apuesto a que tienes una novia, ¿verdad? Todos los callados y de buen aspecto la tienen.

— Sí, tengo una novia —Una falsa, que perdí hace meses atrás. Pero es más mentir que explicárselo.

Su mala cara se convierte en un ceño fruncido.

—Estoy segura de que tu amigo que compró el baile está disponible, ¿eh? Estoy segura de que la mayoría de las chicas no lo soportan por mucho tiempo.

La chica es perceptiva. Ha bailado para mí por tres minutos y nos tiene a los dos bien analizados.

—Él está definitivamente disponible.

Hace una mueca.

—Por supuesto que lo está.

La canción termina, al igual que mi baile, y se aleja de mí, una sonrisa curvando sus labios. Nunca me había fijado hasta ahora en que su color de lápiz labial coincide con el color rosa neón de su bikini y uñas.

Ella brilla en la luz negra, dándole un efecto extraño y antinatural.

—Eres todo un caballero —Se inclina y recoge su bikini del suelo—. Tómalo como un cumplido.9

—Gracias —Le digo débilmente, inmóvil en la silla. Mi cabeza sigue girando. Bebí demasiado y tengo miedo de ponerme de pie. Podría desmayarme como un idiota—. Por el baile y el cumplido.

Me da una sonrisa, menea sus dedos hacia mí y luego se dirige a donde Ty. Quien de inmediato la abraza como si fuera de su propiedad. Sus manos se extienden en su espalda y en su culo mientras la estrecha contra él. Aún no se ha puesto su top de nuevo y él tiene sus manos sobre ella, con la boca en su oído. Se frota contra su pecho y estoy tentado a ir a decirle que se aleje de ella, pero luego oigo su risa y sé que le gusta.

Le gusta.

Disgustado conmigo mismo, me levanto y miro alrededor de la habitación, esperando que el mareo ceda. Es muy oscuro y hay muchos chicos en el lugar, no puedo distinguir quién es quién. De ninguna manera voy a encontrar a mis amigos en esta multitud.

Tengo que largarme de aquí. Tengo que llegar a casa, pero estoy lejos de mi complejo de apartamentos, lo que está, claro, al otro lado de la ciudad. Mi auto está en el restaurante donde trabaja Bella.

Me estoy volviendo loco e inútil.

Frunzo el ceño, saco el celular de mi bolsillo y estudio la pantalla oscura. Yo puedo hacerlo. Casi presiono la única palabra que podría hacer que ella vuelva a mí.

O la palabra que podría hacerla huir. No debería. No merezco su ayuda.

La decisión de hacerlo sobre mi orgullo entra y sale de mi cuerpo, presiono las diez letras, deletreando la palabra que me hace feliz y que atormenta mis pensamientos.

**_BPOV_**

Mi teléfono zumba en mi bolsillo justo cuando me estoy preparando para marcar mi salida. Es tarde, el restaurante estuvo lleno hasta el último minuto y mis pies están matándome.

Reviso mis mensajes y jadeo audiblemente a la única palabra que parece llenar la pantalla, retándome a ignorarla.

**_Malvavisco_**

La ira surge dentro de mí. ¿Cómo se atreve a usar esa palabra? ¿Qué carajos quiere? ¿Necesita que lo rescate una vez más? No puedo creer su atrevimiento.

Pero la preocupación se activa, y la ira disminuye. ¿Y si está en problemas? Esta con esos imbéciles que no le agradan y probablemente no debería confiar en ellos. ¿Y si le hicieron algo y esta desmayado a un lado de la carretera, sangrando hasta la muerte?

Dios, mi cerebro-lleno-de-drama está trabajando horas extras esta noche.

Furiosa por mi preocupación, escribo rápidamente en respuesta y golpeo enviar antes de pensármelo dos veces.

**_¿Dónde diablos estas?_**

Responde en segundos.

**_Caza fortunas._**

¡Ugh! ¿Me está pidiendo que lo rescate de un club de striptease? Quiero matarlo.

**_No voy a conducir hasta allá. Ni siquiera tengo un auto._**

Segundos después, responde nuevamente.

**_Dejé mi camioneta en el restaurante._**

Ceñuda, estudio las palabras que acaba de enviarme. No puedo hacer esto. No debería. Rescatándolo me da esperanza y debería sentirme desesperanzada en cuanto a Edward se refiere. Él no vale toda la pena, ni el drama.

¿O sí?

**_Pero no tengo la llave_**, escribo finalmente, sintiendo una especie de felicidad. ¿Cómo puedo conducir su camioneta sin llave?

— ¿Necesitas un aventón?

Levanto la mirada para encontrar a Jasper frente de mí, su apuesta cara llena de preocupación. Mi teléfono suena y leo el mensaje de Edward, una descripción detallada de la locación exacta de sus llaves escondidas en la camioneta.

Tentándome más y más a ir a rescatarlo, sin importa cuán estúpida sepa que es la idea.

— ¿Bella?

—Sí, um, gracias por el aventón, pero no lo necesito —Sonrío, comprendiendo que necesito que Jasper se vaya antes de ir a rescatar a Edward, no quiero que me vea irme en la camioneta de Edward.

No que se entere que es la camioneta de Edward, pero él es muy listo. Puede sumar dos más dos y sacar su conclusión con facilidad.

—¿Estás segura? —Llega y me toca, sus dedos se posan en mi brazo, y no reacciono. Quizá lo hubiera hecho ayer. Diablos quizá hace cuatro horas, antes de que Edward entrara de nuevo en mi vida tan fácilmente, pero ahora, nada.

Absolutamente nada.

Asintiendo, le ofrezco una sonrisa más grande. —Sí. Ya tengo como irme. Pero aprecio la oferta.

—Bien. Alice se irá a casa conmigo así que… ¿Te veremos mañana?

Mi primer domingo trabajando en el restaurante, mi turno empieza en la media tarde y terminara a una hora decente también, dado que estoy programada para comenzar a las cuatro. Estoy un poco emocionada al respecto. Seth y yo tenemos planes ya. Desayunaremos juntos, si es que podemos sacar nuestros perezosos traseros de la cama, quizás una cena en la tarde después de que salga del trabajo. Tal vez una película si nos sentimos de humor.

Siento que estoy recompensando a mi hermano con algo especial. Lo merece. No he estado en casa mucho tiempo y tampoco mamá. Él está creciendo y necesitamos reconectarnos. Ningún chico de catorce debería sufrir, especialmente mi hermano.

—Te veo mañana —digo mientras veo a Jasper irse con Alice a su lado. Me pregunto si son una pareja. Y si lo son, ¿por qué coquetea conmigo? ¿Por qué coquetearía con alguien? No entiendo su relación.

Tampoco entiendo la relación entre Edward y yo, así que ¿Quién soy yo para juzgar?

**...**

Me meto en el estacionamiento de Caza Fortunas, y quince minutos después de recorrer el edificio encuentro a Edward recostado contra la pared. El torso encorvado hacia delante, sus manos ocultas en sus bolsillos y su cabeza ladeada. Es como si ni siquiera hubiera oído la camioneta estacionarse.

Bajando la ventana del pasajero, le silbo y se gira para verme, su mirada encuentra la mía.

—¿Necesitas un aventón? —pregunto, haciendo mi mejor intento para mantener mi voz firme, pero oigo mi leve vacilación. ¿Él lo notó?

Espero que no.

Empujándose del edificio, camina hacia la camioneta y se inclina a través de la ventana abierta, sus brazos apoyados en el borde.

—Así que encontraste la llave.

—Te lo dije —Le envié un mensaje cuando dejé el trabajo, diciéndole que iba en camino. ¿Se le olvidó o qué?

Oliendo el aire, atrapo el inconfundible olor a cerveza. Ha estado bebiendo. Y siempre es más desinhibido cuando ha estado bebiendo. Sin embargo, no necesariamente de una mala manera. No como los tipos con los que mamá siempre sale. Esos tipos son malhumorados y llegan a los puños si quieren demostrar tener la razón.

—Gracias por venir a recogerme —Se aparta del camión y tira de la manija, abriendo la puerta para subir dentro. Ajustándose en el asiento del pasajero, sube la ventana, pone el cinturón de seguridad en su lugar, luego se inclina contra el asiento, sus ojos cerrándose—. Lo aprecio.

¿Es todo? ¿Eso es todo lo que consigo? ¿Nada de _oh mi Dios, eres mi heroína, Bella_ o declaraciones de amor eterno? No que esperara lo último, vamos, no nos hemos vistos los últimos dos meses y solo hemos interactuado en el periodo de unas cuantas horas.

No sé si puedo lidiar con esto, especialmente cuando está actuando como si nuestro encuentro no fuera gran cosa.

— ¿Necesitas la dirección de mi casa? —pregunta cuando salgo del estacionamiento.

—Um, pensé que podría ir directo a mi casa —No quiero llevarlo a su lugar, ¿Luego como regreso a casa?

—No puedo ir a tu casa. No estoy presentable.

_En más de un sentido_, quiero decirle, pero mantengo mis labios cerrados.

— ¿Y qué? ¿Si te llevo a tu casa, quién va a llevarme a mi casa?

—Llama a tu novio —Se encoje de hombros, pero el veneno en sus palabras es claro.

—¿Mi novio? —Me detengo en una luz roja y giro a verlo. Sus ojos están abiertos y está mirándome, su expresión cautelosa—. ¿De quién estás hablando?

—El tipo que nos interrumpió hace rato. Tu jodido jefe, Bella. ¿O debería decir el jefe con el que estás jodiendo?

Oh. Mi. Dios. ¿De dónde carajos sacó esa idea?

—Debería detenerme ahora mismo y dejarte tirado al lado de la carretera.

—Hazlo. Llamaré a la policía y les diré que robaste mi camioneta.

¿Quién es este tipo? Le doy mí mejor mirada de muerte, la que asusta hasta la muerte a Seth cada vez que la uso en él.

—No te atreverías.

Me mira de vuelta

—Pruébame.

La luz se vuelve verde y acelero, mi pie presionando el pedal del gas tan fuerte que ambos nos sacudimos hacia delante en nuestros asientos. La camioneta se acelera rápidamente, los neumáticos chirriando en el asfalto, haciendo a mi cara contraerse de dolor. Edward está murmurando maldiciones bajo su aliento pero no me importa. Lo ignoro, dejo que el poder del motor de la camioneta me impulse por el camino, borrando mis pensamientos hasta que todo lo que puedo sentir es la velocidad.

Pero no puedo controlar mi mente, no importa cuanto quiero tranquilizarme. Es un torbellino de preguntas. ¿Por qué Edward piensa que estamos juntos? ¿Por qué Edward me envía un mensaje para que vaya a recogerlo si piensa eso de mí? ¿Por qué estaba en un club de striptease? ¿Manoseo a una stripper? Juro que puedo oler el perfume barato en su ropa. La idea de que haya estado con otra mujer, que puso sus manos sobre una estúpida stripper, incluso momentáneamente, me llena de tanta ira, que mi pie presiona el pedal del gas incluso más fuerte.

—¿Estas tratando de matarnos?

Su voz callada penetra mis pensamientos, recordándome que estoy conduciendo como una imprudente, y aligero mi pie sobre el pedal de gas, volviendo la velocidad más moderada.

—Lo siento —murmuro, avergonzada por actuar como una tonta.

Mi usual modo de actuar cuando estoy en la presencia de Edward.

Estamos en silencio el resto del camino, con la excepción de Edward diciéndome donde girar para llegar a su apartamento. El vecindario se pone cada vez más lindo a medida que conduzco más lejos. Estoy llena de celos mientras miro los arboles alineados en la acera, los jardines bien cuidados con estallidos de flores coloridas, incluso en la mitad del invierno. Paisajistas mantienen todos los jardines de este lado de la ciudad y son absolutamente perfectos.

A diferencia del césped y los patios de mi vecindario, que son desiguales y cafés por la sequedad. No hay lindas flores a la vista en donde vivo. Mayormente, los arbustos crecidos en mi complejo de apartamentos están así para ocultar todas las fallas.

—Lindo —digo una vez que aparco en el lugar al que él ordena. Es suyo, por supuesto. Y el complejo es privado, manteniendo a la chusma lejos. Soy considerada chusma, estoy segura.

—¿Necesitas que llame a tu novio para que te venga a recoger? —pregunta, su voz baja. Completamente amenazadora.

Apago el motor y me giro hacia él, esperando que mi expresión se vea tan incrédula como me siento.

—No tengo novio.

Eleva sus cejas.

—Así que el tipo que básicamente me dijo que me fuera no es tu novio.

—No lo es. Es mi jefe. Eso es todo —Sacudo mi cabeza despacio, enojada de que siquiera tenga que explicarme.

—¿Por qué dijo que estuvo contigo anoche, entonces?

Estoy boquiabierta. No puedo creer lo que Edward acaba de decir.

—¿Qué?

—Es lo que me dijo. Me pregunto quién era yo y le dije que era tu…novio. Luego se rió y dijo algo como, dónde carajos estaba yo, ya que él estuvo contigo la noche anterior —La boca de Edward está apretada en una fina línea—. ¿Estuviste con él?

Dios, lo estuve. Suena tan mal. No quiero admitir la verdad, pero no puedo mentirle a Edward. No debería haber más mentiras entre nosotros. La honestidad necesita ser nuestra única política.

—Sí —admito, mi voz pequeña. No quiero decirle que Jasper me llevó al salón y pagó por mi maquillaje, un maquillaje que Edward ni siquiera parece notar.

Mira lejos de mí, soplando una respiración áspera. Su mandíbula está apretada, veo el ligero tic en está y sé que esta más que furioso.

—Sólo admítelo, Bella. Avanzaste. No puedo culparte. Yo jodí todo esto al no responderte. Me lo merezco.

—¿Merecerte, qué? No estuve con mi jefe, no de la forma que crees. Definitivamente no estamos juntos.

Me mira nuevamente.

—¿No lo están?

—No —digo, sacudiendo mi cabeza despacio—. Él es mi jefe. No me acostaría con mi jefe.

Edward no dice nada, pero su silencio llena la cabina como lo haría un interminable flujo de palabras.

—Escucha, tú me dejaste, ¿recuerdas? Finalmente estoy siguiendo con mi vida, avanzando, y luego vienes y me envías esa estúpida, estúpida palabra clave. Tienes un gran descaro, sabes. No sé por qué me molesté en ir a rescatarte. Acusándome de estar con alguien más como un completo imbécil celoso. —Necesito decirle todo, para poder llegar a la verdad. Necesito decirle la verdad. He estado en este limbo, esperándolo, odiándolo, amándolo, queriéndolo matar, queriéndolo salvar, por demasiado tiempo.

Ya he terminado. Él debe sacarlo todo para que así podamos llegar al grano o puede seguir con nuestros interminables círculos que me vuelven loca y me hacen feliz, todo a la vez.

—No sé qué pensar —dice finalmente—, él me confundió, y lo malinterpreté… todo.

—No tienes ningún derecho de acusarme de esa basura —Tomo un profundo respiro. Edward quizá salto a las conclusiones, pero comienzo a pensar que Jasper no ayudó al dar a entender que algo pasaba entre nosotros. Que no está pasando.

—¿A quién le vas a creer? ¿A un tipo que no conoces o a mí?

Levanta sus parpados, su mirada encontrándose con la mía. Sus ojos son brillantes incluso a la tenue luz de la camioneta, y me gustaría poder apoyarme en él. Tocarlo. Besarlo.

—A ti —susurra—. Te creeré a ti.

* * *

_**Hola!**_

_**Perdón por tardar, pero la uni me consume, espero puedan comprender. Además estoy deprimida porque los Jonas Brothers se separan y los amo demasiado :'(**_

_**Pero bueno, estoy tratando de subirles dos capítulos por semana, ya que no me da tiempo de adaptar más. Así que mañana (Viernes) por la tarde espero subirles el próximo :)**_

_**Y contestando la pregunta de Fefa Cullen W, la historia tiene un total de 22 capítulos.**_

_**Ah otra cosa! Les dije que iba a adaptar la segunda parte de Forever Cullen (Forever you), lo voy a hacer, pero lo empezare como en un mes mas o menos (apenas puedo con esta xP)**_

_**Gracias por los reviews, favs & follows :D**_

_**Nos leemos...**_


	8. Capitulo 7

_**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la historia Monica Murphy.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 7 **

**_Haz magia. Entra en su corazón sin tocarla._ _—Desconocido._**

**_BPOV_**

La admisión de Edward me ha dejado atónita, todo lo que puedo hacer es sentarme aquí y mirarlo fijamente. No sé qué decir, cómo reaccionar, nada. Creo que todavía estoy en shock por el hecho de que estamos sentados en su camioneta, juntos. Solos. Como si los dos últimos meses no hubieran sucedido y estuviéramos de vuelta donde empezamos.

Pero conozco todos sus secretos. Bueno, la mayoría. Y son horribles. Él sabe algunos de los míos, aunque no es que tenga muchos. Fui un libro abierto desde el principio. Los pocos que tengo no alteraban tanto mi vida como los suyos. Mi mamá es una perdedora, alcohólica y sin trabajo. Mi padre nunca se ha puesto en contacto conmigo en toda mi vida. Edward ya conoce todos esos hechos acerca de mí.

Ah, y mi hermano se salta sus clases, fuma marihuana y no hay mucho que yo pueda hacer al respecto. Edward no conoce demasiado acerca de Seth. O acerca de mis propias inseguridades y miedos, ni cómo yo siento que mi vida no va a ninguna parte. Ni siquiera sabe cómo me siento por tener que cuidar de mi hermano todo el tiempo, sólo porque nuestra madre no quiere hacerlo.

La única cosa que puedo controlar completamente es a mí y a mi reacción ante lo que tengo por delante. En este preciso momento, lo único que puedo manejar es mi reacción por Edward. Así que me siento aquí y espero. Espero a que él diga algo primero, porque no voy a hablar hasta que él lo haga. Es su turno para dar el siguiente paso.

A pesar de las señales de alarma sonando en mi cabeza, quiero que él haga ese primer movimiento.

—Bella, yo... —Hace una pausa y traga audiblemente—. No estoy lo suficientemente sobrio como para llevarte a tu casa.

Decepción cruza a través de mí. Ahí estaba el primer movimiento. —Llamaré un taxi. —Como si me lo pudiera permitir, pero ¿qué otra maldita cosa se supone que debo hacer?

—No. —Niega con la cabeza—. Quiero que te quedes conmigo. Está noche.

Todo dentro de mí grita que corra muy, muy lejos. Pero también hay una pequeña parte de mí que dice que debo quedarme. Quedarme a dormir en su sofá y despertarme renovada a la mañana siguiente, luego de pasar la noche en la misma casa con la persona que amo. No vamos a hacer nada. Más que hablar, con suerte. Tal vez logre hacerle confesar el por qué me pidió que lo rescatara con esa hermosa y trágica nota, para que luego se haya negado a responder a mis mensajes de textos o de voz.

Sí, todavía quiero una respuesta en relación con ese particular fiasco.

—No debería —susurro.

—Por favor. —Se aclara la garganta—. Nada va a suceder. Lo prometo.

Cierro los ojos, mis pensamientos y necesidades en conflicto. Estoy en guerra conmigo misma y lo odio. Tal vez quiero que pase algo. Tal vez quiero tener sexo estrafalario, sucio y alucinante con Edward Cullen. Pero sus palabras, su caballerosidad pueden estar jugándole en contra. El tipo es un completo galán.

Y yo realmente no quiero eso esta noche. Quiero comodidad. Pasión. Anhelo lo que Edward me puede dar. Deliciosos besos calientes, un placer increíble...

—Podemos hablar. —Estira la mano y la posa sobre mi brazo. Su palma es cálida y sus dedos ligeramente ásperos mientras acarician mi piel, logrando que inmediatamente mi cuerpo reaccione. Estoy toda hormigueante y mi ritmo cardíaco se ha acelerado. Pienso en cómo Jasper me tocó más temprano y nada ocurrió.

Pienso en cómo Edward simplemente me mira e inmediatamente quiero arrancarme la ropa y desnudar mi alma para él.

—¿Hablar de qué?

—Tengo que decirte lo que está... lo que está pasando. —Me aprieta el brazo y yo cierro los ojos con fuerza, abrumada por la sensación. Dios, su toque se siente tan bien—. Tengo que pedirte disculpas por la forma en que te traté.

Una disculpa es un comienzo en la dirección correcta. Podría estar engañándome, pero quiero escuchar lo que tiene que decir. Necesito una explicación. —Está bien. Me encantaría escuchar una disculpa de tu parte.

—¿Vas a hacer que la diga ahora?

—Es lo primero, sí. —Asiento.

—¿Va a haber más de una?

Echo un vistazo en su dirección para ver que me está tomando el pelo. Y me encanta la forma en que me mira y la sonrisa en su cara. —Definitivamente —digo con otro movimiento de cabeza—. Quiero la primera ahora. Antes de que dejemos la camioneta.

Él cambia su expresión, viéndose muy solemne y serio. —Bella. Lo siento. —Levanta mi mano y deposita un beso en mis nudillos.

Su boca en mi piel me deja débil y ni siquiera estoy de pie. La forma juguetona en la que está actuando no facilita las cosas tampoco. Necesito recordar que está borracho. No se encuentra en su mejor estado.

—Ahora, entra conmigo. No voy a intentar nada, te lo prometo. —Hace una X en el centro de su pecho con el dedo índice—. Juramento de niño explorador.

—¿En serio fuiste un niño explorador?

—No. —Sonríe—. Pero puedes confiar en mí.

Sé que puedo. Quiero me dé el espacio para poder absorber todo lo que ha pasado esta noche, como también quiero tenerlo sobre mí. Estoy confundida.

Esto es lo que me hace cada vez que estamos juntos.

Salimos de la camioneta y lo sigo a través del estacionamiento sin protestar. Lo dejo guiarme a su puerta sin decir una palabra, aunque puedo sentir su presencia detrás de mí. Inhalo profundamente cuando pone su mano en la parte baja de mi espalda para guiarme en la dirección correcta.

No la quita hasta que llegamos a la puerta principal. Es como si él necesitara esa conexión.

Y yo también.

Cuando abre la puerta de su tranquilo y oscuro departamento, me indica para que entre primero. Enciende una luz, revelando una habitación desprovista de nada más que un sofá, una silla a juego y un televisor de pantalla plana. No hay cuadros, ni adornos, ni desorden. Nada más allá de los productos de primera necesidad.

A la habitación le falta calidez. Como si nadie viviera aquí. Me recuerda al Edward que conocí al principio. Esa versión que no sentía, que actuaba como si nada le afectara. Esa cáscara sin emociones de un ser humano.

Me gusta pensar que yo lo cambié en cuestión de días. Que le enseñé a sentir, a abrirse y lidiar con sus emociones, sus deseos y sus necesidades. Que mi influencia le enseñó que podría estar bien volver a ser humano.

Volteándome, estudio su expresión. Sus ojos están nublados, su pelo alborotado y sus mejillas pálidas. Parece cansado y un poco pirado. Una vez más, quiero tocarlo. Tocar su mejilla, trazar su expresiva boca con mi dedo...

—¿Quieres hablar?

Su pregunta me sorprende. Él no parece querer hablar. Más bien, parece tener ganas de derrumbarse en la cama y dormir. —¿Tú quieres?

—Hay cosas que debo decirte, sí. Pero estoy borracho y probablemente voy a estropearlo de alguna manera. —Su voz es suave mientras pasa una mano por su mejilla, haciendo precisamente lo que yo quería hacer sólo unos momentos atrás.

Mis manos, literalmente, pican por acercarse y tocarlo.

—Tal vez deberíamos dormir primero. —Aún no puedo hacerle frente a todo. Mi mente está trabajando horas extras y tengo que acallarla. Además, tengo miedo de lo que podría decir. ¿Qué pasa si no quiero oír sus explicaciones? ¿Y qué si sólo está siendo amable esta noche y quiere desilusionarme lentamente?

Pero entonces recuerdo sus celos por Jasper. La forma en que me miró. Cómo me besó, cómo se sentían sus brazos a mí alrededor.

Edward todavía me quiere. Lo sé. Yo aún lo quiero. Estar con él esta noche probablemente sea un error. ¿Soy lo suficientemente fuerte como para resistir?

¿Es él lo suficientemente fuerte como para resistirse a mí? La atracción entre nosotros está ahí, como un hilo invisible que nos acerca más y más cuando estamos en la misma habitación.

—¿Puedo dormir en tu sofá? —Señalo en dirección del mobiliario. Es grande y parece bastante cómodo.

Sacude la cabeza con una mueca. —De ninguna manera. Me quedo con el sofá. Tú puedes tener mi cama.

Oh, Dios. No puedo tomarla. Tendrá su olor. Al segundo en que mi cabeza esté en la almohada, mi imaginación volará salvajemente. Ha pasado demasiado tiempo desde que estuvimos juntos y al tenerlo tan cerca, siento la necesidad de lanzarme a él y nunca, nunca dejarlo ir.

—Prefiero tener el sofá. —Mi voz es inestable por lo que respiro profundamente, tratando de controlar mis emociones, pero me siento cansada. Completamente deshecha. Una lágrima se cuela por mi mejilla y lloro. Odio llorar. Rara vez lo hago.

—Bella. —Su profunda voz llega como un murmullo que retumba a través de mí y giro la cabeza. No quiero que vea mis lágrimas sin sentido—. Mírame.

Sacudo la cabeza. —No.

Desliza sus dedos debajo de mi barbilla y eleva mi rostro, así que no tengo más remedio que observarlo. Su mirada es oscura mientras aparta una lágrima de mi mejilla con el pulgar. —Estás llorando.

Parpadeo apresuradamente. —No, no lo estoy.

Acaricia con su pulgar mi mentón, su uña pasando por el borde de mi labio inferior. —Odio haberte hecho llorar.

Cierro los ojos, las lágrimas siguen cayendo, bañando mis pestañas.

—Yo sólo... Ya no sé cómo manejar esto. A ti. A nosotros.

—Lo siento. —Da un paso más cerca. Puedo sentir el calor de su cuerpo quemando dentro de mí. Y luego su boca se encuentra en mi frente, sus labios rozando mi piel en un tentativo beso—. Lo siento tanto. —Otro beso en mi sien—. No sabía qué decirte después de que me fui. Estaba avergonzado de todo lo que pasó, todo de lo que fuiste testigo. Te mereces algo mejor. —Besa la punta de mi nariz.

Sin pensarlo, deslizo mis brazos a su alrededor. Él es grande, cálido, sólido, y mi corazón se alivia al tenerlo tan cerca otra vez.

—Yo te merezco —le susurro—. ¿Cuando te darás cuenta de eso?

Nos quedamos en silencio por unos largos y agonizantes minutos. Mi frente se presiona contra su barbilla, mis brazos alrededor de su cintura. Él desliza su brazo alrededor de mí, por lo que su mano se instala en mi cadera. Su otra mano está en mi cabello, alisándolo hacia atrás, enredando sus dedos en los largos mechones, y yo suspiro de placer.

No quiero que este momento termine. Quiero olvidar todos nuestros problemas y sólo centrarme en nosotros dos juntos.

—No te merezco —dice finalmente—. Me aceptas con tanta facilidad, no importa cuánto te aparto. Necesitas saber que no lo hago a propósito. Es sólo que... la única manera que conozco para lidiar con los problemas, es correr.

Su honestidad me rompe el corazón.

—Sin embargo, estoy aprendiendo que huir no resuelve mis problemas. —Toma una respiración profunda—. Estoy viendo a alguien. Una psicóloga. Me está ayudando mucho.

Me arriesgo a levantar la mirada y nuestros ojos se encuentran. Está preocupado que de alguna manera su admisión pueda alejarme, me doy cuenta. —Eso es bueno. ¿Alguien la buscó para ti? —¿Le había contado algo a su padre? ¿O todavía seguía manteniendo todos sus secretos para sí?

—No, la busqué yo mismo. Hemos hablado mucho sobre lo que pasó. Y de ti.

—¿De mí? —Estoy sorprendida. Después de que me dejó tan fácilmente, asumí que quedé en el olvido.

—Definitivamente, acerca de ti. —Arrastra sus dedos por mi mejilla y suelto un suspiro tembloroso—. No tienes ni idea de lo importante que eres para mí, ¿verdad?

Sacudo la cabeza lentamente. —Cuando te fuiste, pensé que habíamos terminado. Pensé que me habías olvidado.

—Nunca podría olvidarte. —Edward mantiene los labios cerrados. Me pregunto si quiere decir algo más.

Sé que yo quiero hacerlo. Pero no puedo. No voy a ser tan rápida para revelar mis emociones con él nuevamente. No después de todo lo que hemos pasado. Estoy demasiado asustada.

Entonces, hago una admisión fácil. Una que no está muy lejos de lo que él me ofreció. —Yo tampoco te olvidé —le susurro.

Antes de que pueda decir nada más, me da un tirón hacia él y presiona su boca en la mía. Sus labios son suaves, húmedos y muy, muy persistentes. La abro para él con facilidad, nuestras lenguas deslizándose contra la otra, su gemido me alimenta sucesivamente. Alimentándonos a ambos.

Así como así, estoy perdida.

**_EPOV_**

Finalmente. Estoy besándola de nuevo, saboreándola, sosteniéndola en mis brazos. Se siente tan bien, tan jodidamente bien tener a Bella conmigo. En mi apartamento, de regreso en mi vida. No sé qué hice para merecer este regalo, pero me niego a meter la pata otra vez.

No voy a dejar que se vaya. Nunca. La necesito tanto. Maldición, la amo demasiado.

Quería decirle eso también. Escribí las palabras en esa carta que le dejé la última vez que estuvimos juntos. Ahora, teniéndola delante de mí, mi valor se ha evaporado. Tengo miedo de que pueda rechazarme. Por lo menos, rechazar las palabras y la emoción detrás de ellas.

En cambio, la beso. Preferiría mostrarle cómo me siento en lugar de decirle.

—Llévame a tu habitación —susurra contra mis labios después de que rompe el beso—. Llévame a tu cama, Edward.

Agarrando su culo, la levanto y ella envuelve sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura, sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello. No pesa nada, su suave y curvilíneo cuerpo se adapta perfectamente al mío mientras la llevo a mi habitación, a la vez que besa y lame mi cuello. Poniéndome tan duro que no sé cómo voy a soportar la tortura de no estar dentro de ella en un segundo.

Maldita sea, quiero que esto dure. Quiero tomarme mi tiempo con ella e ir despacio. Estar a su lado de nuevo es como si cada uno de mis sueños se hiciera realidad y quiero saborearlo. Pero está retorciéndose contra mí, su aliento caliente en mi cuello haciéndome temblar, y sé que esto va a suceder demasiado rápido.

Caemos en la cama juntos y soy precavido de no aterrizar sobre ella, siendo que es tan pequeña. Y perfecta. Increíblemente perfecta mientras me aparto y la estudio de la cabeza a los pies. Su pelo largo se desparrama por toda la almohada, su pecho subiendo y bajando rápidamente. El top de encaje hace poco para ocultar el sujetador de satén negro que lleva puesto y puedo ver la cremosa piel de su vientre plano.

Quiero desesperadamente besar y lamerla allí.

Los shorts negros que está usando sólo hacen hincapié en la inclinación de la cintura, la curva de sus caderas, la longitud de sus piernas. Me arrodillo para poder verla con más detalle. Abre los ojos, la sonrisa curvando sus exuberantes labios es completamente seductora. Está funcionando. Bella puede seducirme con una sola mirada, una palabra, un sólo toque.

—¿Qué estás esperando? —Extiende la mano hacia mí, engancha el dedo alrededor del cinturón de los vaqueros y me jala, pero me resisto.

—Primero quiero mirarte.

Sus mejillas se vuelven la sombra más tenue de color rosa. —Puedes mirar todo lo que quieras después. Te necesito, Edward. Por favor.

—Lo que estás usando... —Niego con la cabeza—. Me está matando.

Se ríe. —Deberías ver las otras ropas que tengo que llevar como mi uniforme de trabajo. Odiarás todas esas si no te gusta esto.

Los celos queman dentro de mí y los controlo. —Siempre y cuando los clientes no te toquen, no tengo ningún problema.

Su risa muere. —¿Estás celoso?

—¿Cuando se trata de ti? Siempre. —Deslizo mi mano por debajo de top de encaje y trazo mis dedos por su estómago. Ella aspira una bocanada de aire, su piel temblando debajo de mi tacto, y yo levanto mi mano, hasta que estoy jugando con el broche en la parte frontal de su sujetador—. Eres mía. Ya lo sabes, ¿verdad?

Asiente lentamente, su mirada nunca dejando la mía. —Yo… yo no estaba segura. Después de lo que pasó entre nosotros. Siempre quise ser tuya, pero me abandonaste.

Cierro los ojos por un breve momento, enojado por haber hecho que esta hermosa y perfecta chica dude de sí misma incluso por un segundo.

—Te lastimé y odio eso. Voy a compensártelo, Bella. Te lo juro.

Escucho el chasquido de su sujetador al abrirse y estoy ansioso por quitarle todo. Quiero verla desnuda, ver si es tan hermosa como lo recuerdo, y se ríe de nuevo cuando tiro con impaciencia de su ropa, haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo para ayudarla, pero en realidad sólo logrando un desastre. Golpea mis manos, apartándolas, y se quita lentamente todo, hasta que me quedo con la boca seca y mi cuerpo duro al verla completamente desnuda.

Maldición, es aún más hermosa de lo que recordaba. Está oscuro, apenas se puede ver, así que me inclino hacia la ventana por encima de mi cama y tiro de la cuerda que abre las persianas. La niebla es débil afuera, dejando que brille la luz de la luna en el interior, bañando a Bella en un resplandor plateado, aunque la habitación está en su mayor parte envuelta en la oscuridad. Mi mirada pasa sobre ella, deteniéndome en todos las partes importantes y bonitas.

—¿Te gusta lo que ves? —Extiende sus piernas como una intención seductora que me está volviendo loco y trago duro.

—Sí —grazno.

Bella se sienta frente a mí, sus pechos balanceándose con el movimiento, sus pezones rosados oscuros y duros ganan mi atención. Coloca sus manos en mis mejillas y me atrae más cerca, sus labios rozando los míos en el beso más suave. Una y otra vez, me besa así y me estiro hacia ella, ahuecando sus pechos en mis manos, acariciando sus pezones con los pulgares.

Se arquea hacia mi toque, nuestros besos cada vez más frenéticos, más hambrientos, y luego estoy consumiéndola, mi mano se desliza hacia abajo, estableciéndose entre sus piernas. Está húmeda, tan jodidamente mojada para mí, y gimo contra su boca.

Necesito estar dentro de ella, ahora.

Saltando de la cama, me libero de mi ropa, consciente de que Bella está mirando todos mis movimientos. Abro el cajón de mi mesita de noche y saco un condón. Los condones que compré en anticipación de Bella y yo estando juntos de nuevo algún día. Diablos, por lo menos siempre fui optimista.

Rasgo la envoltura y me pongo el condón, sin perder ni un segundo. Quiero estar dentro de ella con tantas ganas, que siento como si fuera a estallar.

Un suspiro melancólico escapa de ella y me vuelvo para encontrarla mirándome descaradamente. —¿Qué pasa?

Bella levanta su mirada hasta encontrarse con la mía, su expresión ligeramente avergonzada. —Tienes el cuerpo más hermoso que jamás he visto. Ya lo sabes, ¿no es así?

No, pero ella hace que me sienta así con sólo una mirada. Con unas pocas palabras casualmente habladas. —¿Intentas avergonzarme?

Sacude la cabeza con una sonrisa. —Que estés avergonzado te hace aún más lindo. Y más sexy. Estás construido como una especie de dios, Edward Cullen. Si no estuviéramos más o menos apurados, pasaría horas explorando tu perfecto cuerpo.

—¿En serio? —Subo de nuevo en la cama y sobre ella. Estamos frente a frente, nuestros cuerpos perfectamente alineados—. Eso suena prometedor.

—Oh, sí. —Asiente, instala su mano en el centro de mi pecho, con los dedos yendo hacia abajo. La piel de gallina se alza con su toque—. Te encantaría cada segundo.

—¿Sí? —Empujo mis caderas contra ella, suave y lentamente.

Probablemente un gran error, teniendo en cuenta lo cerca que estoy de venirme ya.

—Umm. —Se arquea debajo de mí como un gato, rozándose contra mi punta, y maldigo, si hace eso una vez más estoy acabado—. Usaría mis manos, mis dedos, mi boca y mi lengua. Hasta que finalmente me rogarás que me detenga y que te saque de tu miseria.

Gimo ante sus palabras. —Ya estoy en un mundo de agonía.

—Entonces, déjame que te ayude con eso. —Estira su mano hacia mí, sus dedos cerrándose alrededor de mi polla, guiándome hacia ella.

Lentamente me hundo en su interior, su calor húmedo bañándome hasta que estoy recostado profundamente, y me mantengo ahí tan firme como me es posible, saboreando la sensación de su cuerpo aceptando el mío con tanta facilidad. Tan hermosamente.

—Te he echado de menos —susurro contra sus labios antes de besarla—. Maldición, te he echado muchísimo de menos.

—Yo también te he echado de menos. —Su voz es temblorosa, todo su cuerpo se está sacudiendo y poco a poco me retiro de ella, saliendo casi complemente antes de hundirme en su interior de regreso.

Ambos gemimos por la sensación y continúo con los movimientos lentos de tortura por unos largos y deliciosamente agonizantes minutos. Una y otra vez, entro, salgo casi todo el camino antes de hundirme nuevamente. Estar con ella otra vez se siente increíble. El hormigueo en la base de mi columna vertebral ya se está iniciando. Voy a venirme y a lo grande, pero debo asegurarme de que Bella se venga conmigo.

—Bella —susurro su nombre al oído, mis embestidas aún más duras. Es como si yo no tuviera el control sobre mi cuerpo en absoluto. Estoy consumido por la necesidad de venirme. Y de hacerla venir, también—. ¿Estás cerca? —Estiro mi mano entre nosotros y la toco entre sus piernas, su pequeño gemido me dice que di en el punto correcto—. Por favor, dime que estás cerca.

—Muy, muy cerca. Oh, Dios mío, Edward. Por favor...

Santo infierno, se ve tan sexy así. Toda necesitada y desesperada. Ella literalmente se abalanza hacia mí y me empino sobre mis rodillas, agarrándola por la cintura para poder empujar más profundo. Se pone cada vez más ruidosa, dando pequeños murmullos sexys que apenas puedo entender, y cuando llego a un punto en su interior que es particularmente profundo, se desmorona completamente debajo de mí. Su cuerpo está atormentado por estremecimientos, con la cabeza echada hacia atrás mientras se convulsiona a mí alrededor.

Enviándome directo a mi propio orgasmo espectacular que casi me deja ciego. Me derrumbo encima de ella, mi cuerpo todavía temblando, las secuelas de mi orgasmo persistentes durante largos minutos milagrosos, mientras envuelve sus brazos alrededor de mí, sosteniéndome cerca, pasando sus manos por mi espalda. Calmándome, despertándome de nuevo.

—Me estás aplastando —dice finalmente, con la voz ahogada contra mi pecho y me aparto con una rápida disculpa, levantándome para poder tirar el condón a la basura antes de deslizarme de nuevo bajo las sábanas y atraerla a mis brazos.

Ahora que la tengo de nuevo en mi vida, va a ser casi imposible dejarla fuera de mi vista otra vez. Lo cual es ridículo y poco realista, pero infiernos. La perdí de vista —y a mí mismo— en una ocasión. Y casi la pierdo por completo

No puedo arriesgarme de nuevo.

—Sé que deberíamos hablar, pero estoy demasiado cansada —dice con un bostezo—. ¿Podemos hacerlo mañana?

—Sí. —Mantengo mi brazo alrededor de sus delgados hombros y presiono un beso en su frente. Yo también estoy cansado. Saciado. Satisfecho. El sexo me pone nervioso, siempre lo ha hecho. Mi pasado me persigue y representa el acto prohibido. Vergonzoso. Por lo general, prefiero evitarlo. Evito a las mujeres en general, ya que siempre quieren algo de mí que no puedo dar.

Sin embargo, no es lo mismo con Bella. Nunca con Bella. Estar con ella tan íntimamente se siente bien. Perfecto. Me gusta desnudarme a su lado, tanto física como emocionalmente. Yaciendo desnudo, mostrándole todo lo que tengo, todo lo que soy, no tengo miedo cuando estoy con ella.

Es liberador. Me siento libre.

Como un pequeño milagro.

* * *

_**Hola!**_

_**Bueno aquí les dejo el otro capitulo, nos leemos la otra semana :)**_

_**Gracias por los reviews y que bueno que te pasaste Elizabeth :D**_


	9. Capitulo 8

_**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la historia de Monica Murphy.**_

* * *

**Capitulo 8**

**_BPOV_**

Creo que por fin he entrado en ese cuento de hadas en el que siempre quise vivir desde que era una niña. Lo estoy viviendo, justo en este momento, vistiéndome y alistándome para un tranquilo domingo con Edward.

Él me despierta besando suavemente cada parte de mi cara. Suaves besos que me hacen soltar risitas, ya que sus labios cosquillean contra mi piel. Cuando desliza sus manos entre nosotros y comienza a hacerme cosquillas en el estómago, me río más fuerte, nuestras piernas juntas, nuestros cuerpos desnudos chocando uno con el otro. Lo que nos lleva a tener un lento y delicioso sexo matutino.

Pero antes del lento y delicioso sexo matutino, recorro su cuerpo como prometí. Trazándolo con mis labios, mi lengua, mis manos y mis dedos. Imaginen mi sorpresa cuando descubro un tatuaje en su caja torácica, escrito en elegantes letras. Es un párrafo, más como una cadena de palabras en un poema. Delineo cada letra con mi dedo, tratando de descifrar su significado.

_Por una pasión que_

_Es capaz de brillar como la nuestra_

_Bienaventurados somos por_

_Amarnos_

_El uno al otro._

Estoy sorprendida de que el chico-bueno-futbolista Edward Cullen tuviera un tatuaje. Y que se lo hiciera luego de que estuvimos juntos.

—¿Qué significa? —pregunto, rozando las palabras más delicadamente con mi dedo índice.

Se ve sorprendido ante la pregunta.

—Léelo de vuelta —dice despacio—. Lentamente.

Así lo hago, dándome cuenta de que la primera letra de cada oración deletrea mi nombre.

Recordándome la nota del _malvavisco_ que me dejó. Estoy sorprendida. Abrumada. Tocada a fondo, lágrimas se forman en mis ojos, y él las besa haciéndolas desaparecer mientras éstas caen por mis mejillas.

—Escribí esas palabras para ti —murmura contra mi boca antes de besarme—. Me convertiste en un poeta, Bella.

Dios, es tan dulcemente romántico. Quiero perderme en él por siempre.

Tomamos una ducha juntos y eso eventualmente nos lleva a más delicioso sexo, dejándome tan cansada, que mis piernas son como fideos cuando finalmente salimos de la ducha. Él comienza a secarme con una toalla, sus dedos deslizándose entre mis aún mojadas piernas, y me lleva a otro orgasmo estremecedor.

Juntos, somos absolutamente ridículos. No podemos mantener nuestras manos alejadas del otro. Y amo eso.

Lo amo a él.

Me pongo mis shorts de la noche anterior pero hace demasiado frío para usar ese estúpido top de encaje, así que Edward me deja tomar prestado una sudadera vieja. Me la pongo, riéndome cuando llegan justo sobre mis rodillas. Sé que luzco tonta, pero él dice que me veo linda, me arrastra a sus brazos y me besa. Otra vez. A fondo.

Tan profundamente que finalmente tengo que golpear su pecho y decirle que tengo que ir a casa para ver cómo está mi hermano antes de que nos dejemos llevar de nuevo.

La decepción en su rostro es evidente pero respeta mis deseos y nos dirigimos a mi feo departamento. Mientras más nos acercamos, más nerviosa me pongo. ¿Qué pasa si mamá se encuentra en casa? De ninguna manera quiero que conozca a Edward, no todavía, porque si esto iba a continuar entre nosotros, eventualmente ellos tendrían que conocerse. Es sólo una realidad a la que no quiero enfrentarme.

Mamá es increíblemente buena en avergonzarnos con sus alcohólicos modales vulgares, tira la casa por la ventana y no le importa nada o nadie más excepto ella misma. Edward piensa que su familia está jodida —bueno, lo está, no nos engañemos con respecto a eso— aunque mi mamá no es ninguna santa tampoco.

Lo que da miedo es que constantemente temo convertirme en ella. Sería tan fácil. Nos parecemos mucho, a pesar de que odio admitirlo.

Cuando nos detenemos en el estacionamiento del complejo de apartamentos, noto que el auto de mamá no está ahí, gracias a Dios. El alivio que me inunda es palpable e inmediatamente me siento más ligera. Edward viene conmigo a pesar de que le sugerí marcharse, ya que yo trabajaría hasta tarde. Pero insiste en acompañarme hasta la puerta como alguna clase de caballero.

Creo que tiene miedo de dejarme ir, la verdad. Y yo me siento igual.

Mientras saco el llavero de mi bolso para abrir la puerta, ésta lo hace por si sola y me sorprende tanto que dejo caer las llaves. Seth está parado ahí, vestido con pantalones de chándal y una camiseta vieja, además de que su cabello es un absoluto desastre. Se arroja hacia mí, sus brazos tan apretados alrededor de mi cintura que casi no puedo respirar.

—¿Dónde has estado? —Me pregunta, dándome una sacudida cuando se aleja—. ¡He estado muy preocupado!

—Pensé que estabas en la casa de tu amigo. —Su arrebato me sorprende. Hablando de un cambio de roles. No puedo recordar la última vez que lo había visto tan nervioso.

—Estuve en casa solo toda la noche. Mamá se quedó con Larry. Ella pensó que volverías a casa. También yo. Traté de mandarte mensajes y llamarte pero nunca respondiste.

Mierda.

—Mi celular debe haber muerto. —Me inclino para recoger mis llaves. Suena como una pobre excusa, pero es la verdad.

Seth mira por encima de mi hombro y repara en la presencia de Edward.

—¿Quién rayos es este?

Cielos, ¿por qué suena tan hostil? La mirada que le está enviando a Edward podría matarlo, es demasiado intensa.

—Um… —No sé cómo responder. Esto es incómodo. No esperaba que mi hermano estuviera aquí para recibirnos.

—Espera un minuto. —Seth me rodea para que de esa forma pueda pararse directamente delante de Edward, que es mucho más alto que mi hermano—. Eres Edward Cullen, ¿no es cierto?

Oh, mierda. No esperaba que mi hermano lo reconociera, pero Edward es uno de los jugadores estrellas en el equipo de la Universidad. Ellos tienen un pequeño estatus de fama aquí en la ciudad.

—Si, lo soy. —La sonrisa de Edward es despreocupada y cálida—. Tú debes ser Seth.

—Sip. Y tú eres el imbécil que le rompió el corazón a mi hermana.

Sin advertencia, Seth levanta su brazo y golpea a Edward justo en el mentón.

Y lo envía al suelo.

—¡Oh por Dios! —Tomo a Edward por los hombros, pero él ya se está levantando por su cuenta, su expresión llena de incredulidad. Gracias a Dios, no parece enojado. Más que nada sorprendido.

Yo también estoy sorprendida.

—¿Por qué rayos fue eso? —le pregunto a Seth, quien está frotándose los nudillos como si le dolieran.

Pequeña basura. Probablemente le duelen. Se lo merece por hacer una payasada como esa.

—Él es la razón por la que has sido tan miserable estos últimos meses. No puedo creerlo, maldita sea. ¿Saliste con Edward Cullen? —Seth señala con un dedo a Edward—. ¿Cuándo diablos sucedió esto?

—¡Cuida tu lenguaje! —Es la única cosa que se me ocurre decir. No sé cómo responderle. Desde luego, no quiero confesar exactamente cómo Edward y yo nos conocimos en primer lugar. Suena tan sórdido.

—Te escabulliste para verlo y no entiendo por qué. Él no es poca cosa, Bella. —Seth sacude la cabeza—. Soy tan estúpido. No puedo creer que no llegué a unir todo, principalmente por las iniciales en tu pie.

—¿A qué se refiere? ¿Tienes mis iniciales en tu pie? —La mirada de Edward cae a mis pies. Estoy usando mis tacones negros de la noche anterior, y el tatuaje es evidente en la luz del día. Diablos, era evidente anoche y temprano esta mañana, pero no creo que él estuviera prestando mucha atención más allá de mis muslos.

El simple pequeño bosquejo de un corazón se encuentra en la parte superior de mi pie izquierdo, las letras _E_ y _C_ se apilan una encima de la otra en el medio. Mi homenaje a Edward y a la semana que pasamos juntos. Al amor que siento por él. Me hice el tatuaje en un arrebato de irracionalidad. Quería probar que lo amaba lo suficiente para tenerlo permanentemente grabado en mi piel.

Algo que él nunca me mostró a mí. Un deseo insensato por mi tonto corazón, supongo.

Esta no era la forma en que quería que se enterara del tatuaje.

Además, comparada con el hermoso poema que él escribió para mi, mi tatuaje parece una pequeñez.

Algo sin sentido.

—Se lo hizo después de Acción de Gracias —aclara Seth, lanzando dagas a Edward con la mirada—. No le explicó a nadie el porqué del _EC_. Dijo que era su ciudad favorita, pero yo sabía que eso era pura mierda. Quiero decir, vamos. Ella ni siquiera ha salido de California. Lo siento, Bella—añade cuando nota que yo estoy lista para golpearlo por haber maldecido.

—Te hiciste un tatuaje. Con mis iniciales en tu pie. —Edward sacude su cabeza, su expresión es de incredulidad—. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? ¿Me lo muestras?

Me encojo de hombros, deseando no tener esta conversación frente a mi hermano.

—Es tonto.

—Definitivamente, no es tonto. —Se para frente a mí y toma mis manos, su mirada cayendo a mis pies. Noto que su mandíbula está roja, se ve un poco hinchada, y no puedo creer que mi hermano lo haya golpeado tan fuerte. El elemento sorpresa definitivamente estuvo a su favor—. Me encanta.

—El tuyo tiene más significado —murmuro mientras me jala a sus brazos justo en frente de mi hermano. Puedo sentir la mirada aburrida de Seth a nuestras espaldas pero la ignoro—. Tú escribiste un poema para mí.

—Tú pusiste mis iniciales en tu pie para siempre, Bella. Creo que ambos estamos en la misma página o algo así.

Lo abrazo para acercarlo más a mí y río, porque no se cómo más reaccionar. Seth se aclara la garganta, recordándome por qué estoy aquí en primer lugar, y me alejo de Edward, dándole una sonrisa confiada.

—Tal vez debamos hablar más tarde. ¿Luego de que salga del trabajo?

—Sí. —Edward sonríe, sus ojos verdes brillando—. Suena bien. ¿Quieres que te pase a buscar?

—Claro, me parece perfecto. —Se inclina y me besa de nuevo como si no pudiera evitarlo—. Salgo a las ocho.

—¿Tienes cómo ir al trabajo?

—Ya pensaré en algo —le sonrío y comienza a alejarse, mirándome por sobre su hombro una última vez antes de bajar las escaleras y dirigirse a su camioneta.

—¿Qué diablos fue eso? —pregunta Seth cuando lo arrastro a nuestro departamento y cierro la puerta.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —Meto las manos en el bolsillo de la sudadera y respiro profundo, inhalando la esencia de Edward. Dios, huele bien. Tal vez no quiera devolvérsela. Tal vez no quiera volver a lavarla tampoco.

Asqueroso pero cierto.

—¿Estás viendo a Edward Cullen? ¿Es tu novio? —Los ojos de Seth se amplían—. Esto es una total locura, Bella. Él es toda una superestrella. Como, una leyenda universitaria. ¿Y tú estas con él?

Me encojo de hombros.

—No estoy totalmente segura de cómo definir lo que está sucediendo entre nosotros, pero sí. Estoy con él. Supongo.

—Santa mierda. —Seth empieza a reír—. Necesito decirles a mis amigos. ¡Collin va enloquecer! ¿Mamá lo sabe?

—No, nadie lo sabe. Todavía no quiero que nadie lo sepa. —Quiero tener a Edward cerca y mantenerlo como mi pequeño secreto por un par de días más. Una vez que las personas se enteren que somos una pareja, las cosas podrían ponerse un poco raras.

—¿Por qué diablos no? ¡Él es asombroso! —Seth frunce el ceño, como si recordara mi miseria—. Bueno, no tanto, considerando cómo de mal debe de haberte herido para tenerte tan miserable. Nunca te he visto así. ¿Qué pasó entre ustedes?

—Es demasiado difícil de explicar. —Hago un gesto con la mano, despidiendo a mi pasado con Edward. Cómo si fuera a decirle a mi hermano algún detalle—. Además, hablemos del hecho de que lo golpeaste. ¿Qué diablos estabas pensando?

—Eso fue increíble. Mi mano todavía me duele. Lo siento. —Lo golpeo en la cabeza antes de que se aleje de mi alcance—. No puedo creer que realmente le di un puñetazo a Edward enloquecido Cullen y él no me noqueó por ello.

—Creo que estaba demasiado sorprendido por el hecho de que un niño trató de darle una patada en el culo —dije con ironía.

Seth niega con la cabeza. —Ya no soy un niño pequeño, Bells. ¿Cuándo van a darse cuenta de eso?

Pongo los ojos en blanco, pero me abstengo de hacer una observación. Piensa que con catorce años ha madurado. Él sabrá la verdad algún día. —Me muero de hambre. ¿Aún quieres ir a desayunar?

—Sí, claro. Pero, ¿cómo vamos a llegar? No tenemos ruedas. Deberías haber dejado que tu novio se quedara para darnos un aventón.

—Podemos caminar a ese pequeño restaurante en la calle. No está demasiado lejos —le sugiero. Tengo que hablar con mi hermano en paz, no con Edward como testigo. Estoy ansiosa por tenerlo de vuelta en mi vida, pero tengo que aliviar su paso al caos que es mi familia en este momento.

**_EPOV_**

¿Alguna vez has estado en la total y completa cima, sólo para que ésta se derrumbe en cuestión de minutos?

Sí. Yo también.

Durante toda la mañana me he sentido increíble. Como si caminara a diez metros del suelo. Incluso ser golpeado por el hermano de la Bella no me perturba, aunque mi mandíbula todavía duele. El chico está ganando un poco de fuerza, le daré eso.

Regreso a mi departamento y me lanzo directamente a la cama con la cara hundida en la almohada. Bella la utilizó anoche. Puedo olerla, su aroma llena mi cabeza y la quiero. Tanto.

Sin embargo, tiene una vida. Un trabajo al que tiene que asistir y un hermano al que tiene que cuidar. Lo entiendo, lo capto. Estoy malditamente agradecido de que me permitiera volver a su vida y me esté dando la oportunidad de compensar todo el daño que le ocasioné.

Me dejo invadir por el sueño con su olor rodeándome, su rostro entre mis pensamientos. Me despierto con el sonido del móvil y tengo la esperanza de que sea ella, pero no lo es.

Es mi padre.

Genial.

—¿Qué ocurre? —Intento transmitir cierta jovialidad en mi voz, pero me temo que suena falso. Lo vi ayer por la mañana. ¿Qué ha pasado que tiene que llamarme después de las veinticuatro horas después de verme?

—Tuve una larga conversación con Lauren anoche —dice, con voz sombría.

Se me encoge el estómago. Sólo escuchar su nombre me pone enfermo. —¿Sí?— Dios, ¿qué podría haberle dicho? ¿Qué le contó?

—Estoy reconsiderando los procedimientos de divorcio.

Maldición. Justo cuando pensaba que podríamos tenerla fuera de nuestras vidas para siempre. —¿Por qué?

—Ella jura que nunca ha sido infiel. Que todo son un montón de rumores maliciosos propagados por algunas mujeres en el club que le aborrecen. —Papá hace una pausa y respira hondo—. ¿Debería creerle?

—Eso no es algo que tenga que decirte yo —digo automáticamente, porque infiernos, no. No voy a jugar ningún papel en su decisión.

Además, sé que no le ha sido infiel a él por experiencia personal.

Dios, siento que voy a vomitar.

—Está jugando con mi cabeza. Me llamó cuando regresaba de verte y cuando le dije dónde había estado, se excitó. Exigió que fuera a verla de inmediato. Así que me fui a casa y ella... me atacó.

Cierro los ojos, deseando que se calle.

—Estuvo alucinante. Fue como si no se cansara de mí. Sé que no quieres oírlo, pero fue el mejor sexo que he tenido en... años. No lo entiendo. No la entiendo.

—Está usando el sexo para mantenerte con ella, papá. —Mi voz es fuerte y me siento completamente amarrado. No me gusta escuchar todos estos detalles. Lo que es peor, no me gusta escuchar que lo atacó después de que supo que había pasado tiempo conmigo.

¿Qué significaba eso? Sólo puedo suponer que tal vez pensó en mí cuando...

Mierda. No puedo terminar el pensamiento.

—Probablemente —concuerda papá tranquilamente—. Pero si sigue así, podría no estar listo para dejarla ir todavía.

Es un idiota. Quiero decírselo, pero mantengo la boca cerrada. Sus problemas no son de mi incumbencia. —Supongo que eso depende de ti.

—Es todo lo que digo en respuesta.

—Escucha. Anoche hablábamos mucho Lauren y yo. Desea que vuelvas a casa para el verano. Dice que te echa de menos y quiere que pases más tiempo por aquí. Y estoy de acuerdo. ¿Podrías considerarlo? ¿Por nosotros?

Eso sería un rotundo no, pero no voy a ser un idiota con mi padre en este momento. Él sigue demasiado frágil por este asunto de si debería o no divorciarse de Lauren. Y mírala a ella, arrastrándose como un gusano de arrastrarse a mi vida. Tratando de conseguir que regrese allí de nuevo. ¿Acaso piensa que soy un idiota? —Me tengo que ir, papá. Llámame si necesitas hablar de nuevo.

—Dime que por lo menos lo vas a considerar, hijo. Lauren te extraña y te quiere mucho. Desde que perdimos a Vanessa, ella no ha sido la misma. Lo sabes. Puedes traer un poco de felicidad de nuevo en su vida.

—Nos vemos, papá. —Cuelgo antes de que pueda decir nada más. No creo poder soportarlo.

Mi apetito se ha ido, mis nervios estallan y me paseo por el departamento, completamente al borde de derrumbarme. Me pongo unos zapatos y trato de salir a correr, pero lo único que puedo pensar es en mi padre quedándose con Lauren. En ella tratando de convencerme para que vaya a casa y pase el verano con ellos. No puedo volver allí. Acción de Gracias fue lo suficientemente malo. Todavía no he aceptado plenamente lo que ella me dijo. Es difícil para mi cabeza aceptar una revelación como esa.

¿Podría mi hermana realmente haber sido mi hija...?

El pánico me llena y dejo de correr, mirando alrededor mientras estoy en el medio de la acera. Deseando tener a alguien con quien hablar. Cualquier persona.

Bella.

Pero está en el trabajo. Es tarde y su cambio se inició a las tres o cuatro. Demonios, no puedo recordarlo. No puedo bailar el vals y a la vez dejar caer todos mis problemas en su vida, de todas formas. Desearía tanto que hoy no fuera domingo, porque de otra forma llamaría a la Dra. Harris.

Decidiendo lidiar con ello, saco el teléfono del bolsillo de mi suéter y marco su número. Ella responde a la tercera llamada.

—Estoy sorprendida de saber de ti un domingo. —Es como ella me saluda—. ¿Estás bien?

—No realmente —admito, agradecido de que no me regañe por contactarla en su día libre—. Mi padre llamó.

—Umm. Eso no suena bien. Afortunadamente para ti, estoy de humor para un café. ¿Quieres que nos encontremos en, digamos, veinte minutos?

Me siento aliviado. ¿Cómo fui tan afortunado de encontrar a la Dra. Harris en primer lugar? Tal vez esto de reunirse con un paciente para tomar un café en una tarde de domingo no sea una situación común, pero tengo sacar toda esta mierda de mi pecho. No sólo las cosas malas que ocurrieron con mi padre, sino también mi noche y mi mañana con Bella.

—Estaré a allí —digo después de que ella recita la dirección de un Starbucks cercano.

**…**

—Entonces, ¿cómo te sientes acerca de lo que dijo tu padre?

Tomo un sorbo de mi café helado. —Preferiría que se divorcie de ella. La quiero fuera de mi vida para siempre.

—Pensé que Lauren ya estaba fuera de tu vida. —La Doc. me mira de esa manera característica que tiene. Esa que me recuerda que soy un adulto y el responsable de lo que me ocurre.

—Lo está. Pero la quiero fuera de la vida de mi padre también. Mientras ella sigua casada con él, es una barrera entre nosotros. Una que no quiero cruzar —digo con una finalidad que desesperadamente quiero creer.

—Hay una decisión que puedes tomar y por supuesto es una que tienes permitida. Sabes que dañarás a tu padre si cortas por completo la relación sin una explicación. —Sorbe un poco de su bebida, con una expresión de total satisfacción, pero yo sé lo que está tratando de hacer.

—De ninguna manera le diré lo que pasó entre Lauren y yo. Va a odiarme. —Niego con la cabeza.

—No debería. Eres su hijo. Eras un niño cuando esto empezó. Eras un niño cuando le pusiste un alto. Ella estaba mal. ¿No crees que él vaya a comprender eso? —me pregunta con voz suave.

No tengo idea. Estoy demasiado asustado para correr el riesgo. —Él comprenderá lo que quiera comprender. Creerá lo que quiera creer.

—¿De verdad tienes tan poca fe en tu padre?

Ouch. Nunca lo pensé de esa manera. —No es que yo no tenga fe en él. Es que... ella sabe cómo torcer todo. Es una maestra de la manipulación y ha estado jugando con nosotros durante años.

—Le das demasiado poder. Ella lo sabe y lo disfruta —señala la Dra. Harris.

Me encojo de hombros. —Tal vez. Es más fácil evitarla que enfrentar la verdad.

—Sabes, lamento que constantemente huyas de tus problemas. No es saludable. Van a alcanzarte tarde o temprano. —Toma otro sorbo de su bebida y luego empuja la taza a un lado para poder descansar sus brazos al borde de la mesa.

—Basta de centrarse en lo malo. Vamos a hablar de lo bueno. Hablamé de Bella. —Sólo así, estoy sonriendo mientras estudio mi taza, pasando mi dedo a través de la condensación que se forma allí.

— Ya te dije que pasé la noche con ella.

—¿Hablaron mucho?

—Le dije que lo sentía.

—¿Por qué?

—Por abandonarla. —Me encuentro con la mirada de la doctora al otro lado de la pequeña mesa. El Starbucks está vacío, ya son cerca de las seis. La mayor parte de la gente está en su casa preparando la cena o lo que sea—. Tenemos que hablar más.

—¿Quisieras estar seguro de lo que haces? ¿Vas a explicarle por qué huiste? Parece que es buena para ti —dice la Dra. Harris con una leve sonrisa—. Creo que jamás te he visto tan feliz.

Mi sonrisa crece. —Es buena para mí. Estoy enamorado de ella. —Decir las palabras en voz alta lo hace mucho más real. Y da miedo.

—¿Se lo has dicho?

—Todavía no.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Y si no me corresponde? —Mi mayor temor es soltarlo todo y dejarlo en claro para que luego ella no sienta lo mismo. O peor aún, que se ría de mi.

Sin embargo, sé que nunca haría eso. También sé que, en el fondo, siente lo mismo por mí que yo por ella.

Es fácil escribir las palabras te amo, componer poemas en su honor y declararle mi amor eterno con un puñado de lindas frases. Pero otra cosa completamente distinta es hacer esa declaración a la cara. Ya estoy lo suficientemente asustado por sólo decirle las palabras en voz alta a mi psiquiatra.

—Amar a alguien es estar en constante riesgo con tus emociones. Cuando encuentres a la persona correcta, aquella con la que sabes que quieres estar, esa persona hace que el riesgo valga la pena. —La Dra. Harris se detiene, estudiándome cuidadosamente—. ¿Crees que Bella vale el riesgo para ti?

—Sí —digo sin dudar.

Sonríe. —Si eso es lo que crees, entonces ella querrá oír las palabras, Edward. Apuesto a que piensa que tú también eres un riesgo que vale la pena correr.

* * *

_**Hola!**_

_**Mañana me paso a dejarles el otro :)**_

_**Gracias por los reviews, bye!**_


	10. Capitulo 9

**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la historia de Monica Murphy.**

* * *

**Capitulo 9 **

**_"Tenemos miedo de querer demasiado por miedo a que a la otra persona no le importe en absoluto"._ _Eleanor Roosevelt_**

**_BPOV_**

El restaurante está relativamente tranquilo, supongo que es la norma para una noche de domingo, de acuerdo con Alice. Mi turno pasa lento, las cuatro horas se sienten como doce, sobre todo porque no me estoy manteniendo constantemente ocupada, lo que normalmente ayuda a pasar el tiempo.

Reviso el reloj y veo que son las siete y media. Finalmente. Treinta minutos hasta que vea a Edward y no puedo esperar.

Sin embargo, apesta que Jasper esté aquí. No quiero que vea a Edward recogerme. Le prometí que no habría ningún drama y que iba a mantener a Edward muy lejos de aquí.

¿Cómo iba a saber que, literalmente, nos besaríamos —y un montón de otras cosas— y nos reconciliaríamos? En serio, creí que habíamos terminado. Listo. Terminado.

Además, había estado tan malditamente cabreada con él. Enojada porque Edward volvió a entrar en mi vida como si nunca se hubiese ido e hizo todo lo posible para volverme loca. Besándome, diciendo que me extrañaba. Todas las cosas que quería escuchar, pero no así. Una confrontación en mi trabajo no es el camino a seguir para la reconciliación de un romance.

Gracioso, como las cosas cambian completamente en unas horas. Siento que mi vida se ha volteado completamente al revés.

En el buen sentido.

—Estás inquieta —dice Alice mientras pasa a mi lado.

Estoy rebotando sobre mis talones. Algo difícil de hacer teniendo en cuenta los tacones que estoy usando. Usamos los uniformes de noche. Son negros, se deslizan en nuestros cuerpos y terminan a mitad del muslo, sin embargo, la falda siempre se sube. Es el único en el que me aseguro de usar las bragas tipo bóxer por miedo a que con un movimiento en falso muestre todo lo que tengo.

Me pregunto qué pensará Edward de mi vestido. Me gusta la forma en que hace lucir mis pechos y estoy usando un sostén especial solo para él.

—Llena de energía y nerviosa —explico, eso suena estúpido pero bueno, no estoy mintiendo.

—¿Por qué? —Levanta una ceja y cruza los brazos delante. Estamos pasando el rato en la estación de camareras cerca del bar, fuera de la vista de los pocos clientes que aún permanecen en la zona del comedor—. ¿Tiene algo que ver con el chico de anoche?

Bueno, mierda. No hay secretos en este lugar, ¿los hay? —Tal vez.

Alice sonríe y niega con la cabeza. —Jasper va a matarte.

—Oh, dame un respiro. —Agito una mano pero mi estómago comienza a girar. ¿Qué pasa si Jasper se enoja porque estoy con Edward? No es que pueda controlar mi vida personal, pero me hizo prometerle que no habría problemas de novios

—Está preocupado por ti. Creé que el tipo que estaba rondando por aquí anoche podría convertirse en un problema. ¿Quién es, de todos modos? Me pareció algo familiar.

No voy a decirle. Ya es bastante malo que Seth aún esté vuelto loco porque estoy saliendo con Edward. Si es que lo puedo llamar así.

—No es nadie que conozcas —miento, porque prácticamente todo el mundo en este pequeño pueblo ha oído mencionar su nombre una o dos veces.

—Eh, bueno, si fuera tú, lo mantendría en secreto —advierte Alice. Está bien, ahora me estoy irritando.

—¿Por qué Jasper es tan entrometido en nuestra vida personal, de todos modos? Es algo raro, ¿no crees? Quiero decir, sé que es nuestro jefe. ¿No tiene miedo de cruzar la línea?

—Confía en mí, siempre se queda lo suficiente sobre la línea para no hacer nada incorrecto —dice Alice, corriendo en su defensa, lo que no es ninguna sorpresa. Vive con el hombre, después de todo. Hablando de lo incorrecto, pero ¿quién soy para juzgar?—. No quiere problemas en el trabajo. Ha habido drama en sus restaurantes en el pasado, sobre todo con las personas que han trabajado para él. Tiene una estricta política de no citas para sus empleados.

Oh, apuesto a que sí, entonces ¿por qué vive Alice con él?

—Y estoy seguro que te estás preguntando qué está pasando entre nosotros, pero no es nada. Absolutamente nada —dice Alice como si pudiera leer mi mente—. Es sólo lo suficientemente amable cómo para ofrecerme un lugar donde quedarme mientras pueda volver al ruedo.

—Es muy amable de su parte —le digo y ella rueda los ojos.

—Estoy segura de que piensas que estamos teniendo algún tipo de romance secreto.

—Si dices que no, entonces no lo hacen. —Me encojo de hombros.

—Sólo... ten cuidado, Bella. Me gustas. Eres la persona más agradable en este lugar, porque como te darás cuenta, trabajamos con un montón de perras. —Ambas reímos de esto. Las otras chicas prácticamente nos ignoran. Por suerte, sólo V está trabajando con nosotros esta noche y ella es demasiado profesional cómo para ser maliciosa—. Pero Jasper te considera en periodo de prueba, por lo que un movimiento en falso y podría despedirte.

—No haré ningún movimiento equivocado —La tranquilizo. De ninguna manera puedo permitírmelo. Necesito este trabajo.

—Bien. —Alice sonríe y me da una palmada en el brazo—. Tengo que ir a ver a mi mesa.

La veo salir, preguntándome si alberga alguna clase de enamoramiento secreto por Jasper. Si lo hace, no puedo culparla. Puede que tenga sentimientos por Edward y piense que es el hombre más hermoso en el planeta, pero no se puede negar lo atractivo que es Jasper. Es encantador también. Puedo ver por qué las chicas podrían arriesgarlo todo sólo por una oportunidad de con él.

Por un breve y brillante momento, casi quise salir con él. Tiene un poderoso atractivo que es difícil de negar. Pero estoy demasiado envuelta en Edward como para querer a cualquier otro tipo.

Por una vez, me siento relativamente segura sobre mis sentimientos y la relación con Edward también. Siendo relativamente la palabra clave, ya que no sé muy bien cómo llamar a lo que está pasando entre nosotros.

Necesito una definición. Esta noche, vamos a hablar, Edward y yo. Voy a llegar al fondo de esto y averiguar qué está pasando entre nosotros. Si intenta joder el momento en que lo enfrente con esto, podría patearle el culo.

Los últimos treinta minutos pasan rápido y estoy agradecida porque Edward no entra en el restaurante para recogerme, tan superficial y tonto como suena. Pero Jasper está persistentemente alrededor de la recepción de la anfitriona, su mirada cuestionando cuando le digo buenas noches mientras me dirijo hacia la puerta. Estoy preparada cuando pregunta si necesito que me lleve a casa y le ofrezco un rápido "no, gracias"‖ mientras empujo la puerta y salgo a la oscura y vigorizantemente fría noche.

Diviso la camioneta de Edward en el aparcamiento y me apresuro a ella, la emoción corre a través mí cuando lo veo abrir la puerta del lado del conductor y salir. Lleva pantalones vaqueros y una sudadera con capucha y se ve increíble.

—Hola —dice cuando me acerco y ofreciéndome una sonrisa torcida—. Lindo abrigo.

Es el mismo tonto abrigo hinchado que usé la noche en que me pidió que fingiera ser su novia. Lo odio con loca pasión, pero es el abrigo más caliente que tengo y es una noche muy fría. Decidí olvidar ser vana y fui por el factor de calor cuando me lo puse antes de salir para el trabajo.

—Gracias. Lo odio —digo con una sonrisa, haciéndolo reír también—. Es muy hinchado. Me hace ver como una pequeña bola redonda.

—Definitivamente no te hace ver como una bola —dice, con la mirada haciendo un lento examen de mí—. En realidad, parece que no llevas nada debajo de eso, lo que sé que no puede ser el caso. A menos que este soñando y sea cierto que en realidad estás desnuda ahí debajo.

Me estremezco. No sólo por el frío, sino por sus palabras, por el calor de su mirada. —Sigue soñando. Me temo que tendré que decepcionarte.

—Maldición. —Riéndose, agarra mi mano y me atrae hacia él, dándome un rápido y cálido beso—. ¿Lista para irte?

Asiento lentamente. Podría acostumbrarme a esto, mi novio viniendo a recogerme al trabajo, ofreciéndome dulces besos y palabras sexys. Luego podemos ir a su casa y desnudarnos juntos.

Sí, eso suena como un sueño hecho realidad.

Subo a la camioneta y nos dirigimos a su casa, aunque me pregunta si prefiero ir a casa, así puedo estar con Seth. Encuentro dulce la oferta pero le aseguro que Seth está en la casa de su amigo para pasar la noche. Están trabajando juntos en un proyecto que es para mañana y la madre de Collin me prometió que los supervisaría.

Me encanta esa señora. Es tan buena para Seth —y para mí, también. Creo que sabe que nuestra madre apesta y esta raramente alrededor, así que hace todo lo posible para ayudarnos. Le di un regalo de Navidad para mostrar mi aprecio y casi lloró cuando se lo entregué.

—¿Tienes hambre? —Edward me mira por el rabillo del ojo, manteniendo su concentración en el camino—. Estoy hambriento.

—Podría comer, supongo —digo con un encogimiento de hombros. No me importa comer. Podría vivir en lo alto si consigo sólo estar en presencia de Edward. Es estimulante tenerlo tan cerca, sabiendo que es todo mío.

—¿Quieres ir a algún sitio? O podemos pedir algo. —Me mira cuando se detiene en un semáforo, su mirada ardiendo.

Eh, ¿como si quisiera prolongar esto por más tiempo? —Vamos a pedir algo —le sugiero—. ¿Tal vez una pizza?

—Pizza será. —Se estira, y une nuestras manos—. Hay algunas cosas que quiero hablar contigo.

La preocupación roe mis intestinos y sé que está escrito en mi cara. Me aprieta la mano tranquilizadoramente cuando no contesto. —Nada malo sobre nosotros. Se trata de mi padre. Y... ya sabes. Tuve que tener una sesión de emergencia con mi psiquiatra antes.

—No sabía que los psiquiatras ofrecían sesiones de emergencia. —Debe ser malo, lo que quiere decirme.

—La mía es extremadamente genial. Te agradaría. Tú le agradas —dice, aflojando su apretón en mi mano.

Extraño su tacto, tan estúpido como parece. —¿Lo hago?

—Oh, sí. Le he hablado mucho sobre ti. Está contenta de que estés de nuevo en mi vida. —No parece demasiado molesto, lo cual es prometedor. Me alegra que tenga a alguien con quien hablar de sus cosas personales objetivamente. Si menciona el nombre de esa perra, sólo quiero ir y patear su culo.

Realmente, realmente la odio.

Hablamos de cosas sin sentido el resto del viaje a su apartamento. Le digo lo muerto que estaba el restaurante, cuánto tiempo he trabajado allí, como he hecho una amiga. También le cuento sobre mi desayuno con Seth y lo mal que se sentía por haberlo golpeado.

Está bien, la última parte es mentira. Mi hermano todavía está muy emocionado porque golpeó a Edward en la mandíbula, pero no le puedo decir eso. ¿Qué tan grosero es este chico, emocionándose por el hecho de que golpeó a mi nuevo novio en el rostro por hacer mi vida miserable?

Sin embargo, secretamente como que amé lo rápido que mi hermano me defendió. Es dulce. Y demuestra que me quiere. No importa qué tan frustrada me pongo o que piense que no me escucha, lo hace. Me ama y quiere asegurarse de que estoy bien. Tanto como yo lo amo y siempre quiero estar segura de que él está bien también.

Bueno, probablemente soy la más protectora de los dos, pero soy la mayor. La responsable. Tengo que cuidar de él.

—Eres una buena hermana —dice Edward mientras entra en el estacionamiento de su complejo—. Espero que tu hermano aprecie todo lo que haces por él.

—Creo que lo hace.

—¿Qué hay de tu madre?

Estoy inmediatamente a la defensiva. —¿Qué pasa con ella?

Estaciona la camioneta y apaga el motor. —¿Aprecia todo lo que haces?

—La mitad del tiempo no creo que se dé cuenta de que existimos. —Mi voz es amarga, pero no puedo evitarlo. Pienso en ella y me lleno de amargura al instante. Es como el café instantáneo, sólo que peor—. Nunca está. Perdió su trabajo antes de Acción de Gracias y ahora siempre está saliendo con su novio perdedor en vez de cuidar de Seth o, ya sabes, trabajar.

—¿No ha encontrado otro trabajo? —Suena incrédulo.

—No es tan fácil cuando no tienes un gran conjunto de habilidades.

—Entonces, ¿quién está pagando la renta en tu casa?

—Estás viéndola. —Indico con mi pulgar hacia mi pecho.

—¿Y todas las cuentas? ¿Los comestibles y todo lo que tiene que ser pagado?

—Esa sería yo.

Sacude la cabeza lentamente, el respeto es claro en su mirada. —¿Por qué eres tan jodidamente increíble?

Sus palabras envían una oleada de calor a través de mí, pero bateo la sensación hacia abajo. —Sólo estoy haciendo lo que tengo que hacer. No me hagas quedar como una especie de héroe.

—Cualquier persona de tu edad se largaría. En serio.

—No lo creo —empiezo pero me interrumpe.

—Yo lo creo. Sólo tienes veinte, Bella. Y llevas el peso del mundo sobre tus hombros. Cuidas de tu hermano y pagas todas las cuentas. Siempre estás trabajando y tratando de hacer todo lo posible para mantener la cabeza fuera del agua. —Sacude la cabeza lentamente—. Te admiro mucho. Eres tan fuerte, no importa lo que la vida te lance.

—No tengo otra opción —digo con un encogimiento de hombros—. Hago lo que tengo que hacer para salir adelante.

—Podría tomar lecciones de ti, ¿sabes? —Se inclina sobre la consola central y acuna con su mano mi mejilla, tirando de mí para un largo beso—. Siempre tenemos una opción y tú elegiste quedarte. Nunca le restes importancia a eso. La mayoría de las personas correrían como el viento de toda esa responsabilidad. Yo lo haría.

Miro fijamente a sus ojos y veo toda la admiración, la pasión y... algo más en sus hermosas profundidades verdes. —Te subestimas, Edward. Como siempre.

—Está bien. Antes siempre huía, pero tu Bella, haces que me quiera quedar.

**_EPOV_**

Al minuto de entrar en mi apartamento, Bella baja la cremallera del abrigo hinchado que odia y lo tira en la silla más cercana a la puerta. Revelando un corto vestido negro que le queda muy apretado, juro que casi me trago mi lengua la primera vez que la vi en él. Su cuerpo es increíble. Sus piernas, a pesar de que es pequeña, lucen interminables y estuve tentado a desprender el vestido lentamente de su cuerpo y hacer todas las cosas perversas que he imaginando hacerle desde que la dejé con su hermano esta mañana.

En vez de eso, le pregunto qué ingredientes prefiere en su pizza y ordeno una.

Después de que cuelgo, me dice que quiere quitarse el vestido y ponerse algo más cómodo, así que le ofrezco una camiseta mía. Me sigue de vuelta a la habitación, su dulce olor me rodea mientras se para junto a mí y buscamos juntos en mi closet. Cuando saco la camiseta de la percha, miro incrédulo como casualmente se saca el vestido sobre su cabeza, dejándolo caer al suelo.

De pie frente de mí con tan solo un sujetador de encaje negro y unos pantis negros que lucen más como pantaloncillos, pero siguen siendo de alguna manera increíblemente sexys, extiende su mano y menea sus dedos hacia mí, indicándome que quiere la camiseta, se la paso, mi boca demasiada seca para hablar, y pasa la camiseta sobre su cabeza; es vieja, azul pálido con un diseño Hawaiano en frente, la compré cuando fui a unas de esas vacaciones familiares del asco a la gran isla y rara vez la uso ya que me recuerda a un tiempo —y a una persona— que preferiría olvidar.

Pero me encanta verla en Bella. Como se la traga, el borde la golpea casi a la mitad del muslo. Sé exactamente que lleva bajo esa camiseta demasiado grande, lo que la hace aun más sexy. Es malditamente caliente.

La deseo. Pero estoy esperando, haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo por ser paciente. Necesitamos hablar como dos adultos responsables a punto de embarcarse en una relación seria. Y necesitamos comer, porque me muero de hambre como un condenado ya que apenas he comido en todo el día.

La pizza llega menos de treinta minutos después y comemos nuestra cena sentados en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas frente a mi mesa de café, riendo, mientras vemos una tonta película de comedia en la televisión. Es una distracción que ambos necesitábamos después de la seria conversación que tuvimos en mi camioneta. No era mi intención hablar allí, solo pasó, no es que me arrepienta.

Espero que me haya creído cuando le dije que pienso que es increíble. Realmente admiro la forma en la que se maneja frente a la adversidad. Es jodidamente fuerte y yo me he sentido principalmente débil toda mi vida. Sintiendo lástima por mí mismo y escapando de mis problemas no he llegado a ninguna parte.

Estar con Bella, aunque solo fuera por esa breve semana, me cambió para siempre. Me hizo dar cuenta de que puedo ser fuerte. Podía recaer y volver a los viejos hábitos, pero estar con ella de nuevo es el recuerdo que necesito para seguir adelante.

Continuar siendo fuerte.

Acabamos con la pizza y la película terminó, ya que la vimos desde más de la mitad. Es como si ambos nos hubiésemos dado cuenta de que la única cosa restante por hacer es hablar. Está tranquila, astillando el esmalte rojo brillante que cubre sus uñas cortas. Su pelo cuelga delante de su cara y lo estudio, notando que la sombra es diferente.

—Tu pelo es más oscuro —digo de la nada

Levanta la mirada hacia mí con una pequeña sonrisa. —Finalmente te has dado cuenta.

—¿Cuando lo cambiaste?

—Hace unos días —concentra su atención en mí en vez de en sus uñas astilladas—. ¿Prométeme que no te enfadarás?

Bien, eso es raro. —Lo prometo.

—Mi jefe me pidió que lo cambiara, me dijo que mi color anterior me hacía ver barata.

La ira me llena. —Suena como un idiota. —Mi impresión de él disminuye con cada cosa que aprendo acerca de este tipo.

—Realmente no lo es, porque ¿sabes qué? Tenía razón. Soy castaña natural pero empecé a aclarar mi cabello en la secundaria. Seguí decolorándolo y dañándolo demasiado también. Así que Jasper me llevó a un salón, les hizo cortar unos pocos centímetros y oscurecer el color. Ahora soy como una nueva versión de mí misma.

—Me gustaba la vieja versión también —digo rígidamente—. No usas tanto maquillaje tampoco.

—Dejé eso una vez que regrese de Carmel. Sólo me estaba escondiendo detrás del delineador de ojos, ya sabes —Sacude su cabeza—. ¿Te gusta la nueva yo?

—Me gusta todo de ti —digo—. La vieja tú, la nueva tú, toda tú.

Sonríe y se escabulle más cerca de mí. —Dices las cosas más dulces.

—Quise decir cada palabra.

—Lo sé. —Apoya sus manos en el borde la mesa de café y se pone de rodillas, acercándose tanto que roza sus rodillas contra mi muslo—. Amo eso de ti. Nunca, jamás retienes lo que quieres decir cuando se trata de mí.

Volteando mi cabeza, me encuentro con su mirada. Usó la palabra amor tan casualmente y eso hace que me pregunte. Me hace recordar lo que dijo la Dra. Harris. Como Bella debería valer el riesgo si realmente estoy enamorado de ella.

Y sé sin lugar a dudas que estoy enamorado de ella, no puedo negarlo.

—Dime que paso hoy —susurra, sus bonitos ojos verdes brillando con la tenue luz que la lámpara arroja sobre nosotros—. Con tu papá.

Suspiro deseando que no tuviéramos que ir allí. Sabiendo que es necesario para mantener nuestra relación honesta. —Mi papá vino aquí hace unos días a visitarme.

Se ve sorprendida. —¿En serio?

—Sí, anuncio que se estaba divorciando de Lauren.

Sus ojos se estrechan a la primera mención del nombre de Lauren y amo eso: Su inmediata defensa de mí en contra de la mujer que irrevocablemente me daño es alucinante. —Eso debería de ser algo bueno.

—Lo es. —Dejo salir un áspero suspiro—. Me llamó esta tarde y dijo que estaba reconsiderando su decisión.

—¿Por qué?

—Dijo que cuando fue a casa, ellos como que… se reconciliaron. —No entraré en detalles como mi padre lo hizo. Me imagino que Bella no quiere saber toda esa otra mierda que yo desearía poder olvidar.

—¿Puedo ser honesta? —pregunta.

—Por favor. —Necesito su opinión.

—Tu papá es un idiota si regresa con ella.

Me rio en voz baja. —Créeme, ya lo sé.

—¿Por qué habría siquiera de considerarlo? —Arruga su nariz, y es tan lindo. Me inclino y la beso allí.

—Porque ella es una experta manipuladora y porque tiene la clave de mi papá. —La que debe ser sexo y un montón de promesas que definitivamente pueden romperse.

—Así que tu padre te dio la esperanza de pensar que ella estará para siempre fuera de tu vida y luego lo arruinó todo diciendo que volverán a estar juntos. —Bella se inclina hacia atrás en cuclillas, apoyando sus manos apretadas en su regazo. Luce como si estuviera lista para golpear a alguien—. Y entraste en pánico y llamaste a tu psicóloga para una sesión de emergencia un domingo por la tarde. Ella suena como una loquera milagrosa, si me lo preguntas.

_Algo así como mi novia milagrosa_, aunque no digo eso, ¿Cómo logré ser tan afortunado de tener no una, sino dos mujeres apoyándome en mi vida? —Has dado en el clavo.

—Lo siento mucho, Edward. —Tendiendo la mano, toca mi mejilla, sus dedos acariciando suavemente mi piel—. ¿Te ayudó hablar de todo con ella?

—Sí. —Cierro los ojos porque sus dedos en mi rostro se sienten tan condenadamente bien y quiero saborear su toque un poco más. La siento acercarse, siento el rose de sus labios contra los míos, tan ligeros como una pluma, y me quedo completamente quieto, atemorizado de moverme por miedo a romper el hechizo que ha caído de repente sobre nosotros.

—¿Ayudaría hablarlo conmigo? —Me besa de nuevo, sus labios capturando sólo mi labio inferior, dándole un pequeño tirón antes de liberarlo.

Mierda, eso se siente increíble. Anoche y esta mañana con ella ha sido asombroso, pero me apresuré en mi necesidad de estar dentro de ella. Se merece más que eso. Se merece ser besada por horas.

—Siempre ayuda hablar contigo —Extiendo la mano antes de que pueda alejarse, mis ojos siguen cerrados, aunque sé exactamente donde está. Enrosco mi mano alrededor de su nuca y la acerco, nuestros labios perfectamente alineados, su aliento dulce y caliente contra mi boca—. Sin embargo, tal vez deberíamos hablar más tarde. Me estoy quejando mucho.

Apoya sus manos en mi pecho, sus dedos agarrando la tela de mi camisa. —Si estás tratando de evitar una conversación seria usando el sexo como una distracción, podría tener que protestar.

Abro mis ojos de golpe para encontrarla sonriéndome. —¿En serio?

Lentamente mueve la mano, colando sus dedos bajo el dobladillo de mi camiseta para así poder acariciar mi estómago. —No realmente —murmura antes de inclinarse y capturar mis labios con los suyos una vez más.

Deberíamos hablar, sé que deberíamos. Aún hay más por decirle. Pero casi no puedo pensar cuando está frente a mí, tocándome, besándome. Me quiero ahogar en ella.

Así que lo hago. Solo por un momento. La toco con mi lengua y abre sus labios fácilmente, dejándome entrar. Mi puño se aprieta en su pelo, tirándolo un poco para que su cabeza se arquee hacia atrás, exponiendo su bonito cuello. Gime y rompo el beso, recorriendo con mi boca a lo largo de su garganta, lamiendo y mordisqueando la fragante piel.

Susurra mi nombre y el sonido envía una chispa directamente a mi polla. He esperado por esto todo el día. Pensé en hacerle esto todo el maldito día, con ella. Soy un hombre obsesionado.

—Tal vez… —contiene el aliento cuando muerdo el lóbulo de su oreja—. Tal vez deberíamos hablar un poco más antes de hacer… esto.

—¿Hacer qué? —Levanto mi cabeza para poder estudiar su hermoso rostro. Sus mejillas están rosadas, sus labios hinchados, sus ojos vidriosos. Me estoy burlando de ella y lo sabe.

Una pequeña sonrisa cosquillea en la esquina de sus labios. —Ya sabes. —Hace un túnel con sus manos por debajo de mi camiseta, sus uñas rozando mi piel y me estremezco—. Estás siendo un chico malo, Edward. No pensé que lo tenías en ti.

—Tú lo sacas de mí —La atraigo hacia mí, y cae en mi regazo, envolviendo sus piernas alrededor de mis caderas. Creo que esta es nuestra posición favorita. Sé que es mi posición favorita esta noche, mas con ella sólo llevando esos pantis y mi camiseta. Puedo sentir su calor incluso a través de mis jeans y gruño cuando se mece contra mí.

—Mmm, ¿qué más puedo sacar? —Está tirando de mi camiseta y mantengo mis brazos hacia arriba, dejo que la saque. Su mirada corre con avidez sobre mi pecho, mientras se lame los labios y ahogo un gemido que quiere escapar.

Está tratando de matarme. Lo sé.

—Te he extrañado. —Sus palabras me sorprenden y por la mirada en sus ojos creo que se sorprende así misma—. Estar contigo, verte, tocarte. Es difícil para mí aceptar el hecho de que estamos sentados aquí juntos y no es solo un sueño.

—Definitivamente no es un sueño. —Toco su rostro, suavemente trazando sus labios. Esta temblando, puedo sentir los sutiles temblores vibrando bajo mis dedos y llevo sus labios a los míos, conectándolos, conectándonos por un largo y silencioso momento.

No hay lenguas, no apasionados besos fuera de control, simplemente nuestras bocas tocándose, estamos inhalando la respiración del otro, mientras nos absorbemos mutuamente. Necesito esta conexión, creo que ella la necesita también.

Tal vez nos necesitamos demasiado el uno al otro, pero no puedo preocuparme por eso ahora, no cuando tengo la mujer que amo en mis brazos, toda envuelta alrededor de mí.

* * *

_**Hola!**_

_**¿Como están? Yo ando feliz y triste! ._.' Mañana voy a ver a mis chicos! Los Jonas Brothers, por ultima vez :'( **_

_**Pero bueno... les debía un capitulo y me paso a dejárselos :)**_

_**Hasta el jueves/viernes... y gracias por los reviews, leo cada uno ;)**_


	11. Capitulo 10

_**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer & la historia de Monica Murphy, solo es una adaptación.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 10 **

**_La mejor demostración de amor es la confianza._ _—Dr. Joyce Brothers_**

**_BPOV_**

Entro a mi departamento canturreando. Nunca hago eso. Pero estoy tan jodidamente feliz que siento como si pudiera romper a cantar en cualquier momento. Considerando que lo hago fatal, creo que es más seguro tararear la canción que escuché en la radio cuando Edward me trajo a casa.

Puedo sentir la sonrisa en mis labios y el roce de mis dedos en un intento de borrarla. No funciona. Tocarla me recuerda a la manera en que él me besó antes de que saltara fuera de la camioneta. La manera en que me miró cuando le pregunté si podía verme está noche. Yo tenía la tarde libre de trabajo, pero él debía ir a la escuela y ya había estado a punto de faltar para que pudiéramos pasar el día juntos. Sin embargo, lo obligué a ir.

Que novia tan adusta y mandona que soy.

El apartamento está oscuro, todas las cortinas y persianas se encuentran cerradas a pesar del maravilloso día que hay fuera, por lo que camino hacia cada ventana, tirando de las cortinas y abriendo las persianas. El fregadero está lleno de platos sucios y maldigo a Seth, haciendo una nota mental para hacerlo lavar todo apenas llegue de la escuela.

Cuando comienzo a ir hacia el pasillo, noto que la puerta de mi habitación está abierta. Una extraña sensación se instala en mí, haciendo que me inquiete. Nunca dejo mi puerta abierta. Siempre está firmemente cerrada. Si pudiera bloquearla con llave, lo haría. No es que no confíe en Seth o en mamá. Lo que me molestan son todos esos idiotas que mamá trae, aunque últimamente es sólo uno.

Y los amigos de mi hermano tampoco son unos verdaderos santos. Recuerdo a los chicos que conocí en el tercer año. Diablos, a las chicas también. Yo era tan mala como ellas. Todos robábamos como locos, llevándonos el maquillaje y los dulces del supermercado local. Idiotas.

Imagina mi sorpresa cuando me detengo en el marco de la puerta y encuentro a mamá en mi habitación, paseándose por el revoltijo de cosas que invaden la cima de mi armario. Descansando las manos sobre mis caderas, me aclaro la garganta y ella jadea, volteándose hacia mí con una mano presionada contra el pecho.

—¡Bella! ¿Cuándo llegaste a casa? —Se abanica la cara como si fuera alguna especie de belleza sureña a punto de desmayarse por el maldito calor—. Me has dado un susto de muerte.

—Bien —Hago un rápido movimiento de barbilla en su dirección—. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Me mira con desagrado, el acto de belleza sureña evaporándose como el humo.

—Nada de: ―Hola, mamá, ¿cómo estás?‖ ¿Desde cuándo eres tan grosera?

—Casi desde el mismo momento en que comenzaste a descuidarnos completamente —Entro a mi habitación, ya cansada de pelear. Mis fantasías se han venido abajo y no me queda más que afrontar la relación de mierda con mi no-tan-buena madre—. ¿Por qué estás revolviendo mis cosas?

—He perdido algo —Arruga la nariz, una clara señal de que está mintiendo—. Un anillo mío ha desaparecido.

Como si yo fuera a robarle su horrorosa joyería. —¿Qué estás intentando decir?

—¿Lo tomaste?

—¿Por qué habría de tomar tus feas y viejas joyas?

Probablemente ella fuera a empeñarlo o venderla, de todas maneras. Hace tiempo dejó de tener cosas de valor. Yo tampoco tengo nada de valor, pero si vamos al caso nunca las tuve.

Tengo unos ahorros en mi habitación, sin embargo. Están escondidos en el bolsillo de un suéter en lo profundo del armario.

—Cristo, eres una malcriada —murmura mamá, sacudiendo la cabeza mientras comienza a ir hacia la puerta—. Ni siquiera puedes tener una conversación decente conmigo.

—Tú no puedes simplemente entrar a mi habitación y revolver mis cosas —digo en respuesta. Ella necesita conocer sus límites. Más que nada, necesita saber que no es bienvenida aquí.

—Puedo —se gira hacia mí, su expresión indignada, sus ojos verdes -tan parecidos a los míos a pesar de estar un poco más deteriorados y mucho más cansados- ardiendo en fuego mientras me mira—. Este es mi departamento. El contrato de arrendamiento está a mi nombre. Me pertenecen todas estas cosas. Te compré todo lo que tienes aquí. Si quiero revolver, tengo todo el derecho.

—Dame un respiro. El mobiliario me lo han dado parientes y amigos. Todas las cosas aquí, ¿la ropa, las joyas baratas y todo lo que ves? —Señalo con mis dedos alrededor—. Lo compré con dinero que yo gané. Y tu nombre puede estar en la escritura, pero soy yo quien paga las cuentas todos los meses. Por lo tanto, no actúes como una perra honrada que puede tomar todo de mí sólo porque eres mi madre. Soy un adulto. No te pertenezco.

Suelto un suspiro tembloroso, sorprendida por mí arrebato. No puedo creer lo que le acabo de decir. Lo he estado conteniendo por meses. Diablos, por años. Y ahora estoy tan enojada que me encuentro literalmente temblando.

¿Dónde está la milagrosa loquera de Edward cuando la necesito?

—¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme de esa manera? —susurra mamá, su voz áspera y su quijada tensa—. Eres la niña más desagradecida de todas. Bien, si eres la alta y poderosa princesa que puede cuidarse por su cuenta sin mi ayuda, entonces ve a encontrar tu propio maldito lugar para vivir.

—He estado pensando que en realidad tendrías que ser tú la que se marche. No puedes permitirte pagar este lugar por tu cuenta y lo sabes. Ni siquiera tienes un trabajo. Al menos, yo pago la renta y cuido de Seth.

La odio. No me había dado cuenta cuán profundamente la odiaba, pero esta conversación, todo lo que ella está diciendo, el cómo está actuando, termina por cerrar el trato.

Es una persona horrible. Una mujer despechada que no puede dar ni un poco por mí o por Seth. Todo lo que le importa es ella misma.

—No puedes echarme de mi propia casa —Endereza sus hombros y se aparta el cabello rubio descolorido de la cara. Mi mamá luce cansada. Vieja. Pequeña y miserable. Sus ojos parecen confusos y me pregunto si está borracha. O drogada.

Me da asco. Apenas puedo soportar mirarla. Sin embargo… también siento pena por ella. Es mi mamá. Tiene sólo cuarenta y dos años; mírala con su horrorosa vida y novio de mierda, yendo a ninguna parte. Durante muchos años he tenido miedo de terminar de la misma manera que ella.

Pero no soy como ella. Tengo ambiciones y sueños. Simplemente los he puesto en espera hasta que Seth sea lo suficientemente mayor para cuidarse por sí solo.

—Regresa a lo de Larry, mamá. Ve a quedarte ahí y déjanos a Seth y a mí solos, ¿está bien? ¿Necesitas dinero? ¿Eso es por eso que estás revolviendo mi habitación? Te daré dinero. Sólo… déjanos en paz. —Voy a la cocina donde dejé mi bolso sobre el mostrardor y meto la mano en él, buscando mi billetera y sacando un fajo de billetes provenientes de las propinas de la última noche—. ¿Esto es lo que estabas buscando? —le pregunto cuando me sigue a la cocina, tendiéndole el dinero.

Ella lo arrebata de mis dedos y lo mete en el bolsillo delantero de sus jeans.

—No lo rechazaría.

Genial. Ni siquiera se molesta con una "gracias". Ella es una verdadera meritoria del dinero.

—Tal vez debería quedarme en casa hasta que Seth llegue —Mamá se inclina contra el mostrador de la cocina, haciendo todo lo posible para verse despreocupada. Sé que lo que realmente está intentando hacer es sacarme de mis casillas. Otra vez—. Necesito pasar más tiempo con mi niño.

Me abstengo de rodar los ojos, pero a duras penas. —Se quedará en la casa de un amigo después de la escuela.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Quiero decir que está trabajando en un proyecto escolar con su amigo después de la escuela. No vendrá a casa en horas —Estoy mintiendo totalmente. Ellos trabajaron en el proyecto anoche. Pero no quiero tenerla al acecho aquí, esperando a Seth para hacerlo enloquecer. Él siempre está incómodo a su alrededor.

Es bastante triste que un niño no quiera estar ceca de su madre porque ella lo quitó de su día-a-día.

—Genial. Así que yo no estoy por aquí, tú tampoco, ¿en qué tipo de problemas se mete si nosotras estamos demasiado ocupadas como para atenderlo? Chico estúpido —murmura, sacudiendo la cabeza.

Es suficiente. ¿Cómo se atreve a criticar a Seth?

—Es un niño. ¿Qué esperas de él si no hay nadie a su alrededor para supervisarlo?

—Bueno, ¿tú dónde estás? —acusa.

—¡Trabajando! —Las palabras explotan de mi pecho—. ¿Dónde diablos estás tú? Oh, ya lo sé, te estás emborrachando y drogando con tu novio. ¿Tal vez estás durmiendo todo el día cuando deberías estar ahí afuera, buscando trabajo? Cuando tendrías que estar, ya sabes, ¿en casa para cuidar de tu hijo? No me culpes a mí por tus insuficiencias como madre. No es mi culpa que tengas mejores cosas que hacer.

Me he puesto como loca otra vez. Nadie más logra esto en mí. Nadie. Generalmente soy la calma en la tormenta. Al instante corro para defender a alguien, pero no me pongo nerviosa con facilidad. Yo también soy leal a un error.

La lealtad a mi madre desapareció hace años. No puedo contar con ella. Nadie puede. Siempre actúa como la víctima o culpa a todos los demás por sus errores. No puede admitir que apesta como madre y que es una perezosa.

Así que no me importa recordarle todo ello.

—No voy a tolerar la falta de respeto. Soy tu madre —subraya.

—Entonces actúa como tal —Mi voz suena tranquila. Como escalofriantemente tranquila. Me cruzo de brazos, prácticamente desafiándola a dar un paso al papel que ella supuestamente abraza cada día de su vida. Sabiendo perfectamente que no lo hará.

—No necesito este tipo de abuso —Toma su bolso desde la mesa de café y lo desliza por su brazo, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta sin mirarme ni una sola vez—. Te puedes ir al infierno, Bella.

Cierra la puerta detrás de ella y yo me desmorono. Sólo… caigo completamente rota como un bebé fuera de control, llorando. Me hundo en el sofá y me presiono las manos contra la cara, las lágrimas empapándome las palmas. Todo mi cuerpo está temblando, estoy tan enojada, tan frustrada, tan…

Ugh. Hay demasiadas emociones pasando a través de mí en un intento por liberarse. He pasado desde el extremo más alto al extremo más bajo en cosa de minutos, y ahora tanto mi mente como mi corazón no pueden soportarlo por más tiempo.

A pesar de mi ira, se siente bien llorar. Es una liberación para todo el resentimiento construido y las emociones tumultuosas que han estado circulando en mí durante los últimos meses. Diablos, durante los últimos años. No sé cuánto tiempo permanezco sentada aquí, llorando hasta que mi pecho duele y mis ojos arden, cuando finalmente levanto la cabeza y miro el techo.

Mi mama me odia y yo la odio a ella. Tengo que conciliar ese hecho y llegar a un acuerdo con él. También necesito proteger a Seth de ella. Probablemente debería tomar en serio la búsqueda de otro departamento porque yo no dejaría pasar que mamá guarda un as bajo la manga y de alguna manera nos joderá por vivir aquí.

Hay mucho por hacer, ¿pero cuál es la novedad? Yo me ocupo de todo y de todos. Ni siquiera se me ocurrió que podría haberle pedido ayuda a Edward hasta este preciso momento. Un mensaje de texto, una simple palabra, y él dejaría todo para venir corriendo a mi rescate.

¿No es así?

Como odio el hecho de no dudarlo ni siquiera un poco.

**_EPOV_**

Estoy en medio de la planificación de una noche especial para Bella cuando llega la llamada de la persona que me da miedo hablar con más que cualquier otro. Estoy tan concentrado en la búsqueda del lugar adecuado para llevar a cenar a Bella esta noche, que no me molesté en comprobar quién está en el otro extremo cuando cojo mi celular y respondo con un saludo distraído.

—Edward.

Joder. El sonido de la voz de Lauren envía fríos escalofríos por mi columna.

—No puedo creer que contestaras.

—Fue un error, créelo.

Aparto el teléfono lejos de mi oído, listo para terminar la llamada pero puedo oírla diciendo frenéticamente mi nombre, rogando que no cuelgue.

Como un idiota, traigo el teléfono a la oreja, esperando en silencio su explicación.

¿Qué demonios puede tener que decirme? ¿Por qué le doy la oportunidad de explicarme algo? ¿Lo estoy haciendo por mi padre? Porque estoy seguro que no tengo ninguna razón para hablar con ella nunca más. No después de la bomba que lanzó sobre mí el día que Bella y yo fuimos a Carmel.

_Vanessa no era tu hermana, Edward. Ella era tu hija._

Cierro los ojos ante el recuerdo. Cuan francamente emocionada sonó Lauren cuando hizo esa declaración indignante. He hablado de Vanessa con la Dra. Harris. Ella sabe las circunstancias que rodean la muerte de Vanessa, mi culpa por dejarla sola. ¿Cómo es mi culpa que esté muerta? ¿Cómo mi aventura con mi madrastra podría haber dado lugar al nacimiento de Vanessa? Mi hermana, mi hija… Caray, yo todavía no sé qué creer.

También existe el temor subyacente de que Lauren confesará todo a mi papá y me odie por lo que he hecho. La amenaza de divorcio hace que la gente haga cosas locas para mantener su matrimonio junto. También hace que las personas hagan cosas escandalosas para romper su matrimonio para siempre.

Lauren es una bala perdida. Me asusta que vaya a revelar todos mis secretos y me voy a quedar como el peor hijo del mundo. La última cosa que quiero hacer es decepcionar a mi padre.

Demasiado tarde para eso. Lo he decepcionado innumerables veces y la mayoría de las cosas que he hecho, él no las conoce.

—Tu padre quiere dejarme —dice finalmente.

Entrecierro los ojos, miro las palabras en la pantalla de la portátil borrosa en frente de mí.

—Pensé que ya habían hecho las paces.

—Sé que fue a verte este fin de semana. La pregunta que tengo es, ¿por qué? No es que sean muy cercanos. ¿Qué le prometiste decirle? ¿Han hablado de mí? ¿Qué has dicho?

Ella parece asustada y completamente absorta en sí misma.

Típico.

—Apenas hablamos de ti, no más allá de él explicando brevemente que los dos estaban teniendo problemas y que está listo para solicitar el divorcio.

No puedo creer que se lo esté explicando, pero tan mal como parece, estamos en el secreto juntos. Ambos tenemos mucho que perder si el secreto se revela.

—Estás mintiendo. Estás tratando de convencerlo de que me deje y no voy a permitirlo, Edward. Tú eres tan culpable en esta situación entre nosotros como yo. Me niego a asumir la culpa por ello —Su voz es baja, llena de veneno frío como el hielo.

—Su razonamiento para dejarte no tiene nada que ver con…nosotros.

Me ahogo en la última palabra. Nunca hubo _nosotros_ entre Lauren y yo. Todo siempre se concentró en ella misma.

—Tiene que ver contigo follando a algún golfista.

Aspira una fuerte bocanada de aire.

Culpable.

—¿Es eso lo que te dijo?

—No debería estar teniendo esta conversación contigo —Maldita sea, ¿por qué sigo hablando con esta perra?—. Voy a colgar ahora. No te molestes en llamarme otra vez.

Antes de que pueda decir otra palabra, termino la llamada, lanzando el teléfono a través de la habitación, chocando contra la pared y rebotando en la alfombra con un ruido satisfactorio. Pero todavía no estoy satisfecho.

Estoy furioso.

Conmigo mismo por haber respondido la maldita llamada y escuchar lo que ella tenía que decir. Con Lauren por contactarme cuando explícitamente le dije que nunca más me hablara.

Rompí mi propia regla, sin embargo, ¿no es así? Entonces, ¿cómo puedo culparla cuando yo también soy culpable?

Mi teléfono suena donde lo deje tirado y voy a recogerlo, temeroso de que pueda ser un mensaje de Lauren.

Pero no lo es.

**_¿Tienes clases todavía?_**

A pesar de mi ira, sonrío y le respondo a Bella.

**_Sí. ¿Qué pasa?_**

**_¿Puedes venir a buscarme?_**

Estoy escribiendo mi respuesta cuando otro texto de ella viene a través.

**_Entiendo que si estás ocupado. Sólo… necesito verte._**

La preocupación se estrella a través de mí y le escribo:

**_Dame diez minutos._**

**…**

Ella me está esperando al pie de la escalera que conduce a la puerta principal y me estacionó a su lado ella. Se sube a la camioneta y cierra la puerta, mirando al frente como si casi no pudiera verme, y yo estoy en silencio volviéndome loco.

—¿Estás bien?

Apago el motor, mis nervios haciendo volteretas en mi estómago. Ella no está actuando bien.

Un suspiro se le escapa y ella niega con la cabeza lentamente.

—Me metí en una pelea con mi madre.

—¿Ahora?

—Hace unas horas —Agacha su cabeza, mirando a sus rodillas—. Le dije cosas terribles. Lo peor es que no me arrepiento.

—¿Hace horas, Bella? ¿Por qué no me llamaste antes?

Se encoge de hombros. —No quería molestarte.

Mierda. ¿Ella no lo entiende? Me gustaría ir a los confines de la tierra por ella. Después de todo lo que ha hecho por mí. Cuan desinteresada es, mientras qué siempre, siempre viene a mi rescate...

Extendiendo la mano, me conformo con mi mano en su delgado hombro y le doy un suave apretón.

—No puedo ayudarte si no me dejas entrar.

Bella lanza un suspiro tembloroso y finalmente, me mira. Su piel es pálida, con expresión impasible.

—Estoy acostumbrada a hacer las cosas por mi cuenta, ¿sabes? Nunca he tenido a nadie a mi lado. En realidad, nunca.

—¿Y Seth?

—Él no cuenta, es sólo un niño.

—Bueno, definitivamente salió a tu defensa cuando me golpeó ayer—señalo.

Una pequeña sonrisa aparece y luego pone los ojos.

—Fue un asombroso mini hombre cuando lo hizo, ¿no?

—Mi mandíbula todavía me duele —Me paso la mano sobre el lugar donde su puño conectó con mi cara.

—Lo siento —No suena como si lo lamentara y lo dejo pasar. Si ella hubiera sido mi hermana y alguno idiota hubiera roto su corazón: Yo habría hecho lo mismo.

—Bella —Su mirada tironea la mía, una vez más—. Quiero estar allí para ti. Siempre. Sé que no te he demostrado que puedes confiar en mí todavía, pero lo haré. Te lo juro. Quiero hacerte una promesa.

Se aclara la garganta, pareciendo nerviosa.

—¿Qué clase de promesa?

Llego al otro lado de la consola central, agarrándole la mano y encajando nuestros dedos juntos.

—No importa lo que pase, desde este día en adelante, estoy aquí para ti. Tú me necesitas y yo iré corriendo.

Sus labios se separan, como si ella fuera a decir algo, pero luego los presiona juntos con una mueca de dolor.

—Quiero creerte, lo hago. Pero temo que me vayas a dejarme de nuevo. Y no sé si pudiera soportarlo.

Aprieto su mano.

—¿Qué puedo hacer para demostrarte que no voy a dejarte? Dime. Lo haré.

—¿Harías lo que sea?

—Lo que sea —asiento con la cabeza con furia, dolor en mi corazón. Si ella me rechaza, me pierdo. Pero también me he preguntado por ello. Ella es frágil en este momento. Yo, entrando de nuevo en su vida, la pelea con su madre, su preocupación por Seth... Ella carga tanto. Sólo hay algunas personas que pueden manejar tanto antes de que lleguen a su punto de ruptura.

Ella lanza un suspiro áspero.

—Quiero fingir que tenemos una relación normal y divertida. Sin preocuparse, sin estrés. Quiero olvidarme de mi mamá, ¿cómo voy a pagar las cuentas, donde voy a encontrar un nuevo lugar para vivir?

—Espera un minuto —interrumpo—. ¿Estás buscando un nuevo lugar para vivir?

—He pensado en ello —admite—. El alquiler es mucho aquí, ya que son tres dormitorios y mi mamá nunca está aquí. Utiliza nuestro lugar dejar sus cosas, más que nada. Quiero encontrar un lugar más barato para Seth y para mí.

Mi mente da vueltas a las ideas, todas ellas involucrando a Bella y su hermano viviendo conmigo.

Ella se reiría en mi cara. Hemos estado juntos antes —¿si pudiera llamarlo así a esto?— ¿Hace un par de días? De ninguna manera iba a vivir conmigo.

—Pero no quiero que te preocupes por nada de eso en este momento —dice con firmeza mientras saca su mano de la mía. Ella lo agita en el aire, como si desaparecieran todos sus problemas con un movimiento de sus dedos—. Estoy harta de preocuparme y estar estresada por el dinero, lo que está haciendo Seth, si él está sacando buenas notas, si me está mintiendo. Preocuparme de mi mamá y lo que está haciendo y por qué nos odia tanto.

—Ella no los odia.

—Nos odia —repite Bella, interrumpiéndome—. Ella me odia especialmente. Somos una carga. Si fuera capaz de hacernos desaparecer, probablemente lo haría.

Diablos. Nos centramos siempre en mis problemas, pero ella tiene más desastre que yo. Su madre parece una puta de clase mundial.

—Olvídala. Mírame —Sonríe, pero no acaba de llegar a los ojos—. Déjame fingir por un poco que estamos bien. Que no tenemos problemas y secretos, que nuestra vida es fácil y sólo somos dos personas enamoradas el uno por el otro.

Ya estoy completamente enamorado de ella. Pensé que ella sentía lo mismo.

—Si eso es lo que quieres, lo haremos. Te daré lo que quieras.

La sonrisa crece, ilumina sus ojos. Esa es mi chica.

—Gracias —susurra.

Incapaz de aguantar más, la toco. Paso mis dedos por su pelo así que puedo acariciar un lado de su cabeza y llevar sus labios a los míos.

—¿ Por qué me das las gracias?

—Gracias por tenerte. Y por querer hacerme feliz.

Cierra los ojos cuando la beso y estudio su rostro, sus espesas pestañas, su pequeña nariz.

—Estamos probablemente evitando lo inevitable, pero estoy cansado de lidiar con las cosas pesadas. Estoy celoso de las personas sin problemas.

—Todo el mundo tiene problemas —me señala.

Abre los ojos.

—¿Tan pesados como los míos? ¿Tan pesado cómo como los tuyos?

—Buen punto.

* * *

_**Hola!**_

_**Aquí les dejo un capitulo, y les debo el otro, al rato lo subo ;)**_

_**Por cierto, no odien a Jasper jajaja, solo se preocupa por Bella :)**_

_**Gracias por los reviews.**_


	12. Capitulo 11

**La historia es de Monica Murphy & los personajes de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo la adapto.**

* * *

**Capítulo 11 **

**_Nunca olvidaré las cosas que me dijiste. No porque me importaran, sino porque me hicieron sentir como si lo hicieran._ Desconocido.**

**_BPOV_**

Edward cumplió su promesa. Desde el momento en que nos pusimos de acuerdo en que pretenderíamos ser por un momento sólo dos personas normales en una nueva relación, eso es exactamente lo que estamos haciendo. Sin menciones de mi mamá, su papá, Lauren, nuestros problemas, nuestro pasado. Nada.

Hemos pasado las últimas veinticuatro horas juntos, haciendo nada más que hablar. Besarnos. Montones y montones de besos de ensueño, largos y deliciosos. Lo que por supuesto llevó a tocarnos y eso condujo al sexo.

Montones y montones de sexo.

No hemos salido de su apartamento desde que vino a recogerme. Comprobé a Seth y me aseguré de que estuviera bien. Una vez más, estaba en lo de Collin. Me preguntó si estaba con Edward, y le dije que sí.

Me animó y advirtió al mismo tiempo. A Seth le encanta la idea de que salga con un jugador de fútbol. Pero odia la idea de que salga con un chico que me rompió el corazón.

En conflicto, todos nos sentimos de esa manera, creo.

Pero empujé a un lado el conflicto y me centré en lo positivo. En Edward estando conmigo. Sobre mí. Dentro de mí. Susurrando palabras calientes en mi oído cuando me tira más cerca. En cómo me toca con tanta reverencia, en la forma en que me sostiene cuando dormimos. No es que hubiéramos dormido mucho…

Tuve la oportunidad de cambiar mi turno para poder pasar un día entero más con Edward, pero la realidad me espera mañana. Él tiene que ir a clase. Yo tengo que pasar tiempo con Seth antes de ir a trabajar. Edward tiene que encontrarse con su psiquiatra.

A veces, me gusta la realidad.

Estar con él así, constantemente, no me deja concentrarme. Desde que ha vuelto completamente a mi vida, he estado en un constante estado de excitación que no puedo controlar. Es gracioso como nunca he estado tan... necesitada. Lo miro y es en todo lo que puedo pensar. Es curioso cómo, por un instante, creí que me interesaba Jasper.

La manera en que me siento por Edward no se puede comparar con cualquier atisbo de la atracción que haya tenido hacia Jasper. Estamos en un restaurante ahora, Edward y yo. Se quedó sin comida en su apartamento y estábamos muriendo de hambre, por lo que finalmente huimos. Además, pensé que sería bueno estar en un lugar público con personas reales, después de estar desnuda y dando vueltas en la cama todo el día y noche.

Mirándolo desde el otro lado de la mesa, me di cuenta muy rápidamente de que estar en público como personas reales estaba totalmente sobrevalorado.

—¿Qué quieres ordenar? —Su cabeza se inclina, con el pelo oscuro cayendo sobre la frente mientras lee el menú. Me pregunto cuándo fue la última vez que se cortó el pelo. Me gusta más así. Es más fácil para mí correr mis dedos a través de él y agarrarlo cuando lo beso.

—No lo sé. —Sueno sin aliento, me siento sin aliento, pero él no se da cuenta. Apoya su codo sobre la mesa, distraídamente se rasca la sien con el dedo índice, y recuerdo exactamente lo que ese dedo índice me hizo antes. Cómo rodeó mis pezones, cómo se metió entre mis piernas, empapadas con mi humedad y luego lo llevó a su boca, lamiendo, probándome, su ojos sin dejar de mirarme...

Me estoy retorciendo en mi asiento como una especie de monstruo caliente. Y el hombre no tiene ni idea.

—Pensé que habías dicho que tenías hambre. —Levanta su vista, su mirada captura mía—. ¿De qué tienes ganas?

_De ti_, quiero decirle, pero Jesús… Lo tuve hacía menos de una hora. ¿Qué hay de malo en mí? Paso un par de meses sin Edward y ahora me comporto como si lo necesitara cada minuto del día.

—No lo sé. —Abro el menú para comprobar mis opciones. Nunca he comido en este restaurante. Está cerca del apartamento de Edward, y yo rara vez estoy en esta parte de la ciudad—. ¿Qué hay de bueno aquí?

—Bella. —Su voz es profunda y tranquila. Levanto la vista y me encuentro con que me está mirando, sus oscuras cejas dibujadas, su ceño y su boca un poco curvados—. ¿Estás bien?

Tiene los codos apoyados sobre la mesa, con las manos juntas, y quiero esas manos sobre mí. La camisa de manga larga negra se aferra a sus brazos, acentuando sus bíceps, los hombros anchos, su pecho amplio. He explorado cada centímetro de su cuerpo en los últimos días y todavía no es suficiente. No puedo creer que sea realmente mío.

Y no puedo creer que sea suya.

—No tengo mucha hambre —admito.

Su ceño se profundiza. —Tú eres la que quería venir.

Me encojo de hombros, sintiéndome tonta, mi mirada fija en sus manos. Son tan grandes. Sus largos dedos, palmas anchas, un poco ásperas, un poco suaves. Me encanta la forma en que me tocan, a veces suave, a veces con fuerza. Me gusta más cuando envuelve mi cabello alrededor de sus dedos y tira. Oh Dios, me encanta cuando hace eso...

Quiero esas manos sobre mí. Ahora.

—Supongo que no tengo tanta hambre como pensaba. —Mi estómago se agita con los nervios. No quiero comer. Quiero a Edward. Me siento un poco loca con esto. Como que tengo que tenerlo lo más posible, antes de que se deslice a través de mis dedos y lo pierda para siempre.

Pero no voy a perderlo. Estamos en esto juntos. Tengo que recordarlo y creerlo.

—Estás actuando raro. —Preocupación llena sus ojos—. ¿Estás enojada? ¿Hice algo?

Está respirando, eso es lo que hace por mí. —No estoy enojada. Estoy, eh... —Dejo que mi voz se desvaneciera, sintiéndome como una idiota.

—¿Estás, qué?

—Estoy mirando tus manos —admito con un suspiro. ¿Puedo reconocer en voz alta que estoy caliente? Eso suena ridículo.

Sus oscuras cejas se dispararon casi hasta su cabello. —¿Por qué?

Mis mejillas están calientes. Me retuerzo en mi asiento. —Estoy...recordando lo que me hicieron antes.

El ceño ha sido remplazado por una sonrisa maliciosa que envía la temperatura de mi cuerpo a las nubes. Se inclina sobre la mesa, con una voz tan baja que vibra a través de mi cuerpo y se acomoda entre las piernas. —Tal vez deberíamos volver a mi casa para que pueda hacerte eso de nuevo.

Oh, Dios mío, eso suena como la mejor idea del mundo. —Tal vez deberíamos.

La sonrisa nunca deja a su cara. De hecho, se hace más grande. Mi tranquilo y vacilante Edward se ha transformado en una especie de engreído dios del sexo. —¿No quieres ordenar nada?

Poco a poco sacudo la cabeza. —¿Podemos conseguir pizza, otra vez? ¿Más tarde? —Comimos pizza anoche también—. De algún lugar diferente. Ya sabes, sólo para variar. ¿O tal vez comida china? Me encanta la comida china.

Se ríe, el sonido es ronco. —Dijiste que querías salir de casa por un rato, porque te preocupaba que nos estuviéramos volviendo adictos al otro.

—¿Eso dije? —Honestamente no puedo recordar. ¿Qué hay de malo en ser adictos el uno al otro? ¿No estábamos todavía en este modo de simulación en el que somos personas normales a las que les gusta tener sexo sin obsesiones o cuestionamientos? Me pregunto si Edward nunca ha tenido relaciones sexuales así. Despreocupadas, y tan... normales.

—Sip —asiente.

—Tal vez me gusta ser adicta a ti —concedo suavemente. No hemos dicho que nos amábamos todavía. No puedo llegar allí por los nervios. Tal vez él tampoco. Es tonto teniendo en cuenta lo consumida de amor que me siento por su persona. Es sólo... increíble. Dulce. Atento. Divertido. Inteligente. Sexy.

Lo entiendo. Me entiende. Somos el uno para el otro.

Tal vez somos demasiado perfectos juntos. La perfección no existe realmente. Todo esto podría ser una fachada. Como nuestra semana juntos durante las vacaciones de Acción de Gracias.

Esa semana se sentía falsa, sin embargo. Surrealista. Fueron momentos reales, con los pies en la tierra, pero en su mayor parte, se vieron atrapados en un acto. Tal vez estamos pretendiendo en este momento también, pero estoy tratando de ser tan real como pueda con él. Sin el equipaje, el dolor y la molestia que pesa sobre nosotros. Por lo menos durante un tiempo.

Todo va a derrumbarse sobre nosotros pronto. Esa es una realidad que no quiero afrontar todavía.

Llega a través de la mesa hasta mis manos y las pone entre las suyas. —Realmente me gusta ser adicto a ti.

La sonrisa que le envío es tan grande que me lastima las mejillas. Estamos juntos dentro de esta adicción.

Por una vez, sé que no estoy sola.

—Vamos a casa a jugar a las confesiones —sugiero porque me estoy sintiendo tonta—. Nada pesado. Podemos mantenerlo ligero y fácil.

—¿Confesiones? Estoy intrigado.

—Deberías estarlo —digo tímidamente—. Van a ser unas verdaderas confesiones sexuales.

Se pone rígido en lo más mínimo y aprieto sus manos en mi agarre. Tenemos que ser abiertos entre nosotros y al mismo tiempo la conexión sexual que tenemos es increíble, sé que a veces se retiene. Entiendo por qué. Más o menos.

Ahí es donde somos completamente opuestos. Era el tipo de persona que se entregaba sólo para poder sentir algo, cualquier cosa por un rato. Él preferiría encerrarse a sí mismo y sentir absolutamente nada.

—Bella... —Su voz se apaga y su sonrisa se desvanece—. No sé si estoy listo para eso todavía.

—No será ninguna locura, lo prometo. —Me inclino sobre nuestras manos enlazadas y las llevo a mi boca, presionando un largo beso en sus nudillos—. No hay presión. Solo diversión.

—¿Sólo diversión? —Roza su pulgar sobre la parte superior de mi mano y todo mi cuerpo reacciona.

—Siempre divertido —susurro.

**_EPOV_**

Tengo curiosidad adonde Bella piensa que está llevando este juego de confesiones verdaderas que menciona. Con la curiosidad suficiente accedo a dejar el restaurante sin ordenar, ganándome una mirada extraña de la camarera cuando nos vamos.

Sintiéndome un poco nervioso también, ya que no me encuentro de lo más cómodo a la hora de hablar de sexo. Bella es la primera chica que he querido realmente. He pasado demasiado tiempo dañado por lo que pasó con Lauren. He tenido sexo desde entonces, pero siempre fue rápido. Sin sentido. Nunca dos veces con la misma chica.

Después de un tiempo, llegó a ser demasiado complicado. Así que evité a las chicas. Era más fácil así.

Nuestro acuerdo de fingir ser normales me ha dado un poco de libertad. Soy capaz de dejar ir, al menos temporalmente, algunos de los problemas que constantemente me atormentan y disfrutar de mi tiempo a su lado. Casi no salimos de mi cama. Hemos permanecido desnudos casi todo el tiempo.

También ha sido jodidamente increíble.

—Vamos a jugar striptease de confesiones —sugiere al entrar en mi apartamento. El sonido alegre de su voz me echa a reír.

—¿Striptease confesiones? —Me rasco la cabeza mientras cierro la puerta con llave.

Se vuelve hacia mí, su brillante sonrisa robando mi aliento. —Confesamos, entonces nos quitamos una pieza de ropa.

—¿No planeábamos ya quitarnos la ropa?

—Por supuesto, pero esto hace que sea mucho más interesante. —Agarrando mi mano, Bella me lleva de vuelta a mi habitación. Me tira hacia abajo con ella por lo que ambos nos sentamos en el borde de la cama y se vuelve hacia mí, con una expresión solemne, esos ojos verdes seductores—. Ahora, voy primero. Debemos confesar algo sexual que nunca hemos hecho. O algo que siempre hemos querido hacer. Y luego nos quitamos una pieza de ropa cuando hayamos terminado. ¿Jugarás?

No tengo idea de dónde va con esto, pero tengo curiosidad por escuchar lo que tiene que decir. —Jugaré.

—Perfecto. Bien. —Exhala un suspiro áspero y deja caer su mirada—. Esto es más estresante de lo que pensaba.

Si está nerviosa, estoy en graves problemas. Ella es mucho más abierta sexualmente que yo. Aunque mientras más tiempo le dedico, más entro en razón.

—Soy sólo yo —le recuerdo y cuando levanta la mirada, le ofrezco una sonrisa tranquilizadora—. Como te voy a juzgar.

—Lo sé —dice en voz baja—. Está bien, voy por ello… Nunca he sido tomada desde atrás.

Me burlo de ceño fruncido. —¿Tomada?

Ella rueda los ojos. —Tú sabes... yo nunca lo he hecho al estilo perrito. Dios, eso suena asqueroso, expresarlo de esa manera.

Suena excitante como el infierno, pero manejo mi expresión, llevándola a seria. —Estoy seguro de que se podría arreglar. Yo tomándote por detrás, al estilo perrito.

Sus mejillas se colorean de una bonita sombra rosa y se encoge de hombros sacándose la sudadera con cremallera, la arroja al suelo. Sólo llevaba una camiseta blanca con un sujetador negro debajo de esta. Jesús, es caliente.

—Estoy seguro de que se podría. Bueno, es tu turno.

—Uh... —Hay un montón de cosas que podía confesar.

—No seas tímido. —Sonríe, toda pura, dulce seducción—. Vamos. Dilo. Elije una fácil.

—Nunca me he dormido toda la noche con una chica. Hasta ti. —Tiro de mi sudadera y lo arrojo sobre su prenda en el suelo.

—Oh. —Se inclina y me da un beso rápido—. Me encanta ser tu primera —murmura contra mis labios antes de que se aleje.

Ella es una gran cantidad de primeras veces para mí. Es vergonzoso admitir cuántas.

—Nunca he tenido relaciones sexuales afuera. —Una mirada nostálgica cruza su rostro—. Creo que sería muy romántico. Bajo las estrellas, una brisa fresca sobre la piel caliente. Tal vez en la playa, junto al mar...

—La arena entrando en nuestros traseros —añado, porque no puedo evitarlo, es mi primer pensamiento cuando escucho sexo en la playa.

Bella me golpea en el brazo. —Eres un chico. Qué manera de matar el ambiente romántico.

—Sabes que sucedería. —Me froto mi brazo, viendo como se quita un calcetín—. ¿Sólo uno?

—Una pieza de ropa una confesión, ¿no? —Se encoge de hombros, mirándome con aire satisfecho.

Voy a recordar esto. Pero, de nuevo, ¿quiero confesar tanto?

—Nunca he tenido sexo por teléfono. —Me quito un calcetín igual que ella.

—Yo tampoco. —Ella se quita el otro calcetín y se ríe—. Esto es una tontería.

—Fue tu idea —señalo.

—Sí, sí. —Bella mordisquea su labio inferior—. Ésta es una locura. Me temo que vas a enloquecer cuando lo diga.

—No hay vuelta atrás. Tienes que decirme —exhorto. Diablos, se supone que es mi turno, pero estoy dejando que salte sobre el mío.

—Está bien, tú lo pediste. —Toma una respiración profunda—. Últimamente he estado pensando en perforar mis pezones.

Estoy sorprendido. —¿En serio?

Asiente e inclina la cabeza, dejando caer su pelo delante de la cara. —¿Es una locura?

Más o menos. Está llena de sorpresas. Me gusta. Diablos, me gusta. Mucho. —¿No crees que va a doler?

—Sí, pero puedo lidiar con un poco de dolor. —Mantiene su cabeza baja—. He oído que se siente bien cuando son jalados durante... ya sabes.

Bueno, mi chica está tratando de volverme loco. Nunca antes he pensado en anillos de pezones como algo especialmente sensual, pero la idea de mí tirando de un pequeño aro de plata con los labios y la lengua, y oírla gemir...

La tengo dura sólo de pensarlo.

—¿Alguna vez te perforarías los pezones? —pregunta, levantando la cabeza para que sus ojos se encuentran con los míos.

—Uh, lo dudo —gruño, entonces, aclaro garganta.

—Es sólo una idea. Dudo que lo haga tampoco. —Levanta lentamente el borde de su camisa y se la quita, revelando su esbelto estómago, el sujetador negro de satén. Quiero agarrarla y besarla. Que se jodan estas confesiones—. Tu turno —susurra.

Estudiar su escote me pone a sudar. —Yo, uh... nunca he hecho la cosa de hablar sucio antes.

—¿No es que la misma teoría que el sexo telefónico? —Frunce el ceño.

—En realidad, no.

—Hmm. —Golpea la sonrisa satisfecha en sus labios con su dedo índice—. ¿Estás diciendo que te gustaría si me inclinara y te susurrara al oído que quiero chuparte la polla?

Trago saliva. —Demonios, Bella.

Su sonrisa crece. —Definitivamente te gustaría eso, ¿verdad? —Se pone en sus manos y rodillas y se arrastra hacia mí, acariciando mi mejilla con la nariz, la boca cerca de mi oído—. Edward —susurra—. ¿Sabes lo mojada que me pongo de solo mirante?

Trago duro, deslizo mi brazo alrededor de su cintura para que pueda traerla más cerca de mí. —¿Estás tratando de matarme?

—Tal vez. —Se ríe, el sonido sexy como el infierno, y la agarro, sujetándola debajo de mí para que no pueda escapar. Empujo mis caderas contra las suyas y sus ojos se oscurecen—. Oh, te aseguró que llegaré a ti.

—Toda esta charla de confesiones. Un hombre no puede soportar tanto. —Levantándome, me quito la camisa, complacido cuando la atrapo comiéndome con esa mirada codiciosa. No tiene ningún problema en dejarme saber lo mucho que la excito y me encanta—. Estoy pensando que tengo que ver lo mojada que estás realmente.

Un pequeño sonido de placer se le escapa y presiona sus labios cerrados. — ¿Por qué no investigas un poco y lo averiguas?

* * *

_**Hola! **_

_**Yo de nuevo :) les dejo capítulo y nos leemos hasta la otra semana ¿vale?**_

_**No se ustedes, pero este es uno de mis capítulos favoritos, amo a estos dos juntos ^_^**_

_**Besos! :***_


End file.
